Ghost
by kay.hayden
Summary: The sequel to 'The Big Dipper' and picks up a month after worldwide news broke about the corruption in the CIA and the far reaching affects. Annie and Eyal are trying to build their budding relationship amid separation and danger.
1. Valentine's Day

It's the middle of February and the CIA is in mop-up mode. Henry Wilcox was back in his old job of trying to rebuild his broken department as Director of the National Clandestine Service. Arthur Campbell's attempted suicide had left him on life support. With the arrest for treason of Charles Mulhare, Chief of Staff for the Director of National Intelligence and disappearance of Joan Campbell, the CIA is in somewhat of a lock down. A few agents are being called home as a precaution that they had been burn and others being resigned. There was one more arrest for treason within the ranks of Langley, that being Michael Dormant, Arthur's pet agent, and another agent just vanished, puff, gone. With the news finally settling down from mid-January when front page reporting worldwide broke about the CIA, FSB and terrorist cells all connected to a large oil cartel from the Middle-East; work duties around Langley are finally getting back to routine with the exception of Annie Walker.

Auggie Anderson was spending his time in Centerville with the battered but recovering Parker Williams, his once future wife - now on hold, their relationship was being renewed gradually. Auggie and Annie had not seen much of each other as Henry reassigned Annie to International/Overseas Operations, taking her down the hall from DPD and Auggie. Annie had mixed feelings with her new position, she and her new handler didn't seem to jell very well together and there was an air of uncertainties toward her, she was being given the cold shoulder by her fellow agents in Overseas Operations, about the only person still friendly was Eric Barber, that loveable piece of humanity. Well give it time; things will work out one way or the other.

When Annie was in the office, it was Eric that stopped by just to chat, once in a while have lunch. He knew Annie was facing all the inquiries and suspicious without having someone at home for support. In his kind heart, he was reaching out as a friend, not for Annie to confide in but just a friend - do things together, take her mind off the grilling she was receiving at work. They had gone to a George Mason University basketball game - a win over Old Dominion University. Eric has season tickets as alumni. Another time, Sunday dinner with his family in Fairfax, one more around a large table of twelve and Mrs. Barber was as sociable and thoughtful as Eric. Annie needed that friendship during her ongoing ordeal at Langley.

Waiting for her turn to go through customs, Annie watched a young man with flowers and a box of heart shape chocolates greeting a young woman with an adoring hug and kiss. Valentine's Day, oh yes the only thing that was going to greet her was a hot shower, and warm bed. Having just left Surgut, Russia and winter to return to Washington and more winter, Annie was in a hurry to get home. It was early evening when Annie reached her Georgetown home; there were lights on in the main house.

"This can't be good, Danielle is in California," Annie parking her car across the street and dialing her sister. Through the front window, she saw movement, looking closer she realized the figure was a woman.

"Hi Sis, where are you, I'm here in Washington and the guest house is dark." it was Danielle on the phone.

"Hello Danielle, just got back into town, will be there in a minute."

Annie pulled her car into the drive, leaving her bag in the car, hurried to the front door. Danielle opening the door with a warm and cheerful hug, both sisters clinging to each other, enjoying their greeting.

"Happy Valentines Annie, look what I got you."

"Box box of chocolates - of course you had in mind we share."

"What are sisters for? Doesn't make me feel so guilty helping you eat all that chocolate instead of buying a whole box for me." Danielle was taking Annie's hand and pulling her into the hallway as Annie was trying to take off her coat. Annie noticed Danielle was tanner and her gorgeous thick hair had been highlighted. Danielle had an air of happiness, peacefulness about her, gone was the stress she was carrying on her face the last time Annie was with her.

"So what are you doing in Washington and where are the girls?"

"The girls send their love - see." she handing Annie a handmade Valentines from her nieces. "They got your gifts, Annie you spoil them tremendously.

"Oh that is so sweet." Annie reading the card with happy and sad emotions both - loving the card and missing the girls.

"Annie, I have some more news. Michael and I are buying a house in San Jose, California and we have decided to sell this one in Georgetown. I wanted to come here and tell you the news face to face and not be so cold as a phone call or e-mail. You can stay here in the guest house until the place is sold. Honey I'm so sorry, but we can't afford two homes."

"Are the girls happy in California?" Annie was asking as her heart fell to the pit of her stomach, all of hope of Danielle and the girls returning to Washington just vanished - her only family a whole continent apart.

"Yes, very happy, we are a family and that means a great deal, why."

"I can tell by looking at you that you are happy, which makes me happy."

Danielle reaching over to hug Annie once more, but this time holding her tight for a longer time. Both comforting each other, perhaps a little more for Annie's sake. "Ice cream and chocolate, I got Rocky Road this afternoon." Danielle was heading to the kitchen, almost tripped over a box in the hallway. "Oh, I almost forgot, this came for you by FedEx this afternoon."

Annie picking up the box and followed Danielle to the kitchen, finding a knife starting to open the white cardboard box. A slight chuckle as she looked into the open box.

"What's in the package?" Danielle asked, putting two plastic bowls on the counter beside the ice cream and box of candy.

Annie pulled out sketch pads, charcoal pencils in different pastel shades, drawing pencils, smooth white plastic eraser, a small wooden art manikin and a table top easel. She laid the art supplies out on the counter trying to find a note or card, when she found the note. _'Relax and indulge yourself'_.

"Wow - You're going to take up drawing again..." Danielle seeing tears in Annie eyes, "These are a gift from someone... Who, Auggie?"

Annie shaking her head no, "No, Auggie and I have called it quits, besides he didn't know I like to draw."

"Who then?"

"A friend."

"Friends don't bring tears to your eyes. Come on Annie, I'm your sister tell me, what's his name, what does he look like - handsome I bet, where did you meet him. I want to know all the details."

"Not much to tell Danielle."

"There is a lot to tell if he sinking a couple hundred dollars in art supplies for you. You can't fool me if he knows you like to draw. You have kept that a secret from everyone since Dad made fun of you."

"Danielle I would love to sit here and have our wonderful sister-to-sister chat, but right now I can't. Please understand, with all the turmoil going on at work, it would be best to put this on hold until things clear up around Langley."

Patting Annie on the hand, "Sure, I understand... but you promised and I want to know all the dirty little details." Danielle smiling at her sister, knowing there was a huge mess within the CIA and she could tell the stress Annie must be under, there was strain anxiety in Annie's demeanor. The sisters were there to support each other.

"Promise. So what are your plans now?"

"I will be here for a week or two, need to ship the rest of our furniture to California, talk to real estate agents and get the house ready to go on the market. I may have to bunk with you in the guest house for a bit."

Annie and Danielle continued their chat well into the night. That night, after the lights were out and finally adjusting to the fact that she was indeed by herself living in Washington now with all the crap at Langley, she had to find another place to live. Annie hated upheaval, remembering all the times she had to moved as a child, she soon stopped making friends and only depended on Danielle and now... she didn't want to think about it any more. Laying in bed, turning her mind to Eyal and his thoughtful gift, the very thing she need in the middle of all the polygraphs and questioning, hours and hours of question. He knew drawing was a way for her to relax, take her mind off of bad things - her escape if only for a short time. He was with her, not seen or heard but with her. She was missing his voice, his reassurance, his very being. Happy Valentine my dear Eyal.


	2. Abba, It's Me

Middle of March and it had been four months since leaving Mossad and two months since returning to Athens Eyal had been enjoying his free time, lounging on _The Flying Lavin_, spending long lazy days doing nothing and getting totally bored. The weather as chilly with a cold front that had been in a holding pattern for the last two days. The boat was slowly rocking from the sea's sluggish churning this early morning, the sky was gray and overcast, Eyal could hear light rain hitting against the hull of his boat. Another bad weather day, rats - could be a good day for sleeping when the buzz of the phone broke his morning snooze. Maybe if he just ignores it, the phone would stop ringing. And he would keep on with his sleep. Oh good, the call went to voice mail. Eyal shifted a bit to return to slumber land when it started again, buzz, buzz, buzz. "What" he answered with a crack in his voice.

"Hi Abba, it's me, Avi."

Eyal seating up trying to clear his voice and mind both, "Good morning buddy, what are you up too?" Both of the Lavins speaking in Hebrew.

"Got some good news, Imah (_Hebrew for Mom_) said that I can visit you in the US this summer during school break."

"Wonderful news Avi, we can plan on going to Florida, to Disney World, maybe Universal Studios and many other places. Just the two of us, doing guy stuff. How does that sound."

"Sounds great, can we also go to see New York and Philadelphia, I'm studying American history." Avi was sounding very excited.

"Sure. Are you still studying English in school?" There was happiness in Eyal's tone.

"Yes, and I'm getting good at it." as the conversation changed to English.

"Yes I can tell and that is good son, because you will need in the US. You still are keeping up with your football (_soccer_)?"

"I am co-captain of our team, hope you can come to one of our games...Abba hold the phone, Imah wants to talk to you."

Eyal could hear the crying of a baby in the background as Haya told Avi to take Rebekah in the other room before she answered to the phone. "Hello Eyal, how have you been, well."

"Hello Haya, I heard you have a new member in the family."

"Rebekah, a baby girl, six months old and teething. Remember that time with Avi?"

"I remember not sleeping much but worth it. Avi tells me he wants to visit me in Washington this summer; I would love to have him for as long as you will let him stay. The entire school break would be terrific and give you time with your little one."

"Eyal, I need to tell you something that has been nagging at me since Avi returned from winter holiday with you and your family in Greece. I want to say how sorry I am for the past four years. I was using our son to punish you for many things and that was totally wrong. You have always been a good father."

"Haya, I should be the one giving the apology for being a half-husband. You deserved more and I hope you found it."

"Thank you Eyal, but I should have never kept you away from your son, both of you missed four years that can never be regained. Maybe now, going forward we can correct that mistake on my part."

"Haya, a great deal of me staying away was because of my job, wanting to keep my son and you safe. I have left Mossad, things were getting complicated there. I'm taking six or eight months off before making any long term decision."

"I know you left Mossad, your mother told me. I'm sorry; you did love your work."

"I do want to spend time with Avi and I will try and make it to Tel Aviv as often as I can. What I'm doing now is flexible, not as demanding as my life once was. I have time off this summer - so now can he come for the two months break."

"Two weeks right after school lets out at the end of June. Will that work for you?"

"I'll fly to Tel Aviv to pick him up and bring him back; don't want my son on international flights by himself."

"Wonderful." was Haya answer as she continued, "He will be 13 this October and please try to make it to his Bar Mitzvah. He has been studying our faith and we belong to Beth El Community Synagogue. I'm assuming you are still not practicing but please take him to worship."

"You have my word Haya, and thank you for leading him in the right direction. I'll call you later with more plans of picking him up. Stay safe, bless you and the children."

Eyal rolled over on his back, gazing at the ceiling and smiling, two weeks with his son, and his ex-wife was civil, something he hadn't heard in years. He starting to think about Haya and what a beautiful 20 year old he had married twelve years ago. The marriage was off on the wrong foot from the beginning. Haya was four months pregnant with Avi and in the back of his mind; Eyal was convince she had tricked him into marriage. He adores his son but the marriage was never important to him. Six years after they were married, he tried to make a go of the union, but it was too late. As hard as he would try for the next two years, she was distance and cool. His job with Mossad kept him away from home until he decided to tell Haya what he really did for a living. She had lost both parents in terrorist attacks and could not understand the violence associated with Mossad - wasn't there enough death in Israel without Eyal being involved with more. Now, life was good, he and Haya could carry on a normal conversation about their son without calling one another names or fighting. He closed his eyes and drifted back into half sleep.

Buzz, buzz, buzz. Not the phone again, Eyal looked the caller ID, it was Christine Kaufman. Something must be up if she was calling this early.

"Hi Christine, what's up."

"Good morning Eyal. If you are free for lunch today, how about a date with an old gal."

"Huh... that is a laugh; you are the most gorgeous blue eyed lady in the world. You think I going to turn down a date with you, think again - but I'm in Greece."

"Yes I know. So am I on holiday, staying at the _Poseidon Kingdom_."

"Perfect - I'll treat."

"Say noon at the pool side grill."

Eyal hung up his phone, looked at the clock, a little past eight in the morning and things were happening already - could be a job. Christine would only call if there was something she needs help with, she is a great person but nothing social with her, always an angle. Thinking to himself, time to roll out of bed and take a shower.

Just before noon, Eyal pulled his car into the parking lot of the _Poseidon Kingdom_. Trying to dodge rain drops, he entered the pool side grill and spotted Christine already seating in a booth near the back. She was looking over some papers and photos that she had laid in front of her. As Eyal approached, she looked up at him with those twinkling crystal blue eyes of hers. She was a stunning and cheerful lady in her early fifties, small and delicate but please don't let looks fool you, she holds a black belt in Jujutsu and master marksmen certificates. This lady had properly put more undesirables in the ground then one could dream of.

"Right on time Eyal, Good to see you again." Christine smile as Eyal slid into the booth across the table from Christine.

"Hi beautiful, I really like evening dates better, much more romantic."

She ignores him, "Beer, wine or something harder?" she asked Eyal when the waiter came to take their drink order.

"_Naked Lady_ please for both of us" Eyal order, remembering Christine's love for rum and the drink was just the right touch of sweet and tart.

"My favorite, I guess you have a wonderful memory."

"Had to in my past line of work." Eyal gave her that I could seduce you with my eyes type of look.

"Eyal, that works on younger women, not me... well maybe not me."

"Okay, I'll play nice, what is going on?"

"Let's order lunch and then I fill you in." as Christine picked up her menu. Eyal followed suit, looking over the seafood selection, red snapper (_Synagritha sto Fourno_) would be his choice. Once their meal had arrived, Christine pull out the papers and folder she had been reviewing when Eyal had arrived.

"Jackson Bennett called early this morning with some intel on the whereabouts of Joan Campbell. It was on the general intel for cash pipe line feed to MI6. I called Fred, one of my inside guys at Langley to check if the firm had gotten the same info."

"And..."

"Not yet, but it shouldn't be too long. When it hits, Henry will have a team after her. I like Henry but he has a vendetta against Joan, we should get to her first, make sure she isn't railroaded by Henry. I would also think some other undesirables would be after her as well." Christine pushed the folder over to Eyal. He picked it up and started his review.

"Amsterdam... being blown away in an open market there is stimulating..." He keeps on reading the intel.

"You reviewed all most everything in our Intelligence we had gathered on Joan and Arthur, do you think Joan knew what Arthur was doing?"

"Not sure, there were no lines drawn to her, but they did share a bed." Eyal answered not looking up for reading the information, knowing that sleeping with a wife did mean sharing information.

"Jackson thinks that when this information reaches the FSB splinter cell that Arthur was dealing with - that Joan's life will be short lived. He would like to pick her up but can't get the okay from powers in being on his end as she is not a threat to British security and Amsterdam is not in his area."

"So we are now the go-to ghost spies for underground covert operations?" Eyal wink at Christine, he likes the idea. In his mind he started to think of the excitement of operating under the radar. Eyal Lavin has never been one to abide by protocol; he would make up his own rules.

Christine chucking, "Ghost spies..."

"Got a better name..."

"No, I like it in fact, has an air of mystery...

"Murder and mayhem." Eyal finished her statement.

"Well Eyal, can you pull a snatch and run."

"Christine, you know full well this should be a two man undertaking, look at me and count, ONE."

"I know someone; here take a look at this dossier." She handed Eyal another file.

After Eyal open the file and saw the picture, "Damn Christine, this is Annie - she can't be pulling a mission to grab Joan Campbell. Her position with Langley is already on shaky ground, if they find out... Hell Christine, she will be burned royalty."

"I have already talked to Annie and she is a go for helping us - off book without CIA knowing. Her new position in Overseas/Operations gives her flexibility. Looks like a bit of your philosophy about hanging protocol has rubbed off on her."

Eyal snickered, thinking about the old Annie, always checking in with Langley almost like being attached by an umbilical cord to mother CIA. She has developed in her spy craft since that first meeting in Zurich. "Okay good, so Annie is with me on this, one thing for sure - she is about the only person I will work with."

"Yeah, you are known for being the lone wolf."

Eyal went back to reviewing the recon photos, "Do we have eyes in the sky?"

"I'm sure that can be arrange, I have another in." Christine smiles her 'I've-got-it- uncontrolled' smirk.

"Clean passports?"

"Pick them up in London - Your flight for London leaves today in two hours, Annie will meet you there and your flight leaves for the Netherlands at 8:30 tonight."

"Once we grab Joan, where do we take here?"

"Hide her in plain sight, New York City until we can get her cleared or arrested."

"Fine."

Christine may be retired but she was bored - and now she was putting a spy team together for the times when justice had to be done and a government agency couldn't get it accomplished, any government. Oh yes, he was back in the game and couldn't help but feel a jolt of encouragement about where he was going with his life. Eyal loved his down time but he too was bored and craved the thrill of the spy game.


	3. Snatch and Run

London was cold with a bitter wind blowing around the buildings, like being in a wind tunnel. Eyal came thru customs with ease and walked down the long corridor leading to the passenger inter lobby where three drivers and one pretty blond were waiting to pick up their fares. The blond was hold a cardboard sign, _'Christine's Little Boy'_. Eyal couldn't help but breakout in laughter at seeing Annie holding such a silly sign with such a serious look on her face.

"Annie Walker I would presume" Eyal asked this stranger of two months.

"It is a payback for that Neshema sign you were holding in Tel Aviv. Didn't know what else to call you." She said with a half smirk.

"I'll been call a lot of things but never little."

"Come on, I have a car parked in a tow-away zone. Any other baggage?" Annie was turning to lead the way, a cool but cordial sentiment between them. It was a little awkward for both; there was an unnatural distance that divided their normal teasing. There was control tension similar to their meeting in the safe house in Zurich the last time, when Annie had lost all trust in Eyal.

Eyal replied, "No, only this, I've got it." as the two walked to a waiting black car with an official sign, '_Police_' on the dash board. Eyal couldn't help but laugh again "You and your signs."

"Hey, they work, let's get a bit to eat."

A short time later they were in a local pub, _'The Queen's Shield_' not far from the airport's international terminal with late night steak dinners and a bottle of a nice middle of the road wine at $50 a bottle. Eyal wanting to say so much to Annie but didn't know how to start. For the first time in his life he was lost for words. Slowly Annie looked at Eyal with mixed expression on her face, one of questioning and hurt. "Why didn't you call me after I texted you?"

"Why would I, you message was very clear, _'It is all over'_.

"Didn't you read the rest of the text?"

"There wasn't any more - real simple message, we're finished."

Annie closed her eyes, lightly shaking her head. "Oh no. Oh my god no. Eyal I must have sent the text before I finished it by mistake... Both of us are too damn stubborn to call. There was more to the text."

"Yeh, what?"

"It is all over here at CIA. I am in the clear. Call me."

Eyal's heart sank; his bull headed stubbiness had not allowed him to reach out to Annie and ask 'Why' but to take that curt text as final. "Oh my god Neshema, I'm so sorry I didn't call. I wanted to ask why but..." Eyal move to sit next to Annie with a caring embrace, "it seemed so blunt and final... I promise Annie, from now on, when I have any doubts about where we stand... We shall talk; it is only fair for both of us."

"Eyal you have the same promise from me. I should have also called instead of feeling miserable for thinking I've been dump before it really got started. Eyal I'm sorry; I should know you better by now. We have a history of being able to talk and we shall."

"So does this mean I can call you for a date?"

With her wonderful light hearted chuckle, "You know you can. Let's get this mission over with first. And Eyal, thank you for your Valentine gift. You always know my moods."

"Not always Neshema, I sure screwed up on the text message thing." Eyal giving her a sweet kiss on the side of her head.

Annie picking up a passport, "Here is your clean passport Mr. Bronson, Mr. Mark Bronson, good name but it doesn't match your looks, you need a more exotic name with an air of mystery.

"Really, like what, Hercule Poirot."

"No, more like Prince something-or-the-other."

"Charming." Eyal raising his eye brows and half smile was now in his exceptional form of teasing and playfulness with Annie. She was smiling at him knowing he was right about the charming part, he was very charming to her... but they need to get back to the business at hand.

"You take the lead on this one, Joan may not be willing to come with me - possibly will think I'm taking her back to Langley." Annie was trying to bring the conversation back on track.

Eyal taking the passport looking at the workmanship "Nice quality and you are?"

"Susan Carter."

Eyal looking at the recon pictures on the table began pointing out an approach plan to Annie. Both operatives were down to planning their mission, to grab Joan Campbell. Eyal's phone rang,

"Hello blue eyes,... Tomorrow night after dark... We need support cover and I don't give a damn for where." This time he looked at Annie's unchanged expression and listen to the person on the end. "Okay, I'll give her the number, talked to you later and stay close."

"Christine and trouble?" asked Annie

"FSB picked up the intel, no word as yet if they will act, if she could be a threat to that splitter group ... Well you know the answer." Handing Annie the number Christine had given him.

"Eyes in the sky?" asked Annie looking at the phone number.

"Christine is working on that, MI6 but it would help to have ears on Russia's communications right now."

"Hold on." Annie dialed the number "we need some help Mark, have we got to get a hook up to the old dipper group? ... If I can remember, let me think... try this, Alfa, Tango, November 516356 Alfa, Delta, Juliet, Oscar 56565255, that may work." Annie holding her phone halfway cracked a smile to Eyal.

Eyal to himself, '_Damn Annie is good, Simon's transmission code from memory_.'

"Replace Oscar with Yankee Zulu and the last four numbers with 9941" Annie told Mark. Annie took a sip of wine and reviewing the pictures of the house were Joan was about 20 minutes outside of Amsterdam.

"Check," Annie look at Eyal "We have ears all we now need is eyes."

Eyal's phone rings, Eyal looked at the caller ID, "Back Bird" he answered. "Haven't used that code in years, how the hell are you Jackson."

Jackson Bennett, Deputy Area Chief with MI6, "Why is it I'm the one that has to bail you of trouble all the time."

"One time Jackson and don't forget that little messy thing in Russia"

"Okay Eyal we are even, so tell me you timing, 007 will have eyes on you but can't help with any ground stuff."

Eyal filled in Jackson with Annie adding a few things and the plan was set. On their short flight late that night, Eyal was glad to stretch out his long legs, as they settled into their first class seats and tried to get a little shut eye before their mission.

"The perks of working for the private sector" was Annie was words before closing her eyes.

The Netherlands that day was a cold, raining mixed with snow type of day, Annie and Eyal rented a black SUV, purchased two burn phones, visited a known black-market arms dealer for Mossad, check into a slummy hotel and waited for night. By 10 o'clock that night, a light cover of snow had fallen which played in their favor as their eyes in the sky had a better view. Both Annie and Eyal had taken their burn phone and turned them into two way communication between them and ears with Mark and Jackson.

Waiting for the magical departure time, Eyal was watching Annie slip on her black and gray camouflage, pushing her hair up under a black knit cap, tucking in a few strains of blond hair. He had missed her, their taking a break was the right move, he need down time and she was trying to get use to her new position without the worry of a budding romance, their attachment to each other could take the test of being apart, even thru a misunderstanding of a bad text message.

Time to go...

"Parked off the road, not far from the house." Jackson's voice came into their ear pieces. "Have eyes on you with a van 15 minutes back on the move..."

Eyal, "Copy Black Bird, looks like we are going to have company..."

Annie, "Guess we should go, Mark, any chatter"

"Not yet..."

The two took their predetermined positions to enter the house, not knowing what they would find. Annie was first in and as she cleared the rooms Eyal located Joan, asleep in a small room near the back. Other members of the household were sleeping, but the two moved silently as not to disturb them.

"Joan" Eyal said softly "Joan wake up it's me Eyal your favorite ex-Mossad." She started to scream but Eyal covered her mouth quickly with a, "Don't scream just listen, you are in much danger this very minute, get dress and come with me."

Joan with wide open eyes and fear across her face, "What's going on, did Henry send you?"

"You showed up on the pay for intel pipe-line yesterday and you know what means." she shook her head and started to dress in jeans and sweater quickly. Eyal stayed in the room but looking out the window as she dressed. A knock on the door.

Eyal giving Joan a slight nudge, "Ready Joan" she shook her head yes as she slip on her heavy coat.

Jackson, "Two minutes and counting..."

Mark, "They are speaking Arabic ... I don't understand Arabic."

Eyal, "Pipe their chatter to me, I do."

Joan looked at Annie who was now standing in the doorway and had an encouraging grin, "Hi Joan we need to go."

Eyal, "They are splitting up, Black Bird you got eyes."

Jackson, "Looks like five, two on the south end, safe to move north."

"Need location of all"

Jackson, "One with van, two moving to east side"

Eyal reached around and pulled a Sig Sauer P229 9 mm from his back belt and handed to Joan, "Remember how to use one of these."

"Damn right!"

Annie checking the surroundings from the back door, speaking in Hebrew said something to Eyal and than motions all clear as she exits followed by Joan then Eyal. Annie motions to Eyal to cover while she and Joan head out toward the black SUV.

Some Arabic shouting and two rounds of gun fire.

Annie shouts, "Go, go, go, go" as Annie and Eyal return fire.

Jackson, "One down."

One more shot rang out, this time Joan catches with a slight glazed across the left shoulder, spinning around, she fires off two shots at her attacker, hitting him with a perfect head shot. More Arabic shouting. Joan and Annie reach the SUV.

Annie, "You're driving, can you hold on?." Seeing blood on Joan's shoulder.

"I'm okay." Annie pitches Joan the keys, stopping to cover Eyal as he is bring up the rear for their cover.

Joan slides behind the wheel and starts the engine as Annie see Eyal hauling ass to the SUV, more gun fire and Annie opens the back door firing back in rapid blast to cover Eyal.

Annie jumping in the back, firing through the back window, yells, "Easy Joan he is almost here..." Eyal jumps through the once back window of the SUV as Joan floors the SUV into action, executes a bootleg U-turn and speeds past two men firing at them as they past, both Annie and Eyal returning fire. A minute later...

Jackson, "Van in pursuit."

"Ma ha-inyanim?" Annie with a sneer greeted Eyal, he looked at her, "What - you can't tell!" Both crouching down in the back of the SUV when Eyal reaching for a grade launcher and hands Annie a spotting scope.

"Five meters, give me the counts, Joan at 10 meters, stop and duck." Eyal was loading the launcher. The road was straight and so they could see the head lights of the oncoming van.

Annie starting slowly counting of the meters, "15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10," Joan brings the SUV to a stop, the count now becomes faster "9-8-7-6" Boom! Bye-bye van."

Joan, "Hell yes, thanks guys" as she drove on through the darkness of night.

Jackson, "Well done, shutting down."

Eyal, "We still have to get out of the here and SUV is full of bullet holes."

Annie, "Have any C4 in that war bag of yours."

Joan, "Looks like a tavern up ahead, we can pick up another car there." Joan pulled the SUV to within sight of the tavern and stoped.

Eyal, "You two get us a car, I'll take of this one along with my war bag of prohibited stuff. Police will be all over here shortly, we need to go to ground quickly."

Annie and Joan started toward the parking lot of the tavern when Joan spotted an older BMW, dark in color, she pointed to it and said to Annie. "I'll keep a look out, you start."

Within seconds, the BMW came to life, "We are cooking now, full tank of petro, let's go Joan."

Annie is driving and swings the car back to pick up Eyal that is now standing beside the SUV waiting.

"What took you so long..." when Annie and Joan pulled beside the SUV.

"Joan was doing the car shopping" was Annie's answer.

Eyal got into the back seat and they drove back toward the tavern, slowed down bit as Eyal hit the remote detonator, the SUV was blown to bits. They were now speeding away from the scene headed toward Amsterdam and hopefully home.

Annie talking to Mark, "All clear on this end, Lady Bug is safe."

Mark, "Call me if you need, good night."

Joan, "I have a lot of questions, first, who in the hell were those guys."

Eyal, "Sounded like Syrians to me but were using a Russian communication channel."

Joan, "You two work well together, perfect field execution right on down speaking Hebrew. I should have seen that long ago. "

Annie, "I know you have been thinking that Eyal turned me somehow - not so. We have always worked well together - just our nature."

Joan, "Okay let's start over, Hello, I'm Joan Campbell, thank you and you are..."

Annie, "Susan, and I will have to look at my passport to tell you my last name." They laughed.

Joan, "Well tell me what is going on here. Are you still with the CIA or what?" Annie didn't answer.

Eyal, "Joan, stop with the questions, we are ghost and Christine sends her love."

"Christine, not Christine Kaufman, Oh my God it can't be, I heard she is out of the business, no, no, wait a minute. You are not delivering me to Henry Wilcox?"

Eyal, "Wilcox knows nothing about this, and that is how we want to keep it. No more questions, let us just get home."

They drove in silent back to Amsterdam and the slummy hotel. There were fresh clothes waiting for Joan, Annie and Eyal. Eyal took a look at Joan shoulder, cleaned and closed the wound two butterfly bandages. "When we get you back to safety, need to get you some antibiotic to fight off any infection, the wound was not a clean slash."

Annie pulled out a clean passport for Joan, "Here you go and by the way your name is Mary Carter, my sister which makes my last name Carter."

Joan looking at her passport, "Hometown, St. Albert, Canada, sure hope no one ask me where it is located."

Annie, "Canada!" Joan giving Annie a dirty look.

Their plane landed after four in the morning, as three very tired people were welcomed by Christine Kaufman. "I hate these early morning arrivals, hello Joan, glad to see your are still alive and now safe."

Joan, "Hello Christine, sure hope you can fill me in on what is happening."

"I have a safe house for you and we will spend today talking, and let me say I'm sorry for what has happen with Arthur."

Joan looking to her right, gazing off in the distance "If he was truly the ass hole they say he was, I'm good with him trying to kill himself. I haven't heard - is he still on life support."

"I haven't heard anything either, the last was they were trying to locate the next of kin."

Annie, "If you don't need me anymore I need to move on to Washington before they miss me."

Christine, "Go ahead Annie and thanks for your help, we will be talking."

Annie, kissing Christine on the cheek, "Bye Christine, It was nice to see you again Joan and hope the next time without fireworks, Eyal, you owe me a beer and I'll collect."

Eyal walking with Annie out of ear shot of Christine and Joan, taking her in his arms with a kiss, "Damn sure we not going to stop with one. I've missed you Neshema. I'll call you later for that date."

Annie, "I'll be waiting." returning Eyal kiss. They holding each other a little longer, touching noses - they parted.

Eyal standing watching Annie walk away, Joan softy said, "So there was more than friendship holding those two together."

"Let it go Joan." Was Christine remark.

Joan realized that both Annie and Eyal could have left her - not risk their lives to pull her out of danger. They were superior individuals than she had given them credit, they were a cut above the norm. Her distrust had turn against the two people she should have counted on. She had fail as Annie's manager but Annie had not failed her.

Christine had a car and driver waiting for them to drive them to an older part of Brooklyn Heights and a beautiful old home. The apartment was on the second floor with two bedrooms, living room and kitchen.

Christine, as they entered the apartment turned to Joan, "Here we are for the next few days, I'll get your size and do some shopping, but for right now, you need to lay very low."

Eyal quickly bring Christine up to speed, "The five guys we ran into sounded like Syrians to me but were using the same communication channel that Simon Fischer used. Had to be the Russian rouge group, which means they are still out there and operating."

Christine looking at Joan, "For sure they don't want you talking about Arthur's business affairs."

Joan, "If they had gotten to me, my life would just about over and they would still know nothing."

Eyal yelling from the kitchen, "We got breakfast food here, you ladies get comfy and I will fix us something to eat."

Joan and Christine came into the kitchen and sat at the table "Coffee on?"

Eyal, "Coming right up me-ladies."

Joan with a caring expressing on her face, "Christine, I don't know how to say this with the feeling I have right now but thank you, thank you."

"Joan I was your hander for four years, got to know you and yes, I know people can change but I want you to tell me what happen with you and Arthur."

"Arthur was like my white knight in shining armor after that dreadful marriage with Bennie. I remember you warned me about Arthur, that was eight years ago."

Christine adding sugar to her coffee, "You were a super field agent and Arthur bringing you into Langley was a way to keep an eye on you. He was the one that had you removed from my division and put in DPD."

"I know that now."

Eyal, "Here we go ladies, breakfast."

The three set down to eat when Eyal asked Joan, "I'm not going to engage in small talk, we need to know. Did you have any knowledge as to Arthur's dealings?"

"Not until I guess he was having an affair, I hired a private detective to follow him, Arthur met a woman and there were pictures taken, a FSB agent named Annika Varennikov. After that I was unsure of Arthur, things between us turned cold and he moved to a hotel about two weeks before the news broke."

Eyal, "He was found in the house you shared with him."

"That morning, the news was all over CNN and when I went into the garage, he was standing there. I ask him to explain what was going down and the only thing he would say - 'Run Joan, run as far you can, it is over here - run, please run.' I cleaned out our bank accounts and headed to Mexico from there to Europe." she look away with hurt written over her face, tears starting to well up as Eyal knee down beside her holding tenderly her hand and rubbing her arm. Joan buried her head in Eyal's neck and shoulder, sobbing heavily. He put his arms around her, holding tight, letting the tears flow. The once strong, cool in control Joan Campbell was on the verge of breakdown and it was Eyal she turned to for support.

Christine stood, knowing that's what Joan need now was her time for anguish, to come to terms with the past and give her time to regain her composure. Coming around the table, Christine laid her hand on Joan's head, "I'll leave the two you alone. Joan, you are in safe hands now and we will protect you."

Christine leaving, picking up her purse and putting on her coat, she yelled back to Eyal, "I going to buy her some clothes, be back later."

Eyal stood Joan up and headed her to the living room and both set on the sofa, Eyal's arm around her shoulder and the other hand holding Joan's hand. They spent the day talking about anything Joan wanted to talk about. That day, unbeknown to Eyal, he had become a life counselor.

It was after four that afternoon when Christine returned with shopping bags filled with clothes for Joan. Eyal look up from his book as Christine entered the room, he motion to where Joan was sleeping on the sofa.

"She should be out for a good two hours, I gave her something to relax."

Christine, "Which makes you tell the truth." Eyal just smile.

Eyal, "Let's move to the kitchen and talk, I have some information."

Pouring two glasses of wine from a bottle she had purchased, Christine said to Eyal, "I didn't know you had such a soft spot."

"Why not, I'm human... She had no knowledge of Arthur's dealings but she did think that he and Lena Smith, the Russian double agent at Langley, had an affair. Maybe that is when Lena turned Arthur, you know how that works. Here is what else Joan told me. Around the first part of December she found a receipt for a warehouse six month rental from a place in Atlanta, Georgia. Arthur's handwriting was on the receipt but it was not his name. The logo of the warehouse was "WTS" and the only thing she could remember about the location was the New West Side Industrial Complex of Atlanta."

Christine, "That is enough info to find the rest." she picked up the phone and dialed, "Hello Mark, first thanks for your help as you know it was successful... I have something else I need... the location of..."

After the conversation with Mark, Christine turned to Eyal, "want an all expense paid trip south?"


	4. Under the Bus

"Hi Neshama." Eyal answer his phone as he pulled up to the back of his apartment building. He had just gotten in from New York and was looking for a hot shower and a good night's sleep.

"Eyal, where are you? I want to see you, can you come over here?" Annie's voice sounded distress.

"What's wrong Annie?"

"I need a friend, a really good friend to talk to and you fit the bill. Can you come?"

Eyal restarting his car, "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

As Eyal open the gate and started across the patio to the French doors of Annie house, she came bounding out, jumping into Eyal arms and hugging him tight around the neck. His arms went around her, holding tight, "I'm here, you will be okay. Tell me what's going on, what has happen."

"I been betrayed, lie too, and thrown under the bus and then heaved on to the shit pile by Auggie."

"Let's get out of the cold and tell me what happen." leading her into the house.

"Remember the bugs all over my house?"

"Yeah, what about them." he was bracing for the rest, was Auggie the one that planted the bugs.

"He knew about the surveillance and never once said anything to me, this butt head that told me he love me and kept from me the intrusion of my home. Damn his soul. What a SOB." She was screaming.

So it was true that Auggie had some miss guided love for Annie that was running through Eyal's mind, not the betrayal. He held her tight trying to think of the right words to say. Slowly he look into her eyes, and asked. "Was it Joan or Arthur that ordered the bugs?"

"Both because they wanted to know what you were doing and if you were using me for some double agent crap. They thought you were tapping me at that time to turn me into a Mossad informant and who in the hell knows what. They couldn't believe that you had truly quit Mossad. I can believe this happened, Auggie throwing the trust we had to the wind and side with Joan or Arthur or who in the hell knows." She was now coming to tears, burying her head into Eyal's chest.

"Tears of hurt or tears of enragement?" asked Eyal holding her gently.

"Both."

"Get your coat, we going to the shooting range and fire off enough rounds to get rid of the anger, then to _Toni's Bar & Grill_ and drown the hurt." Eyal was looking her in the eyes with the tenderness of understanding were she was at that moment. There he was again, Annie's pillow of strength and once more being there when she need him.

She pulled his face down to her and kissed him, "I knew you were the right person to call."

After two hours at the shooting range, the rage had turned to a shooting contest between them, Annie was good but Eyal never gave her a winning score, he knew if tried to pull up on his shooting abilities, she would know it. He gave Annie a few pointers and she starting making her marks, still not perfect but much improved.

Sitting at Toni's, they ordered barbeque, fries and beer.

"What is it with you Americans and beer, can't you drink wine."

"With barbeque, ugh..." was Annie answer, she was able now able to talk with Eyal and not get emotional.

"Eyal, why would Auggie do that. He was my handler and friend or I assumed a trusted friend."

"I am sure he was a friend and back then, a little more and maybe more than likely still is... He didn't have to tell you."

"So why is he telling me now?"

"Guilty feeling I would guess, trying to make it right with himself." Eyal said as he order another pitcher of beer.

"I'm having a hard time understanding why he felt he had to keep it from me, why?"

"Annie, I not taking up for him, but I'll tell you what I think because I was in the same position with you, the CIA and Mossad. In a matter of seconds you have to decide to protect your agency or your friendship. With me, what I did on that mountain road in West Virginia was to protect Mossad and their mission and in doing so, I knew I was going to losses the best thing that has happened to me in years, our friendship. I never told you in so many words, but I left Mossad because of my betrayal to you. I took the fall for Mossad tricky as a good agent should do. I can only tell you the hurt I went through until you reached out to me for help and a second chance to repair our relationship."

Annie taking Eyal hand, "You know a little piece of me died on that mountain road, Eyal, but some of the words you told me that day do hold true and also what you told me in Zurich. I have learned so much from you... You quit Mossad because they use our trusted relationship... but Auggie still has his job."

"Yes that true, but you are no longer in the same division, the need to be close and trusting has been taken away by others. Damn it, I'm not defending him but just think about it and make up your own mind about trying to keep that friendship or letting it go."

"What made you so wise?"

"A Jewish mother." with that Annie laughed and changed the subject as they drank for several more hours.

"Last call..." word from the waiter as pointed out the time was one o'clock in the morning.

"Thank heaven we are only two blocks from my apartment... you want to stay with me tonight, you shouldn't trust me behind the wheel." Eyal was smiling, knowing the answer, she was high as a kite and he was feeling a small buzz. Eyal could hold his liquor and was safe to drive, but he had something else on his mind, to keep her with him until she was sober again and thinking clearly.

As they entered Eyal apartment, "I'm going to take a shower, you want to join me and wash my back." He was smiling down at Annie.

"No, go ahead" Annie was feeling no pain and the room was a little tilting.

"You left your PJs here a couple months back, go and put them on, I'm be back shortly." Eyal pulled of his sweater and headed to the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror Eyal starting thinking about Annie, she was hurt today by Auggie, for whatever reasons Auggie may have had, he deliberately hurt Annie, why. Was there more to their brief time of dating then she has told him? Eyal turn on the hot water and stepped into the shower. As the hot water rained down his back, relaxing all the muscles that had used to get Joan out of danger and his mind went to Joan, she had been through hell and back. He had only met her twice before, once when he was being held by the FBI and next time working a mission to retrieve a watch. Both times, she had seem to have ice cold water running in her veins, but back pulling her out of the Netherlands, when he handed her his spare gun, within a instant, she turn into a calculating field agent, one that he was glad to have beside him. Once in New York, all of her emotions had surged up in her and she was a broken lady. The seven hours they spent in that apartment while Christine was gone, he saw another side of Joan Campbell, a woman who had so desperately wanted to be loved and the betrayal had shattered her. The soft sobbing as she revealed to Eyal inter emotions that he was sure no one else would ever know. "I promise you Joan what you told me will forever stay, only with me." he said aloud.

Eyal stepped out of the shower, dried off and put on a terrycloth robe and walked into the living room of his apartment. Annie had put on one of Eyal's T-shirts and her PJ bottoms. She was lying on the sofa with the TV turn on to some old black & white movie. He walked over to her and decided to let her remain on the sofa for fear of wakening her if he carried Annie to the bed. He put a blanket over her turn off the TV, slipped on a clean pair of PJ bottoms, slid into his bed thinking _'I must be getting old because my bed feels great.'_ Turn his mind to Joan and her hurt, Eyal soon drifted in deep sleep.


	5. She is a Little Sick

Eyal's phone was ringing early the next morning.

"This has to be good to call this early." Eyal picked up his cell.

"Are you ready to go after the warehouse in Atlanta that Arthur had rented? I have booked a private flight from Springfield General Aviation airport just south of DC for you to Atlanta. You will have a car waiting in Atlanta. There is a hell of a lot of information coming through from what Joan gave us about that warehouse, something we need to expose quickly as terrorist are very much involved with that warehouse and another one in Forest Park, just outside of Atlanta."

"Is this a search and report or do I take it out if needed. And by the way, Good morning to you Christine."

"Good morning my tall, dark and good-looking friend. If it pulls your ID in jeopardy in reporting to the FBI, take the ass holes out. Remember we have to protect our identity first."

"I may need help, got any more rabbits in the magic hat of yours."

"I may, keep Mark posted as he will be your eyes and ears on this one." was Christine's answer.

"Okay, I guess one day I'm going to have to meet this Mark if this little ghost club of our keeps these types of engagements."

"I don't think so; his anonymity is of the utmost importance... Be safe, I'm here with Joan and she is doing much better. Call me when you are finished." Christine hung up her phone.

Eyal was in hopes that Annie was still asleep and didn't hear any of his conversion, he walk over to where she laid on the sofa, still sound asleep. He had to wake her, eat some breakfast and get her home before he had to catch his plane to Georgia. As he looked down on her, he thought to himself, she is a mess, needs to call in sick and take care of one bad hangover. Auggie really messed with her head yesterday for her to drink herself into such a state. He had to get her home and she was still out like, now what is that American saying - 'Out like a light!' Eyal scoffed - Americans.

"Annie, hey honey, it time to get up... Come on Neshama we need to get you home... How about a shower?"

She was beginning to respond to Eyal as he headed her to the bathroom and start a shower, he slowly undressed her, slipping of his PJ while holding her up and both stumbled into the shower. With the water hitting both of them, Annie came to life, "Oh damn my head hurts." in a whiney voice was her first words that morning.

"Okay if you finish you shower without me, I need to start some coffee." Eyal said softly, kissing the back of her neck.

A very soft "Okay." was all Annie could muster and the water was running over her face and down the front.

Eyal quickly got dress, put his phone on mute and started the coffee. Wasn't long before Annie came into the kitchen, wearing Eyal's robe and sitting herself on the stool.

"One of these days I going to learn to hold by beer..." she took a sip of coffee.

"My fault, I shouldn't have ordered that last pitcher. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit with an 18 wheeler." Finishing the first cup of coffee and wanted another.

"Maybe you should call into work sick, go home and sleep the rest of the day... want something to eat."

Annie nose turn up in discus slowly shaking her painful head no.

"Take your time, I've got to go and get my car before it gets towed away. I'll take you home when I get back." Eyal kissed her on the forehead and left the apartment.

On his two block walk back to where he had left his car the night before, he was thinking about Annie, and how trusting she was and because of her trust in Auggie, she was deeply hurt, perhaps much like the time he had hurt her in West Virginia. She maybe one kickass agent but what a wonderful tender heart she possesses. He reached his car, started the engine and pulled out his cell phone to see if Christine had call back.

One missed call, his mother. He called back and speaking in Hebrew,

"Hi Imah, sorry I didn't answer you call."

"Hello son, I can't tell you how happy you have made me today. Haya call and invited me and Kaleb _(Eyal's stepfather)_ to have dinner with her, Avi and the new baby. I'm back to being Avi's grandmamma, glory be. What did you do?"

"Nothing on my part, it was Haya and I'm glad. We had a civil conversation last week and she has agreed to let me start seeing Avi."

"Well Aaron told me that her husband was having an affair with another woman while she was carrying this baby and she kicked him out."

"Avi told me that while we were in Greece. Must be hard on her with two kids and no husband."

"I'm sure it is. When are you coming back to Tel Aviv?"

"Not sure Imah, hope within the next month so. I will be there the end of June to pick up Avi; he is going to spend some time with me in the states."

"Oh my, pinch me God, and prays be raised to you for mending my family. You have made my day son, eat well and God bless."

"Be safe Imah. Shalom." Eyal disconnected and just sat there, remembering his family, his mother and Aaron, his brother. Now it looked like Haya was bringing Avi back into the family for his son's sake, no way was he going to screw it up, not again.

He reached his apartment, Annie was dressed and ready to go, still nursing a cup of coffee, he open the car door for her, and she was happy that the inside of the car was warm. Laying her head back against the seat, closing her eyes and hoping Eyal would not hit any bumps. They drove to her house in silent. Eyal walked her to the French doors, and stop short of going inside.

"Come on in." Annie asked.

"No, not today Neshama, you don't need me around, I'll just be in your way. Besides you need sleep more than anything else right now. I may be gone for a few days on a little job. I'll call you for that date when I get back." Eyal kissed her gently and left.

No sooner had he reached his car, the phone was ringing, it was Auggie.

"Hello Anderson."

"Hey Eyal, have you heard from Annie, she not at work and won't answer her phone." Auggie was blunt and to the point.

"She fine Auggie, just feeling a little under the weather today and my guess, she's asleep." was Eyal answer but really wanted to ask why he had to hurt her, what was his motive, but Eyal would let it lay. And how did Auggie have his phone number, yes of course, the time he had first gotten in touch with him about Annie being in a Russian prison. Another question, how did he know Eyal was in DC?

"Hey Auggie, how did you know to call me?"

"When by her house last night and she was gone - assumed she was with you, she turns to you when she in trouble... or hurt."

"She will be alright."

"Okay man, thanks, we need to meet at _Allen's_ and have a beer." Auggie was a bit nicer.

"Sure, anytime." Eyal hung up, knowing that would probably never happen. He was glad Auggie knew he had upset Annie and man enough to worry about her - good for him.

He pulled his car out on the road and headed to the _Steak & Egg Restaurant_ for a late breakfast before catching his flight to Atlanta.


	6. Unfinished Business

A nice Cessna jet was waiting Eyal as he arrived at the Springfield airport. The sky was clear, sun bright but still cold. Only a slight March wind was blowing as Eyal climb on board. There were drinks and snacks waiting for him. "Oh yeah! I could get use to these perks. Anything to keep us ghost happy... Hmmm..." Eyal muttered to himself.

He set at a small table that was between two leather executive seats, fastens his seat belt; opened up his laptop and started reviewing the information Mark had found. An Islamic terrorist cell was using the Atlanta warehouse to stock pile arms and explosives but there was no evidence as to where the cell was meeting, not at the warehouse. Another warehouse in Forest Park had been rented at the same time as the one in Atlanta by Cam Arthurson, who was Arthur Campbell. Not much is known of the Forest Park location except only small van traffic during night hours. No movement during daylight.

"Good morning Eyal" came a text across the screen, it was Mark.

"Good morning to you. You watching the same screen as I am?"

"Yes and plug in your ear piece so we can converse."

Eyal following instructions, "Okay Mark, I'm wired for sound."

"Where do we want to start?"

"Forest Park with double eyes?" Eyal was asking the question. "With only small van movement, I'm guessing it is their money source."

"You probably right, drugs and cash. Guess first order of business take out financing and watch what happens." was Mark's suggestion. "There is a known large drug cartel operating out of Jacksonville, Florida, wonder if that's connected. Several phone calls from the warehouse location to one of the dealers in Jacksonville."

"Do we have the phone conversations?" Eyal was studying his laptop screen.

"No, but let us assume it is some trafficking." Mark was typing something on his keyboard.

"Okay, soon as I'm on the ground and check into a hotel, I will be off to our first stop. How come the police haven't moved on this?"

"Lacking probable cause a crime hasn't been committed."

"Stock piling small arms and drugs is not probable cause?" Eyal was curious if Mark could find out intel on the warehouse why not the police.

"Need probable cause for a search warrant - something we don't need. Let's just say we know what is in the warehouses by means not acceptable to US regulations for law enforcement agencies. We know a crime will be committed just don't know when."

"Love operating under radar and no rules. I'll ring you back when I'm ready to move." Eyal closed the conversation.

Once on the ground, Eyal picked up his waiting car, checked into a hotel, decided to have a nice dinner was the next stop, steak and wine before moving out.

Contact was made with Mark on his drive to Forest Park. "Got me on the spy cam Mark?" Eyal parked and had stepped out of his car near the entrance to the Forest Park warehouse.

"Have you in sight Eyal, no other movement in the region of the target establishment." Mark's voice came back.

"I'm moving around to the side... There is a side door and looks like easy picking, Mark do you know the last time there was movement here?"

"Not within in the last 48 hours.

"I'm going in keep watch." as Eyal picked the lock on the warehouse door and slipped in. Several minutes went by without any word from Eyal; Mark was about ready to call when...

"Payday, drugs, money and some small arms. We need the war bag here; I'm headed back to the car." Eyal came on the communication link. "Please keep a watch out if you can for a two block radius, Mark."

"I have a four block perimeter, all clear - do your magic."

Eyal retrieving his war bag went about setting charges of C4 in critical locations around the warehouse so the explosion would destroy the contents and only bring down the center of the building, hoping the fire that will happen will brought under control before reaching the other buildings near the warehouse.

"Hey Mark clean money, could help finance our escapades." Eyal was picking up bundles of money.

"Clean funds to clean up dirty laundry, sounds very appropriate." was Mark's reaction.

Eyal grab as much money as he could and left the building. He got into his  
car and drove two blocks away, parked and walked to the back of the car, and look back toward the warehouse.

"Okay Mark, I'm in place, is it all clear at the target."

"Small van is approaching, hold on." Mark answered.

"Give me the go ahead when ready."

"The van is pulling into the warehouse, now what do we do. They may find your calling cards."

Eyal, waiting for a few seconds, hit the remote detonator and several explosions were heard "I just did it."

"I can see, time to get out of there, go down three blocks, turn left for six blocks and then right on Franklin and back to Atlanta. You should miss the firefighting equipment that will be advancing soon on a midnight destruction call. Call when you hit home base."

At a late breakfast the next morning, Eyal was reading the paper about a warehouse fire, three bodies and traces of drugs and small fire arms. The police were calling a drug deal gone wrong.

Eyal pulled his phone out and dialing, "Guess it's time to check in, Mark are you up."

"Been up, good morning Eyal."

"Good morning, what is the other warehouse looking like this am?"

"Two men are inside; hopefully the little fire last night has them worried."

"Going to get a tail on them, let me know if they are moving before I get there."

"Will do and happy hunting, I can't believe I said that." Mark sounded in a jovial mood.

Eyal parked near the warehouse and waited - one thing about stake outs, very boring. Time creep by at a snail's pace, which was the hardest thing for Eyal to cope with. Several hours past before one of the two men in the warehouse was on the move.

Mark, "I've got him, you stay with the warehouse."

"Check."

A few minutes later, Eyal call to Mark, "We have visitors here, three men in a blue car just pulled up, can you get a read on the plate Mark?"

Mark answered, "No, angle is wrong, can you get it for me."

"Okay, I'm on foot - be back with you in a minute."

Mark, "Another car coming toward your location - be careful."

"In sight, here, Georgia plate, Alfa Tango Roman 5895 on blue Nissan Altima. Hold on I get the other one... Dark gray BMW, Georgia plate November Sugar Tango 5698."

"Got it."

Mark with a concern voice, "Eyal, you are sitting on some very unscrupulous gentlemen, the Nissan is registered to Victor Mendez, with a record for many ghastly things, murder and drugs being the most prominent. The BMW is registered to Isaac Al-Fakeeh, CEO of an oil exporting company out to the Middle East."

Eyal responding, "Yeah, I know who Al-Fakeeh is and he was not one of the guys in the BMW, I would think they are his state side overseers. I'm sure they are worried, may be planning to move up a time table. Any arrest warrants on these guys."

Mark, "Will be top priority in a few minutes with a well placed tip. Sit tight in case they move before police get there."

About ten minutes later, "We got another car and a van here, something is going down." Eyal was reporting to Mark.

"They still in there?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, and the van backed in like its being loaded."

"Tip to the locals has gone out; we should see some actions soon."

Later, Eyal is worried the police were not going to respond to Mark's tip, "It has been twenty minutes since your tip went out. Do you think I need to help it along?"

"Police are in route, ETA, five minutes."

"Good, I sit back and watch the Atlanta's finest do their jobs."

Seven police cars pulled around the warehouse, a swat team arrived and within minutes were entering the warehouse. Gun fire was heard than all quiet. Eyal just sat, watching. Soon a police wagon arrived and men in cuffs were loaded on. Next a crime scene truck arrived - investigation work was under way.

Eyal, "Let's call it a quits, I'm going home. We can read about it tomorrow."

"I'm for that. Nice job and we are still unknown."

"Like ghost in daylight." both men laugh.

Later that evening, Eyal phone is buzzing as he reaches his apartment; it's Christine.

"Just spoke with Mark, nice job by you two. You and Mark make a good team and I hope this cleans up Arthur's little dealings. I hate leaving a mission half complete." Christine was pleasant but there was a tone of disappointment that _The Big Dipper_ mission still had lose ends.

"I know the feeling Christine but sometimes it happens. Funny, I have never been a team player before, but Mark is an all right guy."

"Yes he is."

"Been thinking about that deal in pulling Joan out of Amsterdam. We still have that Russian cell group hang out there. Wonder if that is going to come back to bite us?"

"Maybe but we will deal with it when it happens. Will talk with you later." Christine disconnects.


	7. Cool Hand Luke

Eyal poured his coffee and reached for a bag of bagels, some cream cheese - none, he needed to do some shopping. Mrs. Miller down the hall could be cooking breakfast and if he just knock on the door and ask for some butter or cream cheese maybe - just maybe she would invite him for breakfast. Oh that was being conniving but he was hungry. With his hand on the door - the phone rang, "Good morning Christine, you are up bright and early this morning."

"Eyal how would you like to make a trip to New York and meet with another operative and me about forming a covert operations group for special assignments?" Christine was very business sounding but sincere.

"Thought you already had a group of one - me."

"Reckon we add a few more ghost, what do you say?"

"Yeah what the hell, nothing to lose in talking; besides I need something to keep me from becoming a crazy wacko with retirement." Eyal was glad to be included.

"This Friday would be perfect and plan on spending the weekend. Oh, by the way, bring your tux we are going to see _Carmen_ opening night at the Met on Saturday evening. See if Annie wants to join us, I have four VIP tickets."

"You sure know how to hook a man - _Carmen _is one of my favorites."

"It is also an assignment; fill you in when you get here." Christine disconnected.

Eyal smiled, yes being underground was the way to go. Pros - no rules to hinder the operation, which he never paid any attention to in the first place. Cons - no agency backup, never had much of agency backup from Mossad. How it is being finance is a question he will have to ask, his diamond venture could help with some but there had to be deep pockets in other places. The $800 grand he took from Georgia would only go so far, supporting clandestine missions cost money.

But there was another nagging problem this morning he was thinking about. He dials Annie's office direct line phone number. "Agent Walker" her voice came over the phone.

Eyal speaking in Hebrew, "You place tonight, pop-corn, pizza and movie"

Annie answering in Hebrew, "You do know this conversation is being recorded."

"So I take that as an okay, around seven."

"Okay, seven, but I'll order Chinese this time. Shalom."

Eyal knew full well that her office phone conversations were all recorded and he made that call for Auggie's ears. Auggie can't speak Hebrew and would have to request an English transcript. Eyal wanted to know if Auggie was tailing Annie, something that was nagging him, maybe his sixth sense was kicking in but Eyal need to find out. Was there more to Auggie confession then ridding himself of guilt feelings. His next call was back to Christine Kaufman.

"Hi Christine, it's your ever-loving man again, Eyal."

"Something going wrong?"

"I need a favor. Something is going on with Auggie Anderson pertaining to Annie Walker. It is a hunch right now but strong enough to follow up on."

"How can I help." asked Christine

"I just call Annie on the firm's main line, speaking in Hebrew for a date, Auggie can't understand Hebrew and he will have to ask for a transcript. If he requested the transcript of the conversation, then he is tailing Annie for some reason."

"You think it might be love on his part and you are in the way."

"I don't know... no I don't think it is love for Annie but maybe something else. He confessed to Annie last week that he knew about the bugs being planted in her home. I'm having a difficult time with why has Auggie waited so long to tell her. Like I said a very strong hunch on my part." Eyal explained.

"I know someone - I'll let you know and please keep me posted."

Next stop, the cleaners for quick service on his tux, transfer some funds to Haya and Avi, now that Haya was a single mother with two children, he felt responsible but why, he wasn't the father of baby Rebekah. His brother had told him that she was having a tough time because the ex-husband refused to pay support for her and the child. He didn't want them living in poverty - not Avi and his new little sister.

* * *

It was seven o'clock when Eyal arrived at Annie's with two bottles of wine and a small basket of colorful fragrant spring flowers.

"Eyal they are beautiful, so bright and cheerful, thank you." she taking the flowers and giving him a quick kiss. "Is this the start of you courting me, if it is I like it? Been a long time since someone brought me flowers."

"Just part of the plan. I love the way your eyes light up on seeing them."

She had on skinny jeans, a pale green knit tunic and her hair was pulled back into a phony tail, to Eyal, she looked like a sweet teenager, the all American girl next door.

"Neshama, you're looking youthful tonight, like sweet 16."

"And never been kissed. Thanks and you look happy."

"Being with you makes me happy."

"Chinese should be arriving soon - want to pour us some of that wine you're holding."

Eyal went around the counter, found the cork screw and proceeded to open the first bottle of wine, when the delivery came with a large assortment of Chinese. Eyal poured wine as Annie set the spread on a small dining table, truly a feast of savory morsels.

"Didn't know what you like so I order a little bit of everything."

"Neshema there is very little I don't like, this looks delicious, I'm fond of tasting different dishes - lets spoil ourselves with good wine and Chinese. At the same time I'm enjoying myself looking at a beautiful lady." Raising his glass of wine to her and tipping his head to one side.

Dinner was delightful with their natural teasing and playful kidding until midway through. Annie turned the conversation to a serious point, "Eyal, I been thinking about Auggie and his confession to me the other day. Something is going on."

"I think you're right. The morning I brought you home, he called me looking for you, maybe feeling a little remorseful for hurting you. But during our conversation he said something to me that keeps coming back to mind."

"What was that?"

"I asked him way he called me looking for you and his answer - you always turn to me when you were in trouble or hurt. The in trouble was first before hurt - it should have only been hurt."

"Is that why you asked for this date in Hebrew? See who would ask for transcripts."

"Very smart lady Annie Walker, yeah, I have a feeling there was more to Auggie's telling you about the bug then clearing his conscience. Sure hope I'm wrong."

"I don't think you are. Things around Langley are strained somewhat like a zoo full of paranoid animals."

"I told Christine, she has an inside source at Langley - we just sit back and see who ask for transcripts."

"Living like this is for crap, I'm getting so paranoid myself. Every time I come home, I do a sweep of the house for bugs."

"Being a little paranoid can save your life Neshema. Now on to a brighter note, I have to be in New York this weekend, how about joining me Saturday for a black tie event. Christine has four tickets to see _Carmen_ opening night at the New York Met. Champagne reception and all."

"I've never been to an opera, love to join you - it will be a new experience for me."

"_Carmen_ is the best opera for a newcomer; you will love it, a lot of high energy and stirring romance." Eyal was clearing the plates form the table and begin to wash them.

Annie was pouring more wine and looking at her movie collection. "What type of movie you feel like watching."

"Your choice Neshema, you are the classic movie expert."

Annie picks out a 1967 Paul Newman film, _Cool Hand Luke _for them to watch. Showing the DVD to Eyal, "He's a little like you in the film, refusing to submit to a system of rules."

"Rules are for the insecure." That wonderful touch of arrogance that really is the truth when it pertains to Eyal Lavin.

They settled on the sofa to watch, Annie snuggled against Eyal with both drinking wine and loving the feeling of being next to each other. By the time the movie was over, once more with two bottles of wine down, Annie was laying on the sofa with her head in Eyal's lap asleep. He gradually lifted her up in his arms and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Slipping off her tunic and skinny jeans, he laid her in bed, pulled the covers over her - kissing her good night and headed back to his apartment. Leaving her house that night he was thinking she was totally exhausted; must be under a great deal of stress at work and how he hated that for her and he was powerless to fix it.

* * *

Early Friday, Eyal was ready to leave for NYC, when his phone rang. "It's me Christine, and I have some information for you. There were three requests for the translation, Auggie Anderson, the new head of DPD and someone in International Overseas Operations."

"Well that is interesting. Thanks for the info, I'll be in New York later this afternoon."

Next call to Annie in hopes of catching her before she reached Langley. "Annie, are you on your way into work?"

"Yeah, almost to the gate."

"Want to make a quick detour; I have a gift for you, only take a second. You know the place, 15 minutes."

"Okay." Annie turned left headed to DC and the Jefferson Monument, the place in the past to meet when working on _The Big Dipper _project. Something was up or he would not have been so vague in his conversation.

She was standing by the rail along the basin of water overlooking the Jefferson Monument when Eyal walked toward her. She watched him approached, with his long leg stride, at times she remembered how tough it was for her to keep up with him when she was wearing heels.

"Morning Neshema, sorry to be so cloak and dagger."

"Must be important."

"First, here is an encrypted phone for us to use, my number has been entered as well as Christine's. Leave your regular phone at home this weekend, besides I think I owe you one or two phones." he handing her a new cell.

"I almost forgot, yeah you do."

"Second, three people asked for our Hebrew transcript, Auggie Anderson, the new head of DPD and someone in International Overseas Operations."

"So our suspicions were right, but why."

"I don't know Annie, watch yourself, since Christine retired you are on your own. Look, you've got me and we will work this out together." he putting his arms around her for reassurance, "Use that little radar of yours about reading people and play your hunches - just think before you leap."

"Might start thinking about a different line of work."

"What - Captain's Mate on a sail boat." Eyal was giving her that fabulous smile of his, looking in her eyes with that everything is going to be fine.

"I got to run Eyal, see to tomorrow in New York and thanks, partner."

Eyal's phone had already been encrypted and all tracking codes block. He needed to protect Annie all he could but not knowing what unknown enemy they were dealing with daunted him. How was Auggie mixed up in all this, was he a part of the enemy or a protector himself. Eyal just might take Auggie up on his offer to have a beer at _Allen's_, see what he could find out, these circumstances were surely murky.


	8. Carmen

Friday evening, Christine had arranged for a small private dining room at one of New York's nicer restaurants. When Eyal arrived, Christine was waiting in the entrance foyer and standing with her was Jack Walters.

"Am I late?" Eyal speaking to the two.

"No - not at all. Eyal Lavin I would like for you to meet Jack Walters. He was part of our _Big Dipper_ operations, the night Annie and I infiltrated the Russian Embassy gala." Christine was doing the introductions.

"The pleasure is mine Jack. Annie had amiable comments about you and that evening."

"Thanks." Jack shaking Eyal's hand. "I enjoy working with professionals."

Jack Walters is a former US Delta Force soldier and CIA Special Operations Group field officer. Little is known about his background but has demonstrated skill in the use of a range of weapons, hand-to-hand combat and surveillance tactics. A man in his mid-forties, he is quite and soft spoken, somewhat of a loner standing 6'2", well built and very strong. Jack has an appreciation of classical music and F1 auto racing.

These two men would be classified as tops in their field, the elite of elite spies.

After being shown to their dining area, Christine holding a glass of wine, "Which brings up the reason for our meeting. Jackson Bennett has contacted me about running off-book missions for him here in the states. Since the US and the UK are allies, he cannot operate covert missions on US soil. There is also a very strong possibility of some action in the Mediterranean. Jackson is getting a little edgy about the red tape he has deal with when timing is critical."

"What about our friend in Athens?" Eyal's suggestion.

"Have beaten you to the punch. Spoke with Antonio Zervos yesterday and he's in" Christine had been working overtime on her new project.

Eyal, "What is the nature of these missions?"

"Islamic extremist cells are dealing in illegal trade with criminals here in the states. Drugs, sex salve trafficking, prostitution and money laundering in order to finance their terrorist activities. There is a major network that operations here and elsewhere but our FBI, local police and Homeland Security can't seem to handle it because of legal restraints on them."

Jack, "Where will the intelligence be coming from?"

"MI6 and Mark."

Eyal, "What about funding, it could get costly."

"MI6 for basic cost and we have two other sources."

Eyal, "I can cover some of my expense but not all."

"You don't have to be concerned about it at all, we have you sheltered. I want to put together a team, you and Jack to run point on all the operations, together or separate and now here is the news bulletin. Joan Campbell is one hell of a field agent, if we need a two or more person operation, I would like to include her. Right now she is hanging in limbo and I'm sure she knew nothing about Arthur's operations. But we will have to keep her at arm's length.

Eyal, "I not absolutely sure about that move Christine, Joan was CIA to the core, do you think she can be trusted."

Christine, "She got burned by Arthur and the CIA, as far as trust; we will have to keep her knowledge of our workings on a small scale.

Jack, "Trust can be built over time; I speak from experience, right Christine"

"Jack and I have been working a few assignments for the French and Algerian consulates here in New York and I think this proposal by Jackson will gain us far more leverage to make a difference. I'm tired of innocent people being killed because of radical hatred. I would like to undertake this project even if we can only accomplish a minor amount of success."

Jack, "You can count me in."

Eyal, "I'm in but only on a part time bases, I have other responsibilities."

The pack was now formed, Christine was delighted to be back in the business and Eyal was glad to keep doing what he can do best, spy. The balance of the evening was general conversation with one last piece of business, Saturday night's mission. An American that works for the Algerian consulate was passing information to Isaac Al-Fakeeh and his terrorist groups.

* * *

Annie's flight from Washington to JKF was on time, hard to believe. Eyal was waiting for her, this time without a sign and as she came through the passenger gate he was all smiles, taking her carry on and kissing her caringly. "Good flight Neshema?"

"Fair, think I'll start taking the train, I hate airport security, but worth it seeing you and tonight, _Carmen_."

Eyal holding the door to a cab as the driver put her luggage in the trunk, "We'll stop by the hotel, drop off your belongings and go find a place to eat, I'm hungry are you?"

"A good deli would be great, I want a delicious hot Reuben and New York cheesecake with raspberry topping."

"Now you have made my mouth to water. I know the perfect place."

Having their late lunch at a popular cafe in Midtown Manhattan, Eyal and Annie were eating their hot Reuben sandwiches with smoke German beer to be topped off with, of course, New York cheesecake.

"Got a couple of things to tell you," Annie was bringing Eyal up to date on her activities. "I received a text message from Auggie to met him at a bar in Centerville last night and on my way there received another text calling off the meeting. No reason given. By the time I got back home I received a third text." She show Eyal the message _'Watch your back.'_

"Were you being tailed?"

"No, ever since we spoke yesterday morning I have been very careful. Eyal, what in the hell is going on."

"I don't know Annie, I might have a good guess."

"What?"

"There is another mole in the CIA that didn't get flushed out with the swept made during the internal investigations. Strong hunch, maybe a Russian since so much was focused on Isaac Al-Fakeeh and the oil money connection. From what I know, little was investigated about the Russian cell group that Simon was part of. Christine and Henry's mission was to expose Arthur and treason of profit. We stopped short of advancing our mission into the Russian ties as the enforcers. Lena Smith and Simon Fischer had to be working for someone - a top person we didn't uncover."

"You think the mole might be someone that was turned at the same time as Lena Smith was on board... And they are watching me because I may know more. Shit, now what?" Annie was looking to Eyal for answers.

"Auggie invited me to have a beer with him, think I'll take him up on it. He knows something."

"You think he was going to tell me something but afraid he was being watched."

Eyal looking at Annie with a half nod, " Perhaps - thinking more like he is afraid you are being watch and his contact with you would put him at risk - I guess word is around Langley that you two had a falling out."

"Yeah, Langley's little Peyton Place."

"Peyton Place?"

"A classic 1950's movie about a small town filled with scandal, murder and gossip. I have it at home, we'll have to watch it."

"More wine and pop-corn." Eyal was lighting up the conversation.

Annie taking a bit of her excellent cheesecake, "I was given an assignment yesterday in Ankara, Turkey could take a couple weeks or more, I'll be leaving Monday. Working as a translator with the US embassy shadowing a co-worker that may have been turned. Sounds a little like get Annie out of Langley mission."

"Might be or it may be for real, you are a field agent. After you finish in Turkey, take side trip to Tel Aviv and I'll meet you there, we'll hit the beach, should be nice this time of year."

"An Israeli sunset, sounds promising."

That evening, while Annie was getting ready, Eyal was looking at himself in the mirror thinking, '_not bad, you may be showing a gray around the edges but not bad. Tux still fits in all the right places and I'm going to take pleasure in this evening. Having Neshema on my arm and my type of outing for work.'_

"Eyal, will you help with this zipper." Annie was walking toward him, trying to hold the front of her dress and reaching for the back. Holding her right arm over her head, "It's a side zipper."

Eyal smiling as he obliged, trying not to tickle her as he zipped up the dress, "Normally I would be pulling the zipper in the other direction."

She didn't answer, just poked him in the side and went about finishing dressing with earrings and black evening heel sandals. She had her hair pulled back into a half-up style with soft curls down her back and stunning smoky eye makeup. Picking up her clutch, turned to Eyal for his approval. Annie was wearing a black evening gown that couldn't be any more alluring, especially with the soft, sheer material that swept over one shoulder. Stunning embroidered black beaded patterns liven up the lace bodice over nude material and running diagonally across the bodice and turning down to the tip of the mid thigh side slit. The dress was both captivating and elegant, also doing a remarkable camouflage of the scars left by Lena's bullets.

"Annie, you are absolutely exquisite. A man's fantasies come true."

"You do know how to flatter a woman, thank you." Annie giving him the once over, "Not bad yourself Mr. Lavin, right down handsome."

A black Bentley Continental arrived for Eyal, Jack was behind the wheel and Christine was beside him. She was all smiles as Annie and Eyal slid into the back seat. "Glad you could make it Annie, this should be a fun night."

"Looking forward to it. Hello Jack, so you get to go inside with us this time."

"Annie - again you look dazzling." Jack glancing over his shoulder at the couple in back. "Hi Eyal, you ready for some fun."

Jack looking smart in his tux, a slightly different style from Eyal. Both men cut a very handsome pair. Christine was dress in a dramatic aquamarine grown that highlighted her crystal clear blue eyes, dark auburn hair and a gorgeous diamond necklace.

"Can't wait. Jack, we are two lucky men."

"Well Eyal I don't think we will be picking any women tonight with these gorgeous ladies on our arms."

"Who wants too, absolutely enchanting is all I can say, an evening with two delightfully charming ladies."

Christine, "Oh yes this is going to be a fun evening with all this flirting from two super handsome men, nice to be out in the real world."

The opening night of _Carmen_ at the Lincoln Center, Metropolitan Opera was bustling with VIP's and very wealthy people. Christine on Jack's arm was in high spirits as they lead Eyal and Annie into the lobby for champagne cocktails. Eyal took Annie's arm and wrapped it around his "I don't want to misplace you."

Christine noticed a tender look in Eyal's eyes, and she lead to Jack, "You hard ass men do have soft spots don't you."

Jack smile down at Christine, even in high heels she is still petite to his height. "Only when beautiful ladies are involved." The four found their seats and chatted until the music started. _Carmen's_ production was electrifying and the foursome completely mesmerize by the performance. Annie was keeping time to one of the more brisk songs with her hand on Eyal leg, when she realized what she was doing, she quickly moved her hand. Eyal smile at her "I was enjoying it, no need to stop." Annie blushed. He just winked at her, taking her hand and placing it back on his leg - turned his head back to watch _Carmen_.

The gala afterwards was for select ticket holders in the grand ballroom. The four made their way to find their targets, a pass of information from an American to one of Isaac Al-Fakeeh carriers. They did not know who the carrier would be but had a picture of the American, a middle age man, glasses and graying hair, stood just under 6 feet tall and a little on the portly side.

Annie, "Over half the men in here fit that description."

Jack, "American in sight." he nodded toward the middle age man with a very young girl on his arm.

Eyal, "A purchased escort I would think."

Jack, "Looks uncertain, maybe his first drop."

Eyal turning his back toward the crowd, "Oh crap, Alim Kassab is the Arab contact and he knows me as an arms dealer. If he spots us, Annie remember sweetheart you are my wife, Mrs. Yiokas from Cyprus."

Annie had also spotted Kassab and holding to Eyal arm. "Yes George, I remember."

Jack, "We got you covered, Christine and I will watch Kassab and you two cover the American."

They split up and move to different sides of the room, keeping both targets in view. They had slipped their ear pieces in just before entering the reception. Within twenty minutes the pass between Alim Kassab and the American was made and both were head out of the gala.

Jack, "See that."

Eyal, "Yeah, we on the American, there was something passed to him in the exchange."

Christine, "Got the picture, now we need to get the intel."

Jack, "We should get both."

Annie, "We will. Eyal, he put an envelope in his left breast coat pocket, I'll jam, you pick."

Annie and Eyal walk beside the American, when Annie slipped into the man, Eyal reaching for Annie to keep her from falling, "Oh, I'm so sorry, a little too much bubby." Eyal was saying, "Please excuse us." reaching out his hand, "I'm Isaac Cohn and this is my tipsy wife Rivka."

The American, "That is alright, no harm done. Good evening." and they walk off.

Annie, "Why introduce yourself?"

"I wanted to let him know it was a Jew that picked his pocket, remember, he is selling intel to Islamic radicals to kill innocence people, Jews and Christians alike."

She took his arm and they walked out in the night air to wait for Jack and Christine. Shortly, Christine holding a small metal box walked up to Eyal and Annie. Eyal handed the envelope he had lifted from the American to Christine, "Enough evidence for the arrest."

Annie, "Where is Jack?"

Christine, "Best we don't know but I would guess this is the last we will see or hear about Alim Kassab."

Jack came around the corner looking like nothing had happened, smile at the three "All in a night's work." looking at Eyal "Did you get your package?"

Eyal nodded yes, "Let's go home."

* * *

Eyal and Annie thanking Christine and Jack for a fun evening; bid them good night shortly before midnight. "We are back early, would you like a drink in the lounge before we go up?" Eyal was holding the hotel's main door open for her.

"Sounds wonderful"

They found a quiet booth and he ordered Macallan Scotch 18, neat for both of them. "Enjoy your first opera?"

"You were right, it was electrifying, the music and the dance. Oh Eyal what have I been missing, thank you."

"Not all operas are as fun as _Carmen_. I'll keep an eye out for another good one if you would like, Europe is a great place for fine opera."

"I would like, you are introducing me to things I once turned my nose up at. Wonderful things, you are an amazing person Eyal Lavin."

"Goes both ways, how about introducing me to some of the things you like... but not the mud wrestling," Eyal was kidding with Annie.

"How did you hear about that, it was one time and on a mission."

"I have my ways." Eyal gave her a quick smile. They set for an hour, slowing drinking their drinks and loving each other company. "You ready to call it a night Neshema?"

"Okay, it has been a lovely evening." Leaving the lounge, they made their way to the elevator. Annie leaning against the wall waiting for the doors to open, Eyal placing on hand beside her against the wall and gently kissed her. She responded willing to his kiss. Ding went the elevator, breaking the moment.

Once inside the room, Eyal slipped off his jacket and undid his bow tie, took Annie in his arms, holding her close, kissing the bare shoulder moving up to her neck and ending with a passionate kiss. She kicking off her shoes, raised her arms around his neck as he slowly eases the zipper down in a steady motion. Softy moving his hand under the back of her dress and holding her in the small of her back. "Neshema, you are my heart's desire, the woman I want to cherish and adore." He kissing again, this time it was tender at first gradually becoming more wanting.

Annie responding to Eyal moves, loving the feel of his hand on her bare skin, the sweetness of his kisses, the passion of their embrace, slowly pulled away for him. "Eyal, you don't know how much I wanted this moment to happen... but can we wait?"

"Your time of the month?"

"How did you know."

"I'm a spy Neshema."

"You saw the tampon box"

"Yeah, well that too. We can still enjoy each other, I adore your kisses, and these are real kisses no longer games." He still holding her tight, not wanting to let go.

Taking a step back. "I can still satisfy you if you will let me." Annie had unbuttoning his cut-away waistcoat and was now fumbling with the hook on his trousers.

Eyal taking her hand and holding both to his chest, "Very tempting Neshema, very tempting... but no. I will wait on you so we will reach that first blissful moment together." He kisses her again before letting go her hands. "Come on my pretty one, let's retire to bed, you lying next to me is enjoyment enough for now."


	9. Conversation with Auggie

Early Monday evening and Eyal found _Monty's Grill,_ the little neighbor sports bar in a strip mall just inside Centerville. There was nothing special about the interior, a friendly place to meet after work for a few beers and watch all sorts of sport programs on four large screen high definition televisions or a sociable round of pool, there were two green topped pool tables in the rear. Eyal guessed the bar was near Parker William's home, as Auggie was staying with her and Mrs. Williams to help ease the burden with both women. Eyal walking into the bar saw Auggie near the front, sitting in a booth in plain sight of the door. A few couples were there but mostly younger men watching NHL hockey and drinking.

Auggie sensed Eyal's presents and wave his hand without raising his arm off the table. Eyal took a seat in the booth, across from Auggie and greeted him. "Hi Auggie."

"Good to see you - so to speak." Auggie extending his hand to Eyal.

"Likewise, how have you been?"

"Been good thanks, glad you call for that beer, what are you having." Auggie was smiling.

"I'm not much on American brew, draft will be fine."

"How about we split a pitcher." Auggie order a pitcher of draft and hot wings.

"Is this a social get together or something else?" Eyal want to dispense with the small talk and find out the reason Auggie wanted to met.

"We need to talk Eyal, you are my only safe connect I have to Annie right now." Auggie pouring himself a glass of beer, while Eyal was trying some hot wings.

"What's going on?" Eyal asked between bits.

"I'm sure Annie has told you about the bug in her house confession I had."

"Yeah, why now after so long. What was the point?"

"Never have been able to present things to Annie in a proper manner. I wanted to warn her but she got so furious, throwing things, breaking a lamp before storming out. I didn't have a chance to finish what I was trying to tell her."

"She does have a bit of a temper."

"So I have noticed. She is quick to leap without thinking something through."

"Yeah." Eyal was now working on his glass of beer.

"I knew she would run to you, that's why I called. Eyal, you have always been her safe harbor - the person she confides in and listens too. She has never really listened to me. I was worried about her. She means a lot to me, not in a romantic way, which was a stupid move on both our parts."

"Hmmm... So why is she needing to watch her back?"

"You saw the text."

"Yeah, was she being followed Friday night? She said she checked for tails."

"I was the one being followed. With her now in Turkey, I don't have a tail any more, idiots never dreaming we would talk even though they know you are in Washington."

"Your phone not tapped?" Eyal was asking.

"The number you have is a burn one... You ever heard of a Russian by the name of Ivan Romanoff?"

"Years ago, FSB agent that went rouge, got into some really dirty dealings but not much else."

"Sketchy intel we have on Romanoff that he is part of the Russian cell - same group Simon Fischer belong to, making him connected to Lena Smith. Annie had to be the one to seek revenge and kill Lena." Auggie was filling a foreigner in on classified information, risking his own neck for the safety of Annie and Eyal knew what Auggie was risking.

"You have any intel on a connection between Romanoff and a North African group called '_Goupil_'?"

"Isn't that a group of assassins for hire?" Auggie had heard of the group in the same intel transmission as Romanoff recent movement.

"Yeah, bunch of cut throats bastards. Operating mostly in Europe and the Mid East - Israel."

"Yes I have but not much, the name popped up in the same intel report on Romanoff movements three weeks ago. Why?" Auggie was now curious as to the extent of Romanoff connection to '_Goupil_'.

"Things are beginning to make sense Auggie. Jai Wilcox was afraid he had been targeted by the '_Goupil_' assassin team not long before he was blown away."

"Jai was getting close to uncovering Lena as a double agent and the Russian involvement, that's why he was killed. How did you know Jai had figured he was marked for death?"Auggie was now curious how Eyal knew anything about Jai Wilcox and especially that Jai was afraid he had been targeted.

"Jai and I have worked the field many times, might say we were field friends." There was no harm currently in telling Auggie about his association with Jai.

"You think Ivan Romanoff was part of that group of murderers and if so, to what degree?" Auggie was feeling more at ease about talking with Eyal.

"Don't know but would like to find out. Jai's research on Arthur, the oil money, the whole gigantic mess also is part of the reason he was killed. Damn it, there are still some unresolved pieces hanging out there." Eyal was grateful to Auggie for coming forth with his information and help. Eyal could tell Annie's well being was Auggie's motivation.

Auggie with a blank glaze into the distance of darkness, "Might still be another mole within our walls. That where the tails are coming from."

"That's what I'm thinking; Annie was involved with bringing down Arthur and that network which would put her in danger. They not knowing how much more she has knowledge of."

"You were also part of the mission Eyal, they could be after you." Auggie wasn't sure but it was a good educated guess, there had been clues because of Annie and her involvement with Eyal.

"My involvement is not general knowledge - I can keep a very low profile." Eyal recognized Auggie was fishing for confirmation - so he admitted his involvement in hopes Auggie would be willing to help him protect Annie and flush out the threat to her. "Need to expose the threat to both Annie and CIA."

"Damn it, Eyal I want to do something but I'm somewhat tie down. If they know you and I are collaborating, I could be arrested for treason... You are on the CIA's watch list."

"I would be highly disappointed if I weren't." Eyal knew he would be on the list for a long time to come. CIA and Mossad were rival agencies - not a warm fuzzy affable working relationship toward one another.

'Guess it is time we reset up our system of coded e-mails and messages boards." Auggie was in hopes that Eyal would trust him enough to welcome his help. He also knew Eyal would only give him the bare specifics - only what was needed to keep Annie safe, but that was sufficient for Auggie.

"All the intel you can feed me will help, have to work under radar - like little ghosts in the system." Eyal was tapping Auggie arm for conformation. The two drank more beer and laid out their plans to smoke out the mole and find Ivan Romanoff - probably the master mind behind Annie's troubles. The evening ended with a hand shake and both men satisfied they had talked.

Next morning, Eyal called his friend, Jackson Bennett, "Hey 007 dude, need a favor and good to hear your voice, how are things with you in Merry Ole London."

"To damn boring and you know I dislike London. You planning on adding a little punch to my life. What do you need Eyal?" Jackson Bennett was more of true Scottish Highlander, open spaces not the hectic hustle life of London.

"I've gotten wind of some movement of one Ivan Romanoff, the FSB rouge agent that is connected to a Russian splinter group. The same group that had the Syrians after Joan Campbell when we pulled her out of Amsterdam. Little activity in your neck of the woods - around Northern Africa."

"So you back to playing in shark infested waters again. Hang on, let me check." Jackson typing on his keyboard. "He's been under ground for over a year until three weeks ago - spotted in Tipaza, Algeria. What's up?"

Eyal answered, "Not sure, may have something to do with an international assassin team based in Tipaza, a group called, '_Goupil_', have you heard of them."

"Yeah, they are like shadows, well organized and financed. You think he is part of that group."

"Maybe or a client, do me another favor, flag him for any movement and let me know."

"Sure thing Eyal and don't let me get a call that they have you in a black body bag."

"I'll try my best to stay out of body bags. Thanks Jackson - owe you one."


	10. Family Man

_**Note: With Annie now in Turkey for an extended stay, we shall turn our attention to her partner. Eyal Lavin is the master of deception, a man that can kill without any remorse and yet has shown a tender side, one of caring and gentleness. We know he can be quick tempered and ruthless as well as gracious and charming. With a charismatic personality that ladies adore, he would have no trouble finding companionship. Eyal is a very complex individual with depth of character and in this chapter we will take a look at the man behind that gorgeous smile and tantalizing eyes - not the elite spy that men respect but a family man and maybe see the genuine Eyal Lavin. **_

* * *

Eyal was spreading cream cheese on his morning bagels, cooking eggs, getting together a bowl of fresh fruit and coffee ready to sit down for his breakfast and checking flights to Tel Aviv. He was going to go visit his son and spent time with his mother. Good, an available flight late that afternoon, he could sleep in route; he went ahead and booked, first class. There were three e-mails waiting for him to read.

First one from Auggie:

_We are set on message board with Lost Pet about the same code as we did before. Collie, Annie. Pit Bull, Romanoff, spade - unhurt, neutered - hurt, and locations as street names. Brown collar is well guarded or danger and blue collar is in the clear. At the vet - you have her. The burn phone number is only good when I'm not at work but texting is a full time go, I have a voice translator. I going to destroy this hard drive, you might say I don't trust the CIA so no more e-mails. It is pure hell working this way. Good luck, Auggie_

Second one from Avi:

_Hello Abba, I'm at school pricting my English with you. Hope I spell each word correct. This is fun learn to read and write a new language. Second year but professor saids I am good but have trouble with verbs. I have a big football match next week with Maccabi Hifa youth club. Baby Bee my little sister is cuting teeth and crys all night. She is cute trys to sit up and falls over much. Mother sold our television and is make me read and I like to read. Got to sign out next class about to start. Write soon. Your son Avi_

Eyal hit the reply to button"

_Hello Son, your English is very good and one of the most difficult languages to master. I am very proud of you. I will be in Tel Aviv later this week and will come for a visit. If your mother will say it is all right we can go out to the cinema and stop for Shnitzel and Ice Cream. I hope I can stay long enough to come to your football game, it will depend on my job. Give your baby sister a kiss from me. Hope to meet her soon and tell your mother hello. Keep up the good work, you are a smart boy. Abba_

The third e-mail was from Annie:

_Arrived safely to a disastrous bombed out front entrance to the embassy, a racial suicide bomber. Very tight security around here now and tension is high. My new co-worker is shy but nice, may take awhile to get to know her. We have four different languages in common. She speaks Greek, maybe I can get her to help me with that, one of the languages I need to learn. I have a room off the embassy campus, within walking distance. It is okay but small, in my free time I plan to visit some of the old historical sites here, I have bunch of travel brochures. Already missing you will write later, Annie._

Another reply, this time to Annie:

_My dear Neshema, thinking about you, please stay out of trouble and enjoy your time in Turkey. I going to Tel Aviv to visit my family, spend some time with Avi and my mother. Right now, I am just hanging in limbo not much to do in the way of work. I did have that conversation with our mutual friend, it will have to wait until we are face to face but I can tell you this - you do have good friend. Not much more to tell you except I miss you and might take a quick side trip to visit - have to let you know. Please stay safe my pretty one, E._

Eyal closed his laptop, and was thankful for all the e-mails he had received, each with varying degrees of good news. He was worried for Annie, and knew he needed to find out more about Ivan Romanoff and that connection, seldom was Eyal ever wrong about his hunches and this time he was wishing he was wrong, very, very wrong. Next stop, Tel Aviv.

* * *

It was a pleasant day in Tel Aviv when Eyal's brother Aaron meets him at the airport. "Nice surprise brother you coming to Tel Aviv," Aaron hugs Eyal. They had always been close, only two years difference between them. Aaron was the older brother and Eyal had wanted to be like him growing up. "Imah is already planning a family dinner for you."

"So she has told me, look I could use something to eat, got time for a sandwich?"

"Sure, and hey I like what you ordered for the boat, it should be ready for us by summer break, know my kids are looking forward to some sailing." Aaron was putting Eyal bag in the car.

The two brothers stoped at small cafe near Eyal's apartment that he keeps in Tel Aviv. They talked for several hours when finally Eyal said. "I'm going to give up my apartment here in Tel Aviv, may buy a seaside home in Greece for holidays. I've decided to put down my roots in the states, starting over and see what happens."

"I understand, hey you still have a home in Tel Aviv with me and Mom, of course our boat and holiday time on the water. Speaking of holiday time, Haya took Avi and her new baby by to visit Mom. And of course Mom was as happy as a cat that just eaten a parakeet." Aaron was telling Eyal.

"I'm going to call Haya and see if I can stop by to see Avi, still not real sure about that yet." Eyal took a slip of his drink.

"Go ahead, what do you have to lose. Besides, I think Haya wants Avi to be a part of our family, he is a Lavin."

Eyal smiled "Thanks brother for picking me up, want to drop me by your house and pick up my car."

The two were off the collect Eyal's car that he let his brother keep for him and headed to his apartment. The apartment was a small, studio type on the fourth floor, not much furniture, not half as nice as the one he had in Washington. Tel Aviv was a source of happiness and heartbreak, maybe more heartbreak. After taking a quick shower, Eyal pick up his phone and dialed Haya.

"Hello" her voice came over the phone so sweetly.

"Haya, it is Eyal."

"Eyal I'm glad you called, the extra support payment was received yesterday and bless you, thank you... You don't know how much we needed that money... bless you again." Haya was in good spirits.

"If you need more..."

"No. No. what you send was fine."

"Haya the reason I'm calling is I'm in Tel Aviv for a few days and would like to visit Avi." Eyal was holding his breath for the answer.

"Eyal that is wonderful, please come for dinner tonight, nothing fancy, I know Avi would be thrilled, he is looking forward to seeing you." She had a tilt of joyfulness in her voice.

"Love to Haya, can I bring anything." was Eyal answer.

"Just you, say around six."

"See you at six"

He got dress, dark slacks with a soft gray shirt, open neck, he was clean shaven and the sleeves of his shirt were roll two folds up on his arms. He looked at himself in the mirror and was remembering all those times he got dress for a date with Haya, oh so many years ago.

Eyal knock on the door to Haya's flat just before six. Avi swung open the door "Abba" hugging Eyal and being hug back by his father. "Come in Abba, Mom is in the kitchen and I want you to meet my baby sister, Rebekah, I call her Bee." The baby girl was lying on a quilt on the floor, cooing and kicking her legs and holding a small toy in one hand.

"Boy Avi, you have a pretty sister, you know what that means being a big brother, watching out for her." Eyal reached down and picked up baby Bee and giving her kisses on her chubby neck. The baby laugh, cooed, smiles and reached for his nose and he kissed her again.

"Hello Eyal, good to see you." Haya had come from the kitchen.

She still had the long flowing black hair falling gently on her shoulders, framing her face and that delightful smile and warm dancing brown eyes. Their eyes held on each other for a minute before Eyal could speak.

"Haya hello, I know where this little one gets her good-looks, you look lovely." was Eyal greeting.

She smiles at him, "Flattery will get you a free meal. Avi, go get the wine glasses from the cabinet." Turning back to Eyal, "You look so natural holding Rebekah."

"Remember my mom was a teacher and ran an after school program for the little kids when I was growing up, I was free labor for her." bouncing Rebekah and looking at her, "Avi says that she is call Bee."

"He calls her Bee, like a little bumble bee," laughed Haya "Make yourself at home, wine." she was holding up an unopened bottle.

"Yes please, here Avi take your sister while I do some man's work." Eyal giving the baby to Avi.

"What kind of man's work" Avi taking baby Bee.

"Opening a bottle of wine, you know there is a special learned skill to the technique of wine opening, let me show you." Eyal with the two children demonstrated the wine opening process.

The evening passed quickly, they laughed, played games and chatted about many things, Eyal even did diaper duty while Haya and Avi clean up the dinner dishes. Later that evening, Haya put Rebekah to bed while Eyal and his son were deep into a mad game of cards. She came back into the room and watched the two play, somewhere deep in her heart, she knew this was right to bring Eyal back into Avi's life. She poured the last of the wine for Eyal and her and a soft drink for Avi; she set with her legs folded up under her on the sofa. Soon it was time for Avi to turn into bed. He kissed Haya on the cheek, said goodnight to Eyal and went to bed. After he left the room, Eyal got up to also say good night.

"I must be going Haya; this was a wonderful evening, thank you." He was looking down at her.

"I must say I haven't had this much fun in a long time Eyal, I am so glad you came. Your mother called me just before you arrived and invited us to dinner tomorrow night." She was looking into his eyes, remember how expressive they were.

"Please let me pick you and the kids up to go to Mom's." Eyal smiled at her.

"I would like that, yes." She said softly.

Eyal looking over her head around the living room, "No television, you don't believe in Sesame Street".

"I had to sell it to pay the rent last month." she looked embarrassed.

Holding her face in his hands, "Haya please promise me that you will never do that again, I want to help and it will not put a hardship on me, you have two beautiful children, I want them to have what they need. I noticed Rebekah does not have a crib or dresser, I'll pick you up in the morning and we will go shopping."

"Eyal, I can't let you do that, she is not your child." Haya had a tear in the corner of her eye.

"She is Avi's baby sister and I want him to be proud of her." Eyal found the right words, "Besides, the next time I have to do diaper duty, I don't want to get on my knees to change a diaper."

A sweet smile came across her face as she shook you head yes.

"And a big screen television, call it educational, help with Avi learning English." He touching her arm, said good night.

* * *

Eyal was ready to take Haya and the baby shopping, but when he got to her flat, Haya answered the door, still in her robe holding a crying baby.

"Eyal I can't go today, Rebekah is running a fever and teething, I've been up half the night with her." Haya sounded like she was at her wits end.

Eyal taking Rebekah from Haya arms and walking into the kitchen saying over his shoulder, "Go ahead and get dress, I have Rebekah now, she will be okay." He found a clean linen kitchen towel, took some ice for the refrigerator crushed into tiny pieces and wrapped in the towel. He then held it to Rebekah mouth, the child started to settle down, sucking on the cold against her painful gums.

He walk back into the living room gently swaying Rebekah, humming in his low voice and holding the cold, wet towel to her mouth. He looks at Haya and smiled then nodded for her to go get dress.

Shortly, Haya returned, dressed in dark green jeans, a white blouse and sandals, she had also put on some make up. "Eyal, is she asleep?"

Eyal was now sitting on the sofa with Rebekah asleep on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I called in reinforcements, Mom should be here any minute to stay with Rebekah while we go shopping."

"Oh Eyal, you shouldn't, I don't want to be a burden."

"Remember, my mother is only happy when fussing over a kid, believe me, she will enjoy this time with your little one." Eyal smile, looking at the sleeping baby on his chest.

Johyna Grünberg, Eyal's mother was an average size lady in her late 60's, with silver almost white curly hair cut short, she had a smile that would brighten up any room, wise deep set brown eyes. Haya open the door for her, and she entered carrying a large tote. She quickly gave Haya a hug, which caught Haya a little off guard, but hug back.

"Now that's a perfect son, playing bed for a sick child." Johyna said with a cheerful note. Putting the tote down, and walking over to Eyal, slowly lifting the sleeping child from his chest and holding the baby close to her, "Now you two run along and take of your business. Rebekah and I will be fine, I can find my way around here, now scoot."

Eyal, "You got my number if you need us. We should be back right after lunch, love you Imah." he leaning over to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Thank you Mrs. Grünberg, please make yourself at home." Haya pick up her clutch and left with Eyal.

As they walked to the street and Eyal's car, he asked, "What did you once call her when we were together, somehow Mrs. Grünberg sounds too formal."

"I called her Imah which is a little strange for me now; after all we are not married anymore."

Eyal open the door for her, not saying anything because whatever he would say more than likely come out all wrong.

Their shopping spree went amazingly well, baby crib, dresser, playpen, high chair, pink sheets and quilts. A small locking chest for Avi, boys need a secret place for their things - away from a baby sister, Eyal remembering his early teens and his younger sister Sarah. A 54" flat screen television with DVD player and recorder was also purchased. Down another isle in the electrics department, Eyal found a nice laptop for Avi and an iPhone. A quick trip through the toy department, two Fisher Price toys and a stuff doll for Rebekah and for Avi, 5 Second Rule game and Play Station 3 with a game. Eyal was almost like a little kid in the candy store - well he was a big kid in the toy department, he was having a blast. Their last stop, to buy some clothes for the children. Eyal picked up a cute pale yellow dress with a tiny bumble bee and pink flowers on the skirt.

"Here Haya," holding the little dress up, "Please dress both children up and have a professional picture taken, one for me, you and my mother, deal." He had the broadest smile on his face.

She was laughing at him, "Deal."

They stoped for lunch at a cafe they use to eat at when they were dating.

"Remember when we first met." Haya was taking a slip of her drink.

"My friend's wedding, the guy you were with had partied a little too much; I drove you and your girl friend home from the reception. You were very cold and aloof, I tried flirting with you but you turned an ice cold shoulder."

"My girl friend was coming on to you like a cat in heat, besides you were much older than me, more like a big brother type." Haya said chuckling.

"How old were you, 18, 19, you really caught my attention." Eyal answered

"I had just turned 19 and you were 29, dashing, tall, dark and truly handsome, more than likely with a dozen girls falling at your door step." She smiled at Eyal.

"There were a few, but you were something special. I don't know how many times I call for a date before you would go out with me." Eyal said looking down at his food.

"You were a man of the world in med school and I was just a lowly freshman at the university, I didn't think we would have anything in common. I didn't want to be just another notch on your belt."

Eyal smiling at her, "Well you did finally agree to let take you to the cinema, and we had a good time if I remember right."

"I was surprised that you were such a gentleman, didn't even try to hold my hand, I think that is what changed my mind."

"Haya I'm sorry our marriage did work out, it was mostly my fault, and I adore our son, but never put us first."

Haya "Eyal it was also me; I could not understand your need to be with Mossad. What is past is past, we can only move forward and thanks for including Rebekah, it means a lot to me and also Avi, he loves that little girl." She took a bit of her food, look away than back at Eyal.

He smile, "I know my family will include Rebekah as being part of the Lavin family, besides her name is already Lavin, no need to ask how I know, I check birth records."

"Why would you do that?"

"I know her father doesn't want to have anything to do with that precious little girl, I just wanted to know who the SOB was. Father was listed as unreported, I'm not going to ask why - that is your concern. Haya, if I'm out of line, tell me."

"He had a mistress when I was carrying the baby, it was an easy divorce and I took your name back because of Avi. Are you good with that?"

"Yes, I'm fine with that besides how long were you a Lavin anyway - eleven, twelve years."

They finished lunch and returned to her apartment to find Rebekah's fever had broken and sleeping peacefully on a quilt on the floor. Johyna was making some pudding that Rebekah could eat later and not upset her stomach which happens so often with a teething baby.

"Get all you business take care of?" Johyna ask as the two came into the apartment.

"Yeah Imah, how is the baby?" Eyal asked winking at his mother.

"Good, very good, she can come tonight to dinner. I'll just finish this pudding and then be on my way."

Eyal, "I need to get going also," looking at Haya, I pick you guys up at 5:30 okay, see to later tonight Imah." and he was out the door, leaving the two women alone.

Starting his car, Eyal starting to think about what he had thrown away years ago, a family and that little brown eye baby could have been his second child. Well the only thing he could now do is make sure Avi had a father. That evening's dinner with the family was very pleasant, taking Haya and the two kids home later he was hoping she would invite him in for a night cap. Well his wish didn't come true, they said good night at her apartment door and he walked down to his car.

* * *

A week later, Eyal was sitting at his mother's kitchen table while she was busy making breakfast for her son, Avi and Kaleb, her husband. "Here son, you can feed Rebekah." Johyna hand Eyal a bowl of food for the baby. Eyal had picked up Rebekah and Avi the day before and brought the two children to his mother's for the night - family bonding.

"She is such an adorable baby, she could be your daughter." Johyna giving Rebekah a sweet pinch on the cheek.

"I have a child, my son." Eyal holding a spoon of food for Rebekah to take.

"Yes, your son's baby sister who does not have a father. No child should grow up without a father."

"Look Imah, I'm holding Rebekah, feeding her and also do diaper duty."

"I have also seen you play kissy face with her, you know she has a piece of your heart."

"I'm a single man - trying to be a good father to one I don't need two."

"I was so blessed, I had four."

"And two broke you heart when they died."

"Yes, but your heart can only be broken if you have experienced the joy of their love and time with them. Those memories will never die."

"You have four grandchildren to continue with your joy of their love."

"No, I have five grandchildren, four by blood and one by love. I love that that precious baby you are holding as much as I love your Avi. Son, Haya has no family but for us. Losing her parents in the terrorist bombing was demoralizing for her and without any brothers or sisters."

"I know Imah." about that time Avi walked into the kitchen, kiss his grandmamma and tickled his baby sister Bee. "Hi son, we were talking about heading to the beach or park for the day, have a picnic. We can call Aaron and make it a family day. How does that sound?" Eyal was finishing feeding the baby and Avi had his English grammar book with him for Eyal to help with homework.

Johyna, "The park would be more fun for Avi and Aaron's kids. I make a lunch." she was watching Eyal and Avi studying English together all the while Eyal was still holding baby Bee in his lap, he was such a natural at being a father.


	11. AWOL

It has been three weeks since Annie arrived in Turkey and still nothing. The only good thing happening, Annie was learning Greek and if she was going to spend time with Eyal on his boat, it would be nice to know the language. Her new CIA handler was easy to work with and because there wasn't much to report, they had decided to drop the daily reporting protocol and for her to give only weekly updates. She now understood why Eyal hated protocol so much and played by his own rules. She and Eyal had been keeping in touch but not on a daily bases, she was not going to be clingy although she missed seeing him terribly. He was renewing his role as Avi's father and there was one e-mail from him she liked but made her a little sad. Eyal had sent her a picture of him and Avi at a football match. Avi's team had lost but you couldn't tell it by the smiles on father and son faces.

This was her day off, she was tired of site seeing. Her mission was to get close to a co-worker but Tezer was very shy and kept to herself. The only contact Annie had with her outside of work was the Greek lessons and that was few and far between. Annie had decided to spent the day at old street bazaar along Cikrikcilar Yokusu near Ulus Meydani, it was a busy market place where few foreign tourist ever visited and she could browse without being hassled by vendors selling their merchandise. There were beautiful displays of Turkish linens and handcrafted copperware. Turning left going up a hill to the gate of the citadel was a street with a village feel - vendors lining both sides of the narrow street selling spices, dried fruits, and assortment of nuts. Annie was taking her time visiting the various vendors and purchased some fruit and nuts for snacking later. She had also found some linen items for Danielle and was now sitting in a quaint cafe, having Turkish coffee and Bulbul Yuvasi.

While enjoy her coffee, Annie could feel someone was watching, she look looked around but didn't see any one that looked suspicious. Was she being paranoid or was it the sixth sense that Eyal seem to have about be watched. She finished her break from shopping, and headed back into the street. As she stopped at a fruit vendor, she couldn't shake the feeling, still she didn't see anyone. She decided to cut her shopping excursion short and return to her room. Keeping watch for any sign of a tail or trouble she quickly made her way back to the main part of town and caught a cab to her boarding house. She was not feeling very safe.

Once in her room, she felt anxious, uncertain for the first time since arriving in Turkey. Eyal had once told her feeling a bit paranoid could save her life. She was in hopes she made the right move by leaving the market place and not over reacting. There was still a few hours before time for dinner, she would spend those hours reading, maybe study so more on Greek lessons, learning a new language was easy for Annie, it was her expertise.

Shortly before dinner, buzz, buzz, buzz, it was Eyal. "Hi Neshema, are you enjoying your day off?"

"Hello Eyal, yeah went to a street bazaar, it was remarkable." She was delighted to hear his low lusty voice.

"Good place to hide in plain sight. Buy anything interesting?"

"A gift for Danielle. What are you doing?" She was cheerful and lighthearted.

"Getting bored." Eyal was quick to answer.

"You are never boring."

"Don't have my partner with me. Need to stir up some excitement in my life." He now had that wonderful playful flirtatious tone.

"You said something about taking a side trip to visit."

"When is your next day off?"

"Wednesday."

"I'll be there. Miss you pretty one." Eyal was wanting to see her in the worse way, he was missing her smile and the way she would look at him. Yeah, Eyal had it bad.

"Miss you too Eyal - see you Wednesday." Annie was excited about seeing Eyal - she couldn't wait.

Why didn't she tell him about her feeling that morning in the bazaar, because she wasn't sure and no need to worry Eyal. She was glad he would be there in a few days; she genuinely wanted to talk to him. She still had the feeling something was not right and she couldn't shake it.

* * *

Annie's day at the embassy had come to an end, it was Tuesday and Eyal would be there the next day. Saying good evening to her co-workers, she stepped outside of the embassy compound when her phone buzzed.

"Hi Neshema, turn left and hop in." It was Eyal and he was standing beside a parked car midway down the walkway with that brilliant smile and a wave.

She started quickly walking toward him as he came around the car - both meeting with a hug and long kiss. She was back with her partner, the man she has become so depend on for her encouragement and feeling of strong affection. Eyal letting her go, open the car door for her to slid in, walking around the back of the car, looking around for any signs of trouble, Eyal was getting a intense feeling they were being watched.

"What a wonderful surprise, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"You know me, I can pop up anywhere. I know an excellent restaurant on the other side of the city - we'll go there for dinner." He eased the car into the traffic, keeping an eye out for a tail.

"I love the picture you sent me of you and Avi, he is a fine looking boy."

"Smart too, learning English and we have just about quit speaking Hebrew to each other." Eyal reach over to take Annie hand and place it on his leg. "There, that's much better."

"Have something on your mind."

"Always, just depends on who I'm with." glancing over at her and smiling.

As Eyal drove through the traffic, he noticed a tail and was trying to decide to lose the tail or play it out - trap the person following them and find out who, what and why. "Annie, reach in the back and get my bag, there is an extra gun in there for you to take."

"What's wrong?" reaching for the bag on the back seat.

"We have a tail; think I want to play it out, find out what going on."

"I was right." Annie was now realizing her sixth sense was working.

"About?"

"In the bazaar the other day, I had a sense I was being watched but couldn't see anyone. Kind of like your ability to know you being watched."

"Good for you, took me four years to develop that sense. Pay attention to the feeling it is a life saver. We are going to stop at a very public restaurant for dinner, see if he has the balls to come inside."

"No chance of a relaxing romantic date with you tonight." Annie was putting the gun in her hand bag.

"Doesn't look like it. But hey, that's our life story." Eyal was turning into the parking lot of a large restaurant that seems to be very popular. "Here we go Neshema, the best Doner Kebab in Turkey."

"You know you way around, don't you?" She was also watching for any signs of the tail.

"This is my side of the world, Neshema. Let's eat and enjoy." Eyal with his hand on Annie's back, leading her into the restaurant, all the while keeping his eyes peeled for their tail. Once inside, they were shown a nice table for two near the center of the dining area. Both looking to see if the tail had followed them in.

"Guess he is waiting for us out side, this could be a follow and report tail. Good, which means we are not going to have a shot out inside the restaurant." Eyal was amused as he looked over the menu.

"What's going on Eyal, why are we being tail?"

"Told you I had that conversation with Auggie, we believe there is still another mole in Langley, and you are targeted because of the involvement with flushing out Arthur and you were also Simon's girlfriend. I don't think that matter has come to a close. May be thinking you know more about their operation."

"Simon never told me anything." Annie had a sharp edge to her voice.

"They don't know that. Have you ever heard of Ivan Romanoff?"

"Simon did mention he had to meet a man name Ivan one time but never his last name. Who is he?"

"Very bad ass Russian FSB agent that went rouge and was tied to Simon and Lena Smith. We think he is the mastermind but the intel is very weak."

Annie with her chin up, looking at the ceiling, her eyes shifting back and forth, "I remember something now, Simon always wore a signet ring until the second time we were in Paris together and his ring was missing. I asked him about the ring and his answer was that the ring was important and in a safe place."

"Did he tell were the safe place was."

"Not then but later when he was in Washington just before he was killed, he gave me a note with numbers on it, some type of code, telling me to remember Paris and his missing ring. Eyal, that ring may be an important link. The ring had been so dear to him; it was given to him by his wife who died in child birth. The more I think about the ring; Simon would not part with it unless something was on or in that ring. It may be something important - a link to finding this Ivan Romanoff."

"Like a microdot. Now we have to locate that ring. You still have that note?" Eyal was asking in hopes she had kept the note.

"Yeah, it's in Georgetown - on the other side of the Atlantic."

"Nice, Annie you really do know how to make things complicated." He tilting his head and raising his eye brows with a slight chuckle.

"Trying to keep you on your toes, we need to get that note."

"Let's take care of our little tail first and we'll figure out our next move. I love a good mystery." Eyal giving Annie a hug as they left the restaurant.

Walking toward their car, Eyal was again on the lookout for their tail, spotting a reflective tape that had been placed on the back bumper for easy night time identification when tailing. He openly pointed to the tape as he and Annie approached the car. "Not very creative."

"Spy school 101." Annie was chuckling at the amateurish move by their tail.

Eyal stooped down and pull off the tape, holding high above his head before tossing it away, making sure the tail saw him - ramping up the cat and mouse game.

"Now where too?" Annie was fasting her seat belt, maybe hoping for a high speed chase - get the blood flowing.

"A drive in the country, I'm getting tired of this and I am convinced this jerk is only an observe and report." Eyal headed the car north-north west toward the Black Sea. After about forty-five minutes of driving, Eyal pulls the car off to the side of the road and stops. He gets out and standing by the car, waits until the tail is passing them, Eyal giving the car the international HI sign. He gets back in and turns his car around, heading back to Ankara but only for a short distance. The sun had set and it was turning dark rapidly.

Turning off to a side road, shutting down all lights on the car and slowly driving until a bend in the road, pulling into the dark cover, Eyal gets out. "Stay here Annie, I'll be back soon." He walks back to the main highway; stepping in the deep shadows, and waits. Annie had turn in her seat, holding the gun Eyal had given her and trying to see into the pitch black darkness of the night. She was not scared but on guard, watching and listening. It wasn't long before the tailing car doubled back, heading to Ankara at a normal rate of speed, they had lost their target.

Eyal softly tapping on the back of the car, letting Annie know it was him returning and not getting shot.

Sliding in and patting her on the hand that was holding a gun. "We're okay, they are gone. Now it is time we visit a friend." Eyal starting the car and continue down the lonely side road for several miles until entering another main road. Turn left he was now heading more west than north.

"You think they were working for someone or for hire." Annie was asking.

"Definitely for hire, very unprofessional and I would think local hoods."

"Who is your friend?"

"One of my most valuable assets here in Turkey, known him for years - has his ear to the underground criminal world. He might have some answers for us." They drove on for another fifteen minutes until they reached a small village and Eyal found this friend's home. A modest house in an average neighborhood.

"You have a head scarf with you, these folks are very devout Muslims, no need to upset them with an uncovered head. She was carrying a blue and fuchsia print scarf and quickly wraps her head, pushing any blond hair under the scarf. Annie and Eyal walked to the door, knocking softly.

"Hello there, is you father at home." Eyal was asking the boy that answered the door. There were shown around to the back, a workshop at the rear of a neat yard, two dogs behind a fence started barking as they walked by. An older man, with white beard and wearing a taqlyah came out of the workshop and Eyal spoke to him in Turkish. The man pointed toward the workshop and giving a slight wave put his hand on the young boy's shoulder and they walked back to the main house.

Annie and Eyal entered the shop, a small copper crafting shop. There Eyal was greeted by his friend, a middle age man standing about 5'5'' with a black beard and also wearing a taqlyah, he was smiling happily to see Eyal. He looked over at Annie and gave a miniature nod of recognition, then back to talking to Eyal, both men speaking in Turkish.

"Good to see you my friend" Eyal was opening with the needed pleasantries.

"Likewise my friend. Is that the American everyone is looking for here in Turkey?"

"Think so, what do you know." slipping this friend a few folded Turkish Lira.

"A Russian has a 'take alive contract' on her, and the description is very good, height, complexion, eyes and I bet she is a blond. Works at the American embassy. The contract went out last week."

"You know who the Russian is?"

"I might." Eyal slipped him some more money, "Romanoff, he is staying in North Africa, sorry, I don't know the country."

"You told me enough, here buy your wife something nice." Eyal once more gave him some money. Thanking him and taking Annie by the arm leading her out the door and to the car.

Once in the car, Eyal shook his head, his hunch was right it was Ivan Romanoff, he scoffed, "Annie we need to hid you and fast."

"What was said back there?"

"Ivan Romanoff has a bounty on you with a take alive order. The take alive order means questioning and torture. I'm sure it is because of your connection with Simon Fischer. I'm sorry sweetheart but you are going AWOL."

Annie was in shock, sitting quietly for a while and then, "It was a short lived love affair, a simple intense love affair, no secrets passed, he started out being my mission and became my lover. Oh damn it."

"And he protected you the best way he could, Annie you know how powerful love can be, but right now we have to make sure you stay alive and safe. That means I'm going after Romanoff, you will only be safe if he is dead."

"Eyal I can't let you put your life at risk."

"You have no say in the matter, didn't I just say love is powerful."

"What."

"Annie Walker you are the love of my life but this is not how I wanted to tell you. I had grand plans of a romantic weekend in paradise, not an escape thru Turkey in the darkness of night."

Tears was flowing down her cheeks as their car cut through the night, "I love you too Eyal." was all she could manager to whisper. She was desperately in love with Eyal and here they were once more thrown together in danger, did they have to steal precious seconds of affection between running for their lives. Once more he reached for her hand, and placing it on his leg, this time keeping his hand on top of hers.

"We are in this together, you and me...We are going to Istanbul, switch out cars and drive into Greece. You have a clean passport with you?"

"Nannia Marie Yiokas."

"That's my girl, I love being George, and I have him with me also." they both laugh, for the first time since being tailed, they laugh and needed to laugh, it was going to be a long night.

Reaching Istanbul, Eyal drove to the airport and found the rental place he had got the car from in Ankara, he pulled in. "I'm going to turn the car, pay the long distance fee. We don't need to have the police looking for us and a stolen rental."

"Where are we going to get another car, rent one?"

"From the largest used car mall around, long term parking." Eyal winked at her.

"I should have known."

They were walking up and down rows of parked cars, looking for one that had the parking ticket in sight, "There it is, the green Volvo." Annie spotted a late model with the parking ticket lying on the dash. She stood watch and Eyal slipped the lock on the door, and Annie being the smaller size slipped under the wheel and hotwired the car. "Here we go, come Eyal you drive." as she slipped to the passenger side of the car, and Eyal behind the wheel.

"Next stop - top it off with petro and then on our way to Greece." Crossing the border into Greece went smooth and they were on their last leg to Athens. Annie feeling safe being with Eyal, settled back in her seat and leisurely fell to sleep with Eyal driving, listening to music on the radio.


	12. Because of a Pipe

Annie had to use the rest room, so they stopped at a family owned general store about a half hour outside of Athens. It was early morning and Eyal had been driving all night - all he was wanting to do, get to the safety of Athens, ditch the car some place and get some needed shut eye. He and Annie had walked inside the store as the sun was just peeping up for its daily trip across the sky.

Eyal with a sweet roll and drink walked out of the store, not realizing the extent of his exhaustion, he had been up close to 24 hours and all he wanted to do was get Annie and himself to Athens. He walked around the corner of the building into the alley where he had parked the car and stopped. He unlocked the door to the slow idling car when he heard something behind him. Four young men had followed him out, turning around slowly he was met with a fist to his face. He stumbled back a few steps dropping his roll and drink, taking in the four young men standing in front of him, "What in the hell do you want? I don't have anything."

"Yes you do." The tallest one said before coming at Eyal again. He easily side stepped this swing; punching the chap in the gut and watching him fall to the ground. "You crazy idiots - get out of here before I get really annoyed." Eyal pointed at the other three, not as tall as their friend but built quite a bit bigger.

They looked at each other and laughed and approached Eyal at the same time. He ducked the first punch, striking out and breaking the middle guy's nose and the guy yelling out in pain. About that time, Annie came around the corner, seeing the fight, threw her drink bottle at one of the assailants hitting him in the temple. Another grabbing her from the back as she elbows the side of his head breaking his hold on her, she spins around and kicks him in the groin, doubling him over in pain.

Eyal turned in time to catch the third guy's fist before it could collide with his face, Eyal growled in frustration, all Eyal wanted to do was get Annie out of there. Hitting the side of the thug's head with his elbow and landing another punch in the mid section. He saw Annie get cold cock by something the second guy held in his hand. Turning to hit Annie's attacker, Eyal balled his hand into a fist, but that's as far as he got as something solid connected with the back of his head.

He barely caught a glimpse of Annie laying on the ground, blooding tricking down the side of her face, was his last conscious vision as his body hit the ground hard and everything went black.

Annie regaining her awareness watched as the four vandals drove off in their stolen Volvo, that's when she saw Eyal lying unconscious on the ground, blood slowing running from the back of his head. She crawling over to him, saw where his had been hit in the head and a pipe nearby. Holding his head she wanted to see how badly he was hurt; she found a gash about three inches long. Head wounds were terrible at bleeding, she tried to wrap away the blood and found the wound not to be deep. Here she was in a strange country, just begging to learn Greek and Eyal was hurt. They were very close to Athens and she remembers meeting Nick. Eyal had once told her that Nick was 'one of us'. Flubbing through Eyal's pockets looking for his phone, she found it, with his phone in her hand, she hurriedly looked for Nick's number - there, Nick Rokos was listed. She hit the speed dial for him, the phone rang, oh please God let this be the right number.

A male voice answered in Greek, "Hello Eyal."

Thank heavens it was the right number, "Hello, Nick this is Annie, remember the blond with Eyal."

Nick now speaking in English, "Yes I remember, what's wrong?"

"We need your help..." she proceeded to tell him what happen and he directed her what to do when the ambulance got there. Nick was calling for help and also on his way. Within twenty minutes both Nick and the ambulance had arrived. Annie not being able to speak Greek couldn't help and Nick was wonderful acting as translator. She knew enough Greek by now to know Nick was telling the ambulance personnel something very different from what she had told him - Nick was protecting Eyal's identity.

After the ambulance was on its way with Eyal, Nick looking at Annie's head, "You need some medical attention also, I drive you to the clinic that Eyal has been taken. You are also going to need a place to say, I get you a room at the _Kingdom_."

* * *

Eyal slowly regained consciousness, groaning as he became aware of the ache in his head. The events of what led to the ache came quickly to mind as he shifted into a more comfortable position, expecting to feel the uncomfortable ground underneath him and instead was surprised to feel the softness of a bed.

"Don't move around Eyal, you should remain quiet."

Eyal opened his eyes, glad that the room was darkened as he searched for the familiar voice. "Annie?"

"Yes, Eyal, I'm right here." The voice came from the chair next to the bed.

"Are you alright? The last I saw, you had blood running down your face."

"I'm fine, they took a couple stitches in the side of my head, just above my ear - won't be able to see any scar. Got to say, we put up one hell of a fight, hard to win against a pipe and four idiotic crooks, but they should be feeling some pain today."

"Where am I?"

"Nick brought you to a clinic, Eyal."

He closed his eyes and started to relax, "Where are you staying?"

"I have a room at _Poseidon Kingdom, _not as nice as what we had and they let me use one of the resort's cars." Annie was standing beside Eyal's bed, holding his hand and looking at his eyes that were darken and bruised from being hit with a pipe. "Get some sleep Eyal, I'll stay here with you." as Eyal drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, as Eyal open his eyes again, Sebastian was sitting with him, he patted him on the arm and quietly said. "Enjoying your stay in Athens?"

He looks over at him, "How long have I been out."

"Two days Eyal, but the swelling on your brain is going down and the doctors are amazed at your hard head." Sebastian smiled at him.

"And what about Annie, is she okay?"

"I'm right here Eyal and I hate this way of meeting your family."

"Sebastian take care of her for me and has she met Uncle Feivel?" Eyal was concern for Annie.

"Someone call my name?" as Dr. Moysiadis entered the room. "How are we doing today Eyal?" Annie looked puzzled and Sebastian noticed the look.

"Hurting, I have one hell of a head ache."

"As you should my son, as you should. There for a while we were holding our breath that your brain would not swell to the point of surgery to relieve any undue pressure. Son, you have one hard head."

"So Mom has told me. How long will I be here?"

"Few more days and then to stay with Sebastian for another week or so. Has your mother been told?" Dr. Moysiadis was looking into Eyal's eyes with a light for reaction.

"No, don't call her."

"As you wish, you going to be fine, stay away from ruffians." as he left the room.

Eyal was looking tired and his eyes were getting heavy. He tried to smile at Annie but it was difficult to do as he wanted to return to his sleep. Eyal closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep, what a wonderful feeling he had knowing that he was involved with family and Annie was staying by his side.

Sebastian and Annie walked out to the hallway, Annie looking for more answers. Sebastian offing to buy Annie some coffee and he starting talking. "My mother and Eyal's mother are sisters, and Uncle Feivel is their youngest brother. He is the reason Eyal entered medical school. Eyal may be Israeli but he is also half Greek Jew, his mother's side of the family all live here in Greece."

"Now I understand why he spends so much time in Athens, he has family both here and in Tel Aviv. He had once told me about his grandmother, Sarah who died in a Nazi concentration camp, was she also your grandmother."

"Treblinka in Poland, such a sad story. No, she was Eyal's grandmother on his father's side, from what little I know, it was because of a Dutch teenager that Uncle Josef, his father's name, escaped with an older sister during an uprising at the camp. Terrible times back then, Hitler's Holocaust was horrendous."

"So you knew his father."

"Yeah, and what a guy he was. Eyal is much like his father, the man had an infectious personality, a very charismatic person. He passed away around five years ago and Eyal's mother just remarried last year."

They continue their conversation a while longer before it was time for Sebastian to leave. "When Eyal is back on his feet, the two of you with have to join us for dinner; I know my wife would love having you. Tell Eyal I'll be back tomorrow." With that, Sebastian excused himself and left.

A nurse was just leaving the room later when Annie came back to visit. "Hello Prince Charming" was her cheerful greeting. She was referring to the passport naming conversation they had back in London.

"Hey beautiful." as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"You are looking a 100% better than yesterday, color is back in your face and no blood clots on the brain, and all you need is a recovery period." She was smiling, holding his hand and sitting next him on his bed.

"Good, glad to hear that... come and lie down beside me and keep me company." He slipped over a bit to give her room as Annie stretched out beside Eyal, lying on her side facing him.

"We are in this together Eyal. When you are back on your feet, we'll find out what is happening and why I have been targeted by Ivan Romanoff."

"Right Neshema, we are in this together for the long haul, just a little set back here." he touching her face and loving her nearness.

* * *

"Easy does it Eyal, you still have a concussion." Annie and Nick were helping him into a chase lounge on the balcony of their room at _Poseidon Kingdom. _He had just been release from the clinic after being there for four days, with doctor's orders of another week of bed rest.

"I'm fine, just a little head ache." He was easing back against the chase, looking at the view of the resort's main pool and terrace. Their room was on the third floor and beyond the palm line terrace were the individual villas overlooking the sea. Eyal had spent many a holiday at the _Poseidon Kingdom, _and he was familiar with the lay out, right down to the employee quarters which were around the corner for their room. Being very pleased with the room, he could spend his days recovering with people watching, which was a fun past time - trying to figure out their occupations or were they came from, a childhood game he and his brother once played.

"I have room service bring you lunch, what would you like - the seafood plate look very appetizing today." Nick was making a note and waiting for their order.

"Seafood sound good, okay with you Eyal?" Annie was placing the order knowing it was okay with Eyal.

"Yeah anything, and Nick, I going to need a laptop in here."

"Sure, be back in twenty with your laptop, anything else?"

"No, thanks Nick and I appreciated all you have done." Eyal was moving slightly trying to get comfortable, the sun was feeling warm on his face as he closed his eyes and relax.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, come and sit by me and enjoy the sun." Eyal slipped over for her to stretch out beside him. "My boat is moored just around that outlet." he was pointing to toward the point jutting out into the water. "When all of this is over, we have to take her out for a sail. You like to sail."

"Never been, always power boats."

"You'll love it, peaceful feeling of freedom, just you and the sea." The two set quietly until Nick returned with the laptop. Annie thanked Nick and returned to the balcony with the laptop.

"Time to check Lost Pet." Eyal was clicking away on the keyboard.

"Lost Pet?"

"Our message board with Auggie, see if you have been reported AWOL. Yeah here we are, lost one small collie puppy, blond coat last seen on American Ave. Please call 555-5874 if found."

"I'm a small collie puppy?"

"Yeah with beautiful brown eyes and silky blond coat." Eyal was chuckling as he typed, '_Blond collie puppy found - at the vets'_. "That means you are with me. Now where is my phone?" Annie got Eyal's phone and he texted Auggie to call him.

"Eyal, you should be resting - not working."

"I'm resting, have you seen me get off this chase?" he grabbed her arm and pulled Annie down across his lap, holding her tight and kissing her. She returned the kiss and nestled her head on his shoulder and they both laid there in the warmth of the sun until room service arrived with lunch.

After lunch, Eyal laid on the bed for a nap and Annie headed to the beauty salon. A couple hours past before Annie returned and found Eyal still asleep, he was not fully recovered. She slipped thru the closed drapes to the balcony and laid on the chase, feeling helpless and isolated, being in hiding was not in her nature. Annie was a fixer, a doer and make things right and here she was baffled on their next move. Because of her, Eyal had been brutally hurt. Why, oh why is it the people she had love the most were the ones that got hurt or killed. No this can be Eyal's fate, she can't let that happen, she going to break it off with him, let him go back to sailing and she would forever push away relationships that might come her way. This was the only logical thing to do; this was the right thing to do to keep her love safe...

"Enjoying the sun."

"Oh Eyal, you startle me, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," nudging her to slip over as he settled down beside her. "Love the color of your hair, close to your natural color and looks beautiful with your complexion. What is it called light chestnut?"

"Thanks, and how did you know it was my natural color, oh wait - roots." Annie was saying with a smirk.

"Hmmm - going to ground makes you truly lovely" he was touching her hair gently pushing at the new slightly shorter style, "They did a wonderful job, you hair feels so silky and alluring." he leaning over to kiss the side of her neck.

"Eyal, we need to talk."

"Okay, you were over thinking something again?"

"This is serious Eyal."

"I'm listening."

She stood up and walked to the rail of the balcony, "You were hurt because of me. If it wasn't for me, you would be either sailing or with your family, instead you were badly hurt."

"Annie don't do this, what happen could have happen when I was coming out of the cinema with my son, there are punks and muggers everywhere in this world."

She turning looking at him, "It was a warning Eyal, everyone I have loved in the past has been killed, it's me, it is the fate I bring them."

"That's not so, Ben Mercer died because of the life he choose to follow, you know that. Simon was already a Russian rouge agent when he met you; his fate had been cast long before you loved him." Eyal had moved to stand in front of Annie, "My dear sweet Annie, I'm not like your past loves, I do not walk on the dark side, I have no desire for wealth and I'm one thing they were not, a father with responsibilities. That makes my need to live great."

Annie was tucking in her bottom lip that was slightly trembling as tiny tears creep down her cheeks, knowing what Eyal was saying was true, his desire to live was greater because of Avi and he was not a reckless man. Oh how she loves this Israeli, the one man in all her life that understood her and yes, she was over thinking what had happen to Eyal.

"Annie, please quit trying to take the burden of other people's problems, you are a magnificent fixer but some things are out of your control." Eyal was gently touching her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"You don't need me to feel sorry for you getting hurt?"

"Oh I didn't say that, I love your caring and empathy toward me, just don't blame yourself." He kiss her with a loving passionate kiss, taking her round the waist and pulling her close to him, and she returned the kiss, her arm around him holding tight. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down, he pulled off his shirt, when - buzz - buzz - buzz.

"Don't answer."

buzz - buzz - buzz "I have to sweetheart, it may be Auggie." Eyal rolled over the answer the phone, checking the caller ID, he nodded to Annie that indeed it was Auggie.

"Hello Auggie"

"Hi, I'm getting ready to leave for work when I get your text and message."

"We need a favor from you."

"Anything." Auggie was willing to help.

"There is a DVD at Annie's house you need to get. It has a piece of paper - a note that is very important to our case at hand..." Eyal gives him the detail of what is needed. After talking with Auggie, Eyal looked at Annie with a smile, "We're back to work. Now where were we, oh yes I remember..."

"Crap" someone was knocking on their door. Eyal got up, putting on his shirt and walking to the door, "this had better be good."

"You two have been made." Nick entered the room. "We need to get you out of here and fast."

"How did that happen?"

"One of our employees at the salon - you know money talks. Come on I've got a call into Sebastian to see if he has a vacancy in one of his flats." Nick and Annie pick up items quickly and shoving them into bags.

Eyal help with the quick packing job, "I'm going to need a couple guns and a car."

"Got you covered man, come on let's move." As they hurried out, turning toward the employee quarters and down the stairs. Nick checking the exit before they move into the employee parking lot and to a dark color SUV. Driving out of the resort, Nick pointed to three men entering the section where their room was. "We had time to spare." he said chuckling, "Should have stayed for the battle but that would be bad for business."

"Three against two and a half, fair odds." was Annie remark. She hadn't lost her edge.

They drove to a heavy populated area of Athens, found a little cafe and went in to wait for Sebastian to call Nick. They order drinks and snacks, chatted about the different types of guest the _Poseidon Kingdom _would attract and how their privacy was of the utmost importance. They pass away a few hours before Sebastian called with a location of a finished flat near the docks in Piraeus.

"Everything you need is there but the food. We'll stop on the way and get some supplies with another stop for fire power." Nick was standing, reaching in his pocket for money to pay the tab.

"I've got it Nick." Eyal had his money in hand and headed to pay the cashier.

Once at the flat, Annie was impressed at how clean it was for being a rental. She went about making up the bed while Eyal put the few groceries away and checking out the kitchen. This was going to be their hideout for the duration of whatever. Eyal's head was throbbing with severe pain, a little too much activity. He found the prescription for pain, popped a couple pills and laid down on the sofa to watch television while Annie cleaned up after a light dinner. It didn't take long before Eyal was in deep sleep, escaping the throbbing pain.


	13. Breaking and Entering

It was a quiet day around the CIA as quiet days go. Eric Barber was studying satellites imagery of Central America and parts of South American when Auggie found his way to Eric's cubicle. He was use to Auggie getting bore and coming by to visit and figured this was another such visit.

"Hey man you got plans for tonight?" Auggie was trying to sound light hearted.

"Not really, thought I catch a movie or something." Eric watches Auggie find a chair and pull himself closer to Eric.

"I need help with seeing tonight, you want to do me a favor and be my guide dog?"

"Guide dog! You've done very well on your own with the female kind as guide dogs." Eric was ribbing him.

"Yeah, but tonight I need someone that can keep a secret."

"It's not illegal is it?"

"No, we just have to find a particular DVD, need you to read the jackets."

"Not porn."

"What benefit would I get glazing at porn? You in?" Auggie was hoping Eric would agree and he was the only one that Auggie trusted with helping Annie.

"Yeah, I'm in - what time?"

"Say eight - met you at _Allen's_, I'm buying later." Auggie got up, reach with a closed fist and received the same from Eric - okay it is a go.

* * *

Eric drove Auggie to Georgetown and parked in Annie's driveway. "We are here." Eric looking around at the darkness of the main house and couldn't help but notice the large real estate's for sale sign by the driveway. He remembers Annie telling him that her sister was selling the house and she would have to find another place to live. He started to say something to Auggie when.

"Come on, thru the gate and across the patio." Auggie was leading the way.

"Auggie are you sure about this, its breaking and entering." Eric and Auggie walking across the patio that leads to Annie's guest house.

"We have her permission Eric." Auggie said with a reassuring voice of authority.

"I don't know - when did you speak with Annie?"

"Eric, don't worry about it, I'll take responsibility. If I could see, you wouldn't be here."

"Okay, but I didn't do too well with lock picking at the farm training school." Eric fiddling with the lock picks.

"It's all in the feel Eric, all in the feel."

"I can't get it open." Eric said with a frustrated tone.

"Got the picks in the lock"

"Yeah"

"Here, let me have at it." within split second, Auggie had unlocked the door to Annie house. "Okay, we're in."

"Where is the light switch?" Eric was fumbling along the side of the wall.

"Never needed it."

"I found it, yes now there is light, so we are looking for what?"

"A DVD in her classic movie collection, _'The Man Who Knew too Much' _an Alfred Hitchcock film."

"Have any idea how she catalogs these." Eric looking at the vast collection of classic movie on four different shelves of a bookcase.

"Annie, I would say random selection. See if they are my year or type."

"Damn Auggie, I don't see any type of pattern." Eric running his finger over the DVDs.

"It's going to be a long night." Auggie settled himself on the sofa to wait.

After about thirty minutes, Auggie was getting anxious. "Come on Eric, we are not movie shopping, just looking for on particular movie."

"Yeah Auggie but she has some great movies here. Got all of the 007 movies and Indian Jones."

"Focus Eric, focus."

After another thirty minutes, "I got it, _'The Man Who Knew too Much_' starring James Stewart and Doris Day." Eric read the DVD cover jacket.

"Let me have it." Auggie taking the DVD and opening it, felt the piece of paper neatly folded and slipped into the jacket backing. Taking the folded paper out, he asks Eric to read it.

"It has a hand written note with numbers 48-4-36-41. Looks like something written in a foreign language." handing the paper back to Auggie.

Auggie speed dialing a number, the phone went unanswered and to voice mail. He redialed, "Come on man wake up, I know it's late," he knew it would be close to four in the morning on that side of the world. For the third time, Auggie had to hit speed dial, "Finally," when very groggy person on the other end answered, "Got it... Sending in a minute, let me know if you get it."

"Perfect." Was Eyal's reply.

"Eric, we need to take a good picture of this on my phone, be sure to get everything and if any other markings beside the note, need that too. Both sides of the paper, front and back."

Eric took four pictures, one of the entire note, a close up of the printed heading on the note paper and the hand written numbers with the note as well as the plain back. Auggie hoping that was enough for Eyal, sent the pictures.

"Got it all Auggie, very clear pictures thanks, I'll keep you updated." Eyal had received the information he needed and disconnected from Auggie. Down loading into his laptop, and started studying the note.

"You did good Eric but never go out in the field, you'll have a nervous breakdown."

"You're right, I'm better behind a computer." The two burned the note, put the DVD back on the shelf and left, leaving Annie's house once more in the dark. They were off to _Allen's_ and a few rounds of beer.


	14. Ouch! That Hurts

Eyal studying the note Auggie had sent. It had been written on a note pad from a storage unit in Vienna, Austria that rented everything from large storage facilities to small lockers. Security at the establishment was unique, a photograph ID to match the picture on file. Hell - that was going to be complicated, Simon Fischer was dead. The hand written note was in Russian, _'Combination locker number LO68'_. Eyal closing the laptop can't do anything else now he would wait until later and talk with Annie. Looking at his watch, he decided to join Annie in bed and finish out his sleep.

As he entered the bedroom, he heard soft whimpering sounds coming from the direction of the bed, the light on the night stand beside the bed was on dim and he could see a trash bin pulled next to the bed. Moving closer to the bed, Eyal could see Annie lying on her side, with her knees pulled up to her chest, she was in pain. Touching her, she was burning up with fever, clammy to the touch and had been vomiting, "Annie honey, where are you hurting."

"It's the stomach flu." was her weak answer.

"Come on sweetheart, let me see." Eyal rolling Annie on her back.

"Jesus that hurt." grabbing his lower arm.

"Annie, it is more than flu, please sweetheart let me see." Eyal gently touching the lower right side of her abdomen.

"Ouch! That hurts." She yells out in dreadful pain.

"Neshema sweetheart, we have to get you to the clinic now, I believe you have an appendicitis. I need to call a cab." He had his hand on her forehead, so kindly looking at the scrunch up face of very sick Annie.

"Nick came by and left keys to our car" she started to cry with pain. "They are on the table by the door."

She had turn back on her side holding her knees close to her chest.

"Good, let me get a shirt on and we'll be going." slipping on a clean shirt, finding a clean sheet and picking up Annie, draping the sheet over her to protect her damp body for the night air, carried her down the two flights of stairs and into the parking area. Hitting the unlock on the key bob, head lights of an Audi came on. Yes, Nick has good taste. Placing Annie in the car, Eyal slipped behind the wheel and head toward the clinic, the same private clinic he had been taken to - the one that was owned and operated by none other than Dr. Feivel Moysiadis, Eyal's uncle. Eyal was dialing as he drove to notify the emergency room of their pending arrival.

As soon as he pulled the Audi up to the double doors of the emergency entrance, two nurses with a stretcher was at the side of the car, taking Annie. Eyal parked, and proceeded to the waiting room, hoping he could be beside Annie. A short chubby middle age lady came out to Eyal to take the admittance information for her. Eyal was happy to oblige, knowing she was in good hands but all the while wanting to be with Annie.

About thirty minutes later, a nurse came out with a consent form for the next of kin to sign, Eyal quickly scrawled a name on the form, Annie was on her way to operating - the appendix had burst. Eyal knew that was not good at all, the infectious pus had spill out into the abdominal cavity, and could be fatal unless it is treated quickly and aggressively. All he could now do was wait, and wait. It was a long agonizing hour of worry, the feeling of maybe losing her was unbearable; they were just starting their trip down life's lane together. He started to reflect on the times they had been together, and how it had taken so long to fall in love with her. It had been strong and trusting friendship before gradually advancing into adoring love. The chemistry had always been there between them. They seldom saw each other until that ordeal with Simon and the Russian prison. He now knew why he had risked his life without hesitation to rescue her - he was slowly falling in love with Annie and not admitting it to himself. This love was deep and lasting.

Several hours elapsed before any word. "Hello Eyal." It was Uncle Feivel, he was pulling off his cap as he came through the swinging doors. "She is very lucky you got her here when you did. We had a mess, and not sure we got all the infection. We'll keep her for at least a week with massive antibiotic and penicillin therapy. We should know better how she progressing if a few days."

"When can I see her."

"She is in recovery now, and should be coming thru those doors in about twenty minutes on her way to a room. I'll tell the nurse you can stay with her. And son, the next time you bring your girlfriend to visit, we don't need to see the two of you here." Patting him on shoulder and walking, "I'll be checking on her later."

Eyal set back down, waiting for Annie to be moved to her room, he sent up a prayer of thanksgiving for Annie's life.

* * *

The room was dark, just a faint light above Annie hospital bed. She slowly opens her eyes not really connecting the surrounds and drift back to sleep. A few minutes later, she open her eyes again, looking about trying to figure out where she was, she could hear the steady beep - beep - beep of a heart monitor, now she remembered the operating room and Eyal's uncle talking to her just before - nothing. What had Eyal told her - oh yes, she had an appendicitis, and now the intense pain had been replaced with a dull ache, a lesser pain in her side. She turn her head and there he was, Eyal was stretched out in a reclining chair asleep his laptop resting on his legs, in the dim light he look like her guardian angel. He was always there when she needed him. She shifted a little and closed her eyes return to the painless world of sleep.

The mid day sun peeping between the open blinds casting a welcoming warm light across the foot of her bed and legs, Eyal was standing by her bed, looking kind of scruffy. "How are you doing Neshema." Eyal's voice was smooth with his wonderful low reassuring tone.

"Better than before, I'm sorry to be so much trouble." Annie giving Eyal a sweet delicate smile.

"No trouble at all Neshema. You know I'm here for you." Eyal taking her hand, lean over and kiss her lightly. "Wonder if they going to feed you the same type of baby food they fed me. It was fairly good."

The door swung open and an older kind looking nurse entered with lunch, "Good afternoon Miss Lefevre, are we ready for a little food?"

Annie gave Eyal a wrinkled up forehead look. Eyal with a quick wink, speaking in Greek, "Aimee is doing much better today. She is French and can't understand Greek, do you speak French or English?"

The nurse smile at Annie and in broken English, "A little English, we will be fine."

Eyal now speaking to Annie in French, "I am sorry your tour group had to leave without you to go back to Paris but you are in good hands now. I'll leave you two alone so you can eat and get clean up. Will be back Aimee after I have a shower and something to eat." He gives her a pat on the foot as he walk around the end of the bed, smile at the nurse and left.

That was smooth as silk, Annie now knew she was a French tourist on holiday with a language barrier. After the fiasco at the salon and her being made, Eyal was taking no chances with her identity.

The head section of Annie's bed was raised slowly, she took one look at her food and wanted to throw up. Lunch took forever as the only thing she could get down was something white and creamy. Her bath felt good and she was ready for Eyal's return when Dr. Moysiadis came in to check on his patient, speaking in Hebrew. "Good afternoon my dear, you are looking much improved." he started poking around her side. "You had a little mess inside of you and that is way you have that drainage tube, it will come out in a few days. For now, you are getting a combination of antibiotic and penicillin therapy for the next seven days."

"Thank you." Annie half smiled.

"I told Eyal the next he decided to bring his girlfriend to visit the family, he should bring them to the house, not the clinic. I must say you are a pretty thing, he has good taste." Giving her a pat on the shoulder, Dr. Moysiadis was gone.

It was after lunch when Eyal returned, kissing her hello, he pulled his laptop from under his arm, placed on the roll around tray and move it close to Annie. He slowly raised her head so she could have a good view of the screen.

"I spoke with Auggie the night you decided to have your painful appendicitis attack. Here is what he sent." Showing her the pictures of Simon's note. "It's a storage unit in Vienna, Austria," pointing to the printed heading on the note paper, "with a very unique security system in place, photograph ID to match the picture on file."

Annie watch as Eyal switched to another screen, a web-site of the storage building, showing all types of storage units. "So how are we going to get in with Simon dead?" Annie asked.

"Oh I have an idea Neshema, next of kin. A wife with all the paper work and ID to get access to the locker. I need for you to tell me all you know about his wife, okay." He had the confidence in his voice to pull off the deception.

"Much like the time in Washington with Cole, the watch and that lock box."

"About the same, except I'll be there as the widow's lawyer." Eyal was smiling that devilish grin of his.

They spent the afternoon talking about Simon, his wife and any other information that would be helpful. It was getting near evening when Eyal took a break and Annie to have a go at eating her dinner which was not very successful - she still had trouble keeping the food down.

Standing outside of the clinic, catching a breath of fresh air and viewing the sun slow descending into the skyline of the Acropolis of Athens with magnificent golden and orange tones of a setting sun. Such beauty and history this great city had, Eyal love spending time here. This was like his second home or maybe is first home and Tel Aviv was his second home. There were many happy memories here, his mother loved this country but she was now settled in Israel. He was getting melancholy, thinking about his past... buzz, buzz, buzz. His phone brought him back to reality, it was Auggie.

"I hope you have Annie in a safe place, she is in trouble here."

"What is going on Auggie?"

"They have reclassified her from missing to traitor. Reported that she defected to Russia, an eyewitness saw her meeting with a tall Russian outside the American embassy and leave with him. The eye witness was the same co-worker as Annie assigned target."

"The whole damn mission was a set-up."

"Looks that way. She is on the CIA's find list, every freaking agent in Europe will be on the lookout for her."

Eyal turning the new information quickly over in his mind, "Auggie, is there a way to can plant some bogus intel?"

"That will be a new avenue for me but I can give it whirl - what do you have in mind."

"Misguided location for Annie - North Africa would be a good place, you pick the country."

"Very few agents there..."

"Yeah I know, let's see how important it is to find Annie - you have access to redirected agents?"

"Matter of fact, I do. What's your next move?"

"Follow up on that note and thanks, it was a major help."

"Stay in touch." Auggie was now in full force to save Annie and clear her name. Yes, there was a mole in Langley but who, he had a few things to investigate himself. He may need the help from Eric, thank heavens Eric likes Annie. This was going to be challenging but Auggie was hell bend and determined.

Eyal stood there for a while, knowing he had to move and do it quickly before either side located Annie. First protection, he dialed Nick, "Hey Nick need your help again. Annie is on a few hit lists and we need 24/7 protection. Can you get that done."

"I think so, yeah I can get it done, have a few favors to call in, don't worry Eyal, we'll keep her safe. By the way, how is she doing?" Nick had taken a liking to Eyal's girlfriend and was willing to help, Eyal has helped Nick on many occasions in the past. Eyal knew Annie would be safe for the next week and it was time for him to move.

He walked back inside to have a talk with Annie, she had a right to know what had happen back at Langley and what he was going to do.


	15. This Can't Be Right

Standing next to the Vauxhall Bridge in London, Eyal knew he needs help and Jackson Bennett was the man to call on. He checks his phone's messages for the first time since leaving Athens, two missed calls and one text. Flipping to the text, Auggie had sent a short but highly important message. _'Our puppy is in Cairo.' _Good, whoever the mole is, he will being seeing the bogus intel, hopefully taking the heat of any European search for Annie.

First missed call was from Christine Kaufman, he dialed her back. "Hi Christine, sorry I missed your call."

"Eyal, I don't know if you know this or not but Annie has gone missing and is in trouble with the CIA. They have her defecting to Russia." The tone in Christine's voice was of worry and anxiousness.

"Yes Christine, I have received the word. There is another mole in Langley that we didn't get, still unfinished business with our Big Dipper mission and Simon Fischer."

"Crap, I knew it. Damn I hate this Eyal."

"It all goes back to Ivan Romanoff, I'm sure he is the mastermind behind everything. You ever heard of him?" Eyal was giving Christine enough information so she could start checking out things on her end - hopefully her trusted connects within the CIA.

"Ivan Romanoff dropped off radar over a year ago. CIA had a small task force after him and his network a couple years back but Arthur Campbell reassigned the group on some pretense of fruitless use of manpower. Arthur protecting Ivan. He is going to be hard to trace. "

"Yeah I know, I'm going to talk with Jackson to see about any MI6 intel we can use. How trusting is your CIA contact?"

"Right now, I don't trust anyone at Langley. Look Eyal, I'm on your team with this. If there is anything I can do - I will. There is no way Annie would go over to the other side."

"I do need help with a plan I have to retrieve some of Simon's intel he had stashed in a safe place. I am going to need a woman to be Simon's widow."

"Joan is about the right age to pass as Simon's wife and she speaks Russian - give her a call. I didn't ask and I don't want you to tell me, I'm assuming Annie is safe. Tell Jackson hello for me." Christine disconnected thinking, if anyone could fix this, it would be Eyal Lavin with fantastic spy craft and detective skills. He also has a special interest, Annie.

His second missed call, Mom. "Hi Mom, I know it's late to be calling back."

"Hi Eyal, it wasn't important, wanted to know if you could come for dinner Friday."

"Sorry Mom, I'm on a job right now and don't know when I'll be free."

"That's alright son, have enjoyed your time here, will talk with you later - stay safe and be blessed."

Eyal remembered that he was only going to be gone from Tel Aviv for a couple days and now it was a little over a week. He was blessed to have such an understanding mother, need to get her something exceedingly nice when he got back to Tel Aviv.

It was about four in the afternoon when he signed the guest book at MI6 headquarters. Jackson had listed him as an approved visitor and was escorted to his office. Sitting across the desk from Jackson, Eyal was holding a picture of Jackson's daughters, "Good looking girls you have."

Jackson poured them a cup of Colombian coffee and said, "Years of being in the field, you pick up different taste and I'm sure you will enjoy the coffee."

Eyal took a slip, "Colombian and you know how to brew it."

"So what brings you to visit, not a social call."

"Need your help again, I believe there is a mole within the CIA and I need some intel. Ivan Romanoff could very well be behind this..." Eyal went on to read in Jackson with everything known to date.

Jackson Bennett listened, he has known Eyal to be right on his hunches and this one was a big one. Jackson reached over to type something on his key board, when "This can't be right. Close the door Eyal."

Quickly closing the office door, Eyal walked behind Jackson and looked over his shoulder. There on the screen was trace log of different inquires for intel. The log was on Anne C. Walker, Agent CIA. There were three recent inquires from within MI6.

"The mole isn't only in the CIA, one also here." Jackson check further logs and there was a pattern of inquires, the location search of Agent Walker and intel on August Anderson, Operation Tech CIA.

"You must not be important Eyal, they're not looking for you."

"More like invisible. At least that is a tiny piece of good news. You have the capability of telling who made the inquires?" Eyal was studying the information on Jackson's screen.

"I'm kicking it over to internal affairs right now - top priority and thank heavens I have the authority to made sure this ass hole is flush out. Shit - I'm really pissed now, Eyal whatever it takes to bring down this Russian group, I'm with you until the end." Jackson was setting in motion an internal investigation within MI6 for a double agent.

Once Jackson had finished his request to open an investigation they were back to business at hand.

"Here, you recognize this person?" Jackson had pulled up the picture of the woman at the US embassy that was Annie's mission.

"No."

"Her name is Tezer Younan, the eye witness that reported Annie leaving with a tall Russian." with a few more key strokes, "She has ties to the Russian underground by the way of her brother, Bajram Younan. Looks like you were right with it being a set up."

"Can we see who their known associates are?" Eyal was studying the information on the screen.

"Sure, boy it is quite a list." They start reviewing all the known connections of Bajram Younan. Jackson poured more coffee and they started to work, drilling down on each name. Several hours past before they decided to take a meal break. Returning back to work on the list of names, Eyal spotted a name he had known in the past.

"Drill down on this guy, Michael Greenburg; I have heard it before back when I was still with Mossad. It was in connection with a Russian operation I was working in Turkey with trafficking arms to Islamic rebels in Afghanistan.

"He is listed here as being promoted to information affairs with DPD." Jackson was reading the file intel.

"The CIA was never involved in that mission. He could be the mole across the Pond."

Jackson starting reading and rereading the intel and the connection of Michael Greenburg to Bajram Younan, called to his assistant who had stayed late to help Jackson, "Get Austin Keese, Deputy Director of the CIA now."

Jackson looking at Eyal, "You may just have save some lives."

Eyal went back to reading while Jackson talked with Austin Keese. After hanging up the phone, he looked at Eyal and said. "First time in my life I have ever gone straight to the top, he was thankful."

Jackson, "So now we need to get whatever is in the locker from Vienna."

Eyal looked at Jackson and said, "I going to Vienna and get that ring, but I'm not going to use MI6. I'm using my own team. I promised Annie I would take of this mess, and that is what I going to do."

Jackson, "You know I shouldn't let you do that. You will not have agency back-up."

Eyal, "I never had much of an agency back-up before and Jackson, Austria is not in your region. Don't fight me on this; I can be one hard headed ass when needed."

Jackson, "Yes I know very well. Okay what do you need from me?"

Eyal, "Nothing right now... may be wish me luck and good hunting."

The two parted ways and Eyal went back to his hotel to make a call back to the states.

"Hello Joan, this is Eyal and if you are ready for some field work, I have a job."

"Hi Eyal, was just thinking how boring it was sitting around here, sure, read me in." Joan was cheerful.

"Remember that lock box deal and the watch with Annie last fall?" He said

"Yes" Joan answered very gradually.

"There is one in Vienna we need to get into; you are a blond in her late twenties..."

"Late twenties, kind words will get me on board." Joan was chuckling.

"Get a certified copy of Simon Fischer's death certificate and catch a plane to London, and I will meet you here, read you in on the rest." Eyal was delighted she was willing to do it.

"Simon Fischer, I thought that matter was dead."

"Still open, I'll fill you in when you get here and please read Christine in, we'll make this one of our ghost endeavors."

"His death certificate is public record, I'll have to slip into Washington to get it but it can be done. Hell, Mary Carter is on the move."

"Okay Mary Carter, I'll see you in London."

The next afternoon, Eyal met Joan Campbell, aka Mary Carter at the London airport, she looked more at ease and stunning then when he last he saw her. "How are things in New York," was he greeting to Joan.

"Good, but I happy to be here, you are looking well." She smiled at Eyal.

"Yeah, thanks. Are you hungry, I know a pub that we can eat and talk?"

"Lead on. I didn't bring anything but this carry on; I didn't think we would be shacking up." Joan said with a smirk on her face.

"Well we could arrange that also." Eyal said beaming at Joan. She playfully hit him on his arm and they walked out the terminal.

At the pub, over sandwiches and a brew, Eyal filled in Joan on the mission. Joan asked a few questions one being, "When can we get in - does the place have special hours?"

He said frowning at Joan. "We have to wait here a day or so for the paper work to be completed and the storage units are open 24/7."

Joan, "Looks like we are going to be shacking up after all."

Eyal, "I got you a room at the hotel I'm staying and we visit our cobber tomorrow morning, get some gear and after that, site seeing, being tourist for a change. Jackson Bennett would also like to meet you; he was our eyes in the sky on your speedy exit journey from Amsterdam.

Joan, "I had almost forgotten how much down time you can spend in field work." She grabs the last gulp of beer and finished. "Let's go and get me checked in and maybe catch a movie or as they say a cinema."

"Right"

* * *

The next morning, Joan and Eyal met for breakfast. "Good morning, come on." He led the way inside to a table about half way back. He glanced at his watch as they sat. "Twenty minutes until she gets here. What would you like to have for breakfast?"

They sat without speaking, slipping their coffee, waiting for their food and listening to the chatter of the early morning patrons. Joan was the one to break silent's. "Let me ask you something that has been bugging me for a long time?" She was looking for any expression change in Eyal face.

"Ask away, I may not answer it."

"Back when I was Annie's supervisor, before I made a rapid exit from the company, was there something more between you and her?"

"Meaning what Joan, spell it out." Eyal now wanted to know her reason for asking.

"Were you sleeping with her?" Joan just blurted it out.

Eyal flashed a quick smile, "What made you think we were?"

"I heard...

"The sex tape?"

"Yes." was Joan answer now realizing it was a set up and she had no reason to hide it.

"You should know by now that was a set-up right, to flush out who was bugging Annie's home, you and Arthur thinking I was still with Mossad - you were after me, not Annie."

"I sorry, but you should understand our thinking at that time." Joan took another slip of her coffee.

"Yeah Joan, I do and maybe if the tables were turned, I would have done the same. It's hard for people to believe I could just walk away from Mossad, like it's hard for me to believe you could walk away from the CIA." Eyal was watching to door for their contact.

"I was burned, you know that."

"Joan, please don't take this too much to heart, but I had reservations about bring you into our group. Christine is your biggest supporter and I trust Christine." Eyal reached over and touched Joan's hand.

Joan looking at Eyal with a smile, "I do owe you my life, and I can understand where you are coming from."

Breakfast arrived along with the friendly rosy cheek English lady that was going to generate the needed documentation of their mission to Austria. The plan was now in motion.


	16. Vienna, Austria

Leaving London extremely early Monday morning and flying to Munich, Germany, from there Joan and Eyal caught a train for a five-hour trip to Vienna, Austria. On their train ride to Vienna, Joan and Eyal were chatting about unimportant things, just to past the time. When Joan leaned over and kissed Eyal on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Eyal was shocked at Joan's move.

"Thank you - your sweet remark about me being in my late twenties." Joan was joking with Eyal as she knew he had played the game with her.

"I'm not very good at guessing the age of a woman. Beside you are only as old as you think you are - for me, I'm 29 and holding." Eyal trying to cover his attempt at flattering Joan so she would be willing to take the mission. Of course Eyal knew her real age and everything about Joan; he had read her dossier when he was still with Mossad as he was sure she had read his. However, his flattery worked - she was there with him, ready to help.

"Also thank you for including me on the mission. I know it took a great deal for you to ask me. I will hold up my part in this mission and won't let you down." Joan was serious with her statement; she wanted Eyal to know she was not going to be a liability for him. She knew Eyal worked his missions alone but had been forced into needing a woman to get Simon's ring. He could have pulled someone from Jackson Bennett and MI6 but instead Eyal had turned to the ghost team for help.

"Thank Christine, it was her idea and I'm glad you here Joan." Eyal smiled at Joan, leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes while Joan started to read _The Wanderer_ a bestselling novel by Robyn Carr she had purchased for her _Kindle_ e-book. The balance of the train trip was pretty much ho-hum with Eyal napping and Joan reading.

Once in Vienna, they rented a car and drove to the outskirts of the city. Both were now anxious to start their mission - the retrieval of Simon's intel. It was mid afternoon when they parked near the entrance of a sprawling storage facility, Eyal and Joan looked around.

"Over there is surveillance." Joan pointing toward a dark van parked at the edge of the lot. "Think they might be for us."

"I doubt it, more likely local police stake out - criminals like to hide things in storage units." reaching in the back to grab his briefcase.

There were double iron gates leading to rows of large individual storage units, and iron grilled door with Buro (Office) sign over the door. To the far side of the compound, was a three story brick building without windows and cameras pointing in all directions of the parking lot.

"Alright Mrs. Fischer are you ready to claim your husband's locker." Eyal was holding the car door for Joan to get out. "Remember, you can only speak Russian."

"Ready as I'll ever be Mr. Ehrlichmann." The two walked toward the office.

Entering the office, Eyal could tell heavy security with cameras in four corners of the front office, a counter separating a back office from the public area; two way mirror section behind the counter and another camera on a small tripod resting on the counter - to take the ID pictures. There was a middle age man reading a newspaper sitting in one of the guest chairs, an older woman was behind the counter. The man looked up from reading the paper when Eyal and Joan entered the office and nodded an acknowledgement of welcome. The woman greeting the two as they walked to the counter. "Guten tag."

"Guten tag." Eyal replied, laying his briefcase on the counter, opening it and begin to explain their presence in German. "My name is Otto Ehrlichmann, attorney at law from Munich, Germany." He handed her a business card. "This is Tanaya Fischer, the wife of the late Simon Fischer, my client." Eyal was now producing more documents, death certificate for Simon, a next of kin verification document.

The woman was looking at the papers Eyal had presented to her. She then started pulling up information on her computer screen.

Eyal smile at Joan and in Russian, "This shouldn't take too long."

The woman asked for the locker number and if Mrs. Fischer had a picture of her late husband. Eyal translated the request to Joan. She opens her tote and pulled a small snapshot folding binder with several family type pictures. She showed one picture of Simon standing by a railing with the Eiffel Tower in background and another of Joan and Simon their arms around each other. A doctored photographed of Simon's face on Eyal's body.

The woman looking at the two pictures, matching them up to the ID picture of Simon Fischer on file, smiled at Joan and returned the pictures. She handed Eyal a key card saying it was only good for two swipes so get the combination right. Then she gave them a diagram of the brick building beside the office, pointing out the locker was on the second floor near the back of the building, down aisle K2.

They found their way to the side stairs leading to the second floor, as they started up the steps, Eyal took note of a back exit. Joan noticed fire exit signs pointing in other directions. The two made their way to the back of aisle K2, finding the locker, Eyal swiped the master key card and entered the numbers that Simon had written on the piece of paper. It work, a tiny green light came on and the door popped open. There in the locker about the size of a small microwave was a small dark blue felt bag with draw strings and a heavy brown paper letter size envelope with a band around it. The felt bag held Simon's signet ring and a woman's gold locket. Eyal taking the ring and slipping on his finger, placing the locket in his pocket and handing Joan the envelope. She quickly shoved it into her skirt belt, pulling the loose bulky knit cotton sweater she was wearing to over. Closing the door, they look around, there was a camera aimed down the aisle way but they had positioned themselves so the camera didn't pick up where the items were hidden.

Joan and Eyal descended the stairs, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings entered the office. The man who had sat in one of the guest chairs was now gone and the woman quickly slipped into the back room when Joan and Eyal came out.

"I guess you know what that means." Joan whispered to Eyal.

"Yeah, not such a smooth operation." Eyal reaching for his gun, slipping the safety off and Joan retrieving her gun from the tote and holding it between herself and the tote. "You ready."

Joan with a nod. "Let's go."

Quickly checking the parking area, Eyal saw the surveillance van still parked at the edge of the lot, but nothing else. Taking Joan by the hand they walked out into the open and headed toward their parked car. Not wanting to arouse suspicion, they walked at a normal pace watching for any sign of trouble. Reaching the car, a black sedan came squealing into the lot. "Crap" and the two jumped into the car and hastily Eyal started the car. Pulled the car in reverse as the sedan was approaching and catching the oncoming sedan on the left front, spindling the sedan around. Quickly shifting, Eyal hustled his car out of the parking lot, giving them a slight lead before the sedan was in full pursuit.

Eyal reaching behind him, taking his gun from his belt, clicked the safety back on and laying it on the seat between his legs. He shifted a bit, pulled his seat belt tight and was now ready for a chase. Joan had her belt also pulled tight, holding her gun in her lap and watching out the back window.

"Where did they come from?" Joan was watching the car behind them and Eyal was pulling oh so gradually away.

"The woman must have called. Did you see the van leave the parking lot."

"No, it never moved." Joan was now looking ahead

"We got company." Eyal was looking at oncoming blue flashing lights.

"The van must have been local cops. Now what." Joan taking another look at the chasing sedan.

"Hang on Lady Bug."

Eyal whipped the car into a bootleg U-turn, facing the sedan but quickly executed a sharp left into a populated neighborhood. Zigzagging their way thru the side streets, he was once more on the main road leading into the heart of Vienna.

"You think we lost them?" Joan was glancing around.

"Nope."

Reaching a populated area of town, Eyal drove the battered car into an alley and stopped near a large dumpster, getting out, he saw a young busboy taking a smoke break. "You got a match?" Eyal asked.

Taking the matches, opened the briefcase, taking his German passport and Joan's Russian Tanaya Fischer ID and passport, dropping them in the open briefcase and set fire. The busboy watched in shock as Joan slipped the young man some money, speaking in German, "You didn't see any of this or us."

Joan looking at Eyal, he nodded to the back door of another restaurant and they walked into the kitchen, out into the dining area and to the front door. There on the side-walk, they spotted the black sedan down the block headed toward them.

"Time to split, there is a café three or four blocks north of here named _Rot Lamm, _we meet there in an hour." Eyal was telling Joan as he stepped back into the shadow of the doorway. "Go on, ladies first."

"I'll wait for thirty minutes longer before moving on. Good luck."

He watched Joan promptly blend into the pedestrian traffic on the sidewalk and disappeared. Eyal saw a hotel across the street, good place to change his appearance. He stepped inside the restaurant to wait until the black sedan passed before crossing the street and entering the hotel lobby. As luck would have it, the sedan stopped just past the restaurant and a man got out, looking both ways along the side-walk. He waved to sedan to move on as he started walking back toward Eyal's hiding place in the restaurant. Eyal quickly looking around saw two elderly ladies near the front door getting ready to pay their tab. Eyal walked over to the ladies.

"Please allow me." He handing money to the cashier to pay their tab just as the man entered the restaurant looking for Eyal. The chaser didn't recognized Eyal as being the person he was looking for, turned and walk out.

"Thank you very much, you are a thoughtful gentlemen." One of the ladies said to the Eyal.

"You are welcome, please enjoy the rest of your day." With that he walks with the ladies to the front door, holding it open for them to leave. He also noticed his pursuer was walking away from the restaurant and the hotel that Eyal wanted to enter.

Eyal swiftly crossed the street and entered the hotel. There was the Bell Captain standing beside the elevators as Eyal, walked to the elevator and stood, waiting for another person to walk close to him. A man and his wife came and stood extremely closed to Eyal as he took a slight side step toward the Bell Captain and lifted the master key card. Eyal thinking to himself, _'this is getting way to easy'._

In the elevator, the man pushed the third floor button and Eyal pushed the fourth, with a smile and nod of greeting. Once on the fourth floor, he started down the hall, knocking on guest doors and calling out room service. When there was no answer, he used the master key card to let himself in, looking for a change of shirt and casual jacket. Bingo, in the third room, he found a medium green shirt and dark blue wind breaker type jacket that was his size. There was a pair of Ray Bans on the dresser. Not much he could do about his black hair but he wasn't really sure the guys following them got that close of a look.

Going down the back stairs, past a large garbage bin, Eyal pitched his suit coat, tie and shirt in, he was now a visiting tourist to the music city of Vienna, Austria. Slowly making his way north along the street of shops, stopping at time to sightsee and browse, making sure there was not a tail. He had giving them the slip and was hoping Joan was as successful. After an hour, he reached the little café and there was Joan waiting for him, sitting at a small table near the center. She had on a large orange floppy hat with her blond hair pushed up - out of sight, a bright pink tunic and orange scarf with yellow, purple and pink printed flowers around her neck. In spy training, when going to ground, you should blend into your surroundings, however that is for most spies. For Joan, if you stand out in a crowd, no one will think you are hiding.

"Now that is a little loud Joan." Eyal took the chair beside Joan.

"It's my alter ego. Where do we go from here?"

"Take a car from here to Salzburg, Austria, catch a train to Paris and on to London."

"We don't have a car." Joan was thinking not again, Eyal must like stealing cars.

"You know the answer, come on let's do some car shopping." Eyal paid the tab and they were on their way to find a car and their first leg of their trip to London.

Once on the train from Paris to London, after about an hour, Eyal looked over at Joan who was glazing out the train window, "To finished our conversation from breakfast the other day, the answer is No. Annie and I were not sleeping together; we were good and trusted friends - very professional always. Rivka asked me the same question, she was hoping I was, would have almost guaranteed the success of her clandestine trickery mission on the CIA."

Joan turning facing Eyal, "You didn't owe me that answer."

"I know."


	17. Name Him Diamond

Annie was sitting up on the side of her bed; she was feeling really good after days receiving IV's of antibiotics and penicillin therapy. The nasty infection was gone and she was waiting for Dr. Moysiadis to give her the all clear to go home. Yeah, where is home now, she was still a fugitive from the CIA, wanted in the US for treason. She didn't know where home might be for her and was anxiously waiting for Eyal's return with news about his mission to Vienna. She had gotten a text from him that he was on his way to London for a meeting with Jackson Bennett. Eyal and Jackson's version of a debriefing.

"Good morning my beautiful Neshema. Look at you, sitting up all perky and smiling." There he was, standing in her room with that loving expression on his face, the kindness in his eyes and her heart melted again. Eyal was her life line and there he was, back at her side. She stood on wobbly legs to greet him and Eyal taking her in his arms, his hand slipping under the opening on the back of her hospital gown holding her gently as not to hurt her still sore body, he kissed with all the tenderness and affection of true life partners.

Leaning his head back to look at her face, "So how is the love of my life doing today?"

"I'm okay, just a little weak. Don't ask me to run any marathons it might be a little testing." Annie reaching up with the back of her hand feeling Eyal's clean-shaven face. "Did you just shave?"

"Didn't want to leave any whisker burns on your neck." Eyal nuzzling her neck and kissing her sweetly.

"You are a thoughtful gentleman."

"A sweet old lady told me that in Vienna - must be true." Eyal giving her that flirtatious smile of his.

Breaking apart, Annie set back on edge of her bed, Eyal picked up something he had dropped on the bed when he greeted her. "Here you go my love, I got you something in London."

It was a stuffed English bulldog, with an adorable pink tongue poking out of his mouth and big sad looking brown eyes. "Oh how cute Eyal, he is so cuddly and soft. What should I name him?"

"Diamond might be a good name for him." nodding at the stuff dog.

Annie inspecting the dog, moving her hands over his body until she noticed a sparkle on the ears. There she found a pair of diamond stud earrings. Delicate in size, not large or pretentious but the understated loveliness of good taste.

"Oh my god, how beautiful - you know how to please a woman." she had a warm and wonderful feeling, knowing this man did have the same loving feelings for her as she did for him, but he had not spoken those three magical words. On their midnight run through darkness out of Turkey, his words were _'the love of my life_' and had once more call her the love of his life. What was he waiting for - paradise?

"It's little something to make you feel better after all the hell you have been thru. You deserve so much more." Eyal was holding her hair to one side as she was putting on the earrings.

"There, how do they look?" She turned to Eyal, showing off her new diamond earrings.

" Gorgeous." Eyal looking at her face, slowly dropping his eyes to take in the rest of her body.

"The earrings Eyal, the earrings."

"Yeah, they are nice too."

"So, tell me what happen? Did you get Simon's ring and was there anything on it?"

"Quite a bit happened, first I got Joan to play Simon's widow and she is very good in the field. Have you ever had the notion of going to ground dress in the most obnoxious bright color outfit you can find?"

Annie with a shocked look, shaking her head no.

"Joan did, her reasoning that bad guys would be looking for someone trying to blend into the woodwork, not trying to stand out in a crowd. She was right, it worked." They both chucked, "She is good and fearless. She was wasted behind a desk at DPD."

"I could never really understand her, she was distance - but when we need money with tracking Khalid Ansari, Joan was there to help us." Annie was remembering their time in Zurich, how Joan had helped and how Eyal had sacrificed himself to save her.

Eyal nodded, knowing more about Joan than he was going to reveal, she had put up an ice cold fence around her as protection. He went on to tell Annie about their mission.

"The clerk at the storage facility must have been paid to advise Romanoff's thugs if anyone came for Simon's items. We had no problem getting access to the locker. Our problems started as we were leaving, there had also been local police stake out, probably waiting on some other crook, but when we started being chased, bingo - we had local cops also."

"What happen?"

"Had fun, don't know why, I love these car chases - maybe it is the kid in me."

"Especially when you escape."

"Yeah, anyway we did manage to lose them but not until we ditched the car in an alley and went out on foot. After that it was just a matter of being smart and getting back to London."

"You found Simon's ring?"

"There was the ring and an envelope with names, and how each person fitted into the Russian cell and the North African assassin group, 'Goupil'. There were 24 names on the list, some have already been arrested with our Big Dipper mission, a few killed but there remains 15 unaccounted for." Eyal stood and walked to the window, looking out at a bright sunny day.

"The ring, was the ring helpful."

"Oh yes, there was a microdot on the inside with pictures and locations for most of the people on the list. Jackson Bennett has launched an all out mission to clean up '_Goupil_'. They are located in his area." Turning back to Annie, "Do you know Michael Greenburg?"

"Yeah, he works in DPD, a reserve type guy. Why?"

"His real name is Makar Gorshkov, a double agent and one of the persons on Simon's list. He and Lena Smith were team members within the CIA and part of your troubles. Also, your mission in Turkey was twofold. Tezer Younan, your mission target was actually a double agent. You were sent for a test on behave of the Russian cell. They needed to know if she could be trusted, could she be a weak link and you being able to expose her."

"They figured I was that good" Annie was caught up in what Eyal was telling her.

"You do have a way for drawing people to you. If someone is going to open up and talk, it would be to you." He smiled at her, she was that good, very few people knew about his private life but he had let Annie in. "Anyway, there was also a mole at MI6 that was part of the Annie Walker set up."

"You're kidding."

"No sweetheart, you are an international phenomenon."

Annie walking over to Eyal, he slipped his arm around her back and the two looking out the window and a beautiful day and bright sun shine and clear skies. He turned his head and kissed her on the top of her head. "Your hair smells like antiseptic."

"Hospital shampoo."

"If you feel up to a little trip, maybe we can change it to a salt air smell." Eyal looking down at her.

"Your boat?"

"Sebastian and I have to move _The Flying Lavin_ this afternoon from being overhauled, if you get sprung from here today, you can come with us. Fresh sea air will be a blessing after being here for a week."

At that moment, Sebastian came into the room, "Just saw Uncle Feivel, he is signing your release papers, you are going home."

"I'll go out to the car and get the bag of clothes I got for you, going home in hospital gown doesn't seem to get it." Eyal headed out the room to retrieve the new clothes he had purchased for Annie.

Sebastian watching Eyal walk across the room, "Did you ask her about coming with us this afternoon?"

"Yeah, call Daria and see if she wants to come with the girls." With that, Eyal was out the door.

Sebastian turning to Annie, "You will like my wife, Daria. We will only be a few hours out so it shouldn't be too taxing for you." Sebastian smiling at Annie as he left to call his wife.

Annie sitting on the bed, in her now empty room, Eyal is bringing her into his family. This is not just an amorous fling but something that could be forever. She knew in her heart that Eyal in his unspoken way loved her as much as she loves him, he is her soul mate. Annie was thinking about Eyal meeting Danielle, that should be an episode in itself, her sister would be full of questions, maybe worse than anything she had been thru with the CIA. That's okay, Eyal would survive. Annie was happy to be with a man like Eyal.


	18. No Holiday

_The Flying Lavin_ had been in dry dock for a complete overhaul. She now had new canvas, the decks had been refinished and sealed, the fiberglass hull cleaned and the cabin completed refurbished. There were two new diesel inboard engines and Eyal was pleased with the superb refurbishing job. The boat was ready for Aaron and his family for months of summer sailing. Of course Eyal would be part of the sailing pleasure and in hopes that Annie would be spending time with him at sea.

Daria with her two daughters in tow arrived to meet Annie and the fellows for a quick sail to take _The Flying Lavin_ back to home dock. Eyal had brought cushions from the cabin for the ladies to seat on and the two men went about maneuvering the 40 foot sail boat out to open waters and setting the sails. It was a lovely afternoon, light wind and smooth waters made Annie's first experience sailing just about perfect. With Sebastian at the wheel, Eyal tied off the boom and stood on deck, taking in the freedom of an open sea, wind and water. Looking back at Annie, Eyal set down beside her with a look of pure contentment on his face, he was in his realm.

"Where did you learn to sail?" Annie asked.

"My father had a sailboat, learned from him. I think we spent more time on water than on land." Eyal looking at Annie, "Enjoying yourself?"

"It is everything you said it would be. I'm loving it." Annie was smiling with taking a brief break from her world of troubles.

It was late in the afternoon when the group dock back from their sailing trip, Daria and Annie with the girls had gone to the house leaving Sebastian and Eyal sitting on the deck of the sail boat after tying her down and storing away the gear.

Eyal phone buzzes. "I through the damn thing would be dead my now." and he answered.

Christine was on the phone, "Are you still in London or someplace else?"

"Greece, why, you miss me." He was joking.

"Ivan Romanoff and his girlfriend are in Athens on holiday. Antonio called me - nothing has shown on MI6 intel network and Mark can't find any movement of him either."

"You have a location?" Eyal asked.

"_Poseidon Kingdom -_ Antonio Zervos is expecting your call." Christine was giving him a burn number and then said, "Looks like it is up to you."

"No problem, I'll check in later." Eyal disconnected the call.

Eyal look out at the water, took a deep breath and turn to Sebastian, "So much for some sailing and holiday, I've got work to do. Let's head back to the house."

"You two are back early," Daria was in the kitchen making something that smelt delicious.

Eyal, "Something came up, where is Annie."

"She is out on the balcony playing with the baby."

Eyal walked out on the balcony, Annie was sitting on a blanket playing with Kyra, Sebastian's two year daughter, she look up at him, "Hi, want to keep me company?"

Eyal, "Love to, but do you want to help me with a development?"

"What kind of development?" Annie was playing patty cake with Kyra.

"One that we are both very good at - taking out one Russian badass." Eyal set down on the blanket beside Annie.

"You want to clue me in?" Annie with a back to work smirk, looking at Eyal.

"He is here in Athens on holiday - about the only chance we will get. We can find out all the details later tonight - I have a meeting with a friend that has eyes on him." Eyal answered.

"You know I'm in - feels good to be needed."

"Do you feel up it, I don't want you to overdo on your first day back among the living."

"I'm regaining my strength quickly, this is part of my life and yes I'm up to it."

After dinner that evening, Eyal and Annie walked into a bar near the docks; there was a light mist in the air which gave off a halo type glow around the lamps along the walkway. Two men were outside, leaning on the railing, looking out at the darkness of night over the water, drinking. Inside the bar, there were couples sitting at booths while several men were sitting at the bar. Recorded music was playing and a few people were on a tiny dance floor. Antonio Zervos was sitting in a booth near the back, nursing a drink, he spotted Eyal and waved.

"Good to see you again. How is Christine?" Antonio stood and extended his hand.

Shaking his hand, Eyal motioned for Annie to have a seat, "Last time I saw her, she was pretty as ever. Antonio, this is Annie, my partner in crime."

"At such a young age - you have to watch this man, he will lead you astray." He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

Eyal taking a seat next to Annie, and ordering two Biera (Greek beer), "Read us in on Ivan."

Antonio looking at his drink, "Can't make them like we do at the _Kingdom_." He reached in a leather pouch he had on the seat beside him and pulled out three pictures. Pushing them across the table to Eyal, "He checked in three days ago for a week's stay. Has a lady friend with him."

Eyal picked up the pictures, and Annie looking over his arm at the first picture. "So this is Ivan Romanoff." Annie took the picture from Eyal to take a closer look, "We chased him all over St. Petersburg about two years ago, always one step ahead of us, as if he knew our every move ahead of time - frustrating."

"I'm sure he did know, Arthur Campbell was one of his many puppets." Eyal taking the picture back from Annie and handing her another one, a close up of his face.

"Campbell was the SOB behind my troubles too, glad he is out of the picture - thanks to you." Antonio tipping his glass to Eyal.

"Romanoff has been one hard man to find. What is the set up." Eyal asked.

"They have one of our secluded villas on the southern side, overlooking the sea. I've only seen him once since he arrived, stays at the villa with food service providing their meals. Now she, on the other hand, leaves in the morning for a swim, sun bathing and trip to the spar and then has her hair done at our beauty salon. She returns back to the villa in time for lunch and spends the day there with Ivan. Here is a picture of her." He pulls out two more photos and hands them to Eyal.

"What is her timing on returning to the villa for lunch." Eyal was studying her picture.

"One time, she was early, but the other two times, she arrived as the food service people did. I guess she likes her free time." Antonio smiled, "why pay that kind of money to stay in a villa."

Eyal raised his eye brows at Antonio, "Look at her, have you forgotten." The two men laughed.

They ordered another round of drinks as Nick came in to join them. The four made plans to exterminate one Ivan Romanoff.

It was one of those really dark nights - no moon or stars to light the sky, only dim glow from pink tone streets lights as Eyal and Annie drove to Piraeus and their temporary flat. Annie was leaning against the side window, holding her head up on the arm rest of the car.

"Tired Neshema?"

Looking over at Eyal driving, "A little, it's been a long day but I have enjoyed it."

"We need to get home and get a good night's sleep. Lot is going to happen tomorrow."

"I'm ready."

Finally reaching the flat, Annie heads to the bedroom and changes into her PJs as Eyal checks for any messages from Auggie, Christine or Jackson. There was an e-mail from Avi, he quickly read it but decided to wait before answering as it was going to be a lengthy reply. Standing, stretching his arms and twisting his tired back muscles, he strolled into the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt. Annie was already in bed, looking at him with very drowsy eyes as he set on the side of the bed to take off his pants. A tiny clink - clink, something fell from his pants pocket. Reaching down, Eyal picked up a gold locket, how could he have forgotten this.

"Annie you wake enough for me to show you something?"

"Yeah."

Eyal reached over to the light on the night stand and turn it on, light filled the once dimed bedroom. "There was something else in Simon's locker." Eyal holding up the locket by the chain.

Annie taking the delicate decorated gold locket, looking at it, turned over to the back and read in Russian, _'Love to my wife'_. She turned the locket back over, opens it and there were two faded pictures of a young boy and baby girl.

"This must have been Simon's mother's locket and the two pictures, Simon and his sister."

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring you the ring, British authorities are keeping it for evidence in several treason trials. If you know where his sister is, we can get this back to her. She should have it."

Annie holding the locket tightly in her hand, "I have no idea." She was holding on to a piece of her once lover, with mixed emotions of letting it go or keeping it. No, Eyal was right, Simon's sister should have the locket and she was going get it to her with Eyal's help.

"You remember the name and location on the clean passport you gave her?" Eyal was asking.

"Sabra, no, no Sandra McDunne from Montreal, Canada. You think she used the passport to travel to Canada." Annie had renewed hope of locating Simon's sister.

"I am going to call Christine to see if see can get a trace on any movement." Eyal patted Annie on the shoulder and stood, walked out to the kitchen where he had his phone on the charger. Annie, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and followed Eyal.

"Hi Christine, just wanted to let you know we are a go on the Ivan problem... Oh good, glad to know that, hey, we need a favor from you." Annie had walked to stand beside Eyal, he reaching his arm around her shoulder and gently gave a squeeze. "Need to locate a female in her later twenties that would have left Russia sometime mid to late this last October or early November traveling on a Canadian passport - name Sandra McDunne with hometown listed as Montreal."

Eyal holding his phone looking down at Annie with that twinkle in his eye and smile, "No I don't, she could be in Europe or maybe have headed to Canada. My guess she would have gotten as far away from Russia as possible." There was a long period of silent, "Good, give me a call when you find her and thanks beautiful, I owe you dinner."

Reconnecting his phone to be charged, "She is going to put Mark on the search, may take some time but he will find her if she used your clean passport."

"Do you know who this Mark is? Have you ever met him?"

"No, he is one of the ghost, I've taken a few stabs at figuring where Christine may have known him and I have come to the conclusion - Military Intelligence, he has a slight accent that I can't detect, very well spoken and a dislike for the CIA's abilities."

"I'm beginning to agree with him on that aspect too. Time to call it a night and thanks Eyal, thank you for being Eyal with a heart of pure gold."

"Family is important, even if it's just to hold on to a small gold locket. Come, the bed is calling us."


	19. Bye - Bye Ivan

Another beautiful bright sunny day in Athens as Eyal and Annie pulled around to the employee's entrance and there was Nick, waiting for them.

Nick opening the door for Annie, "You are looking fine this morning, back to normal I hope."

"I'm doing good, thank you." Annie was optimistic and ready to go to work.

"No Ferrari this time." Nick was asking Eyal about the Ferrari he had driven on the last mission at the _Poseidon Kingdom._

Eyal, "No, just one of the employees today - but hell that was fun. I do like this Audi you got us. You like your cars - they are sweet."

"The next car isn't as sweet, a blue Renault. Here you go Annie." Nick tossing Annie the keys to the rented Renault. "Turn it in at the airport when you are finished."

Nick showed the two to the employees' service and locker rooms. He gave Annie a resort bright pink tank top and white shorts, "This is our pool service attire, the lady in question always wants a _Frappe_ after her swim while sun bathing. I'll be on the pool side bar today, this part should be easy. I'll meet you down the hall in thirty minutes for a quick lesson in our excellence service." He smile at Annie and then showed Eyal to another area.

Nick handing Eyal white side button shirt with _Poseidon Kingdom _logo over to the left side, white pants and half white apron. "I had to guess and your height, all I could remember was tall."

"It will be fine, just so long as it not looking like high water. Think I go and grab me some breakfast, we have a few hours before I'm needed." Eyal taking the clothes and putting them into a locker Nick had for him.

"Meet you back here say 11:00 - he always wants lunch served right at noon."

"I'll be ready." Eyal smiled and headed to the cafe for breakfast as Nick went back to meet with Annie.

With a quick lesson in service Annie was ready for her morning assignment and merrily went about her routine of serving the guess. Annie was at the pool side bar getting drinks for some of the early morning customers when Nick came over, "There she is, right on time, she should swim about 20 to 30 minutes." he motioned toward a average height but slim built brunette in an yellow swim suit. She was tan and to Annie, looked to be Albanian.

Annie smiled, "Hope she likes her _Frappe_ today." and went about serving other customers, keeping an eye on the girlfriend.

About twenty minutes later, the brunette climbed out of the pool, and strolled to a pool side lounge chair, dried off with a towel, looked in her tote and removed some sun screen for her face. Annie went over to her and asked if she could get her a drink.

"_Frappe_, please with a cherry dash." she replied without looking at Annie.

Nick had the drink ready, "_Frappe_ with a cherry dash" he put the drink on Annie's tray. Annie smiled at Nick, "with a little something extra." He winked at her.

Annie took the drink over to the waiting brunette and set it on the table next her. Annie took the wet towel and handed her another one and asked, "Is there anything else I can get your?"

Reaching for her _Frappe_, "No, I'm fine." she took a long drink. Annie walked off and returned to waiting on other guest, keeping a mindful eye on the brunette in the yellow swim suit.

The brunette finished her Frappe, laid back, look at her watch - returned it back to her tote, laid her arms beside her and starting her morning sun bathing. Thirty minutes, Annie walked over to the sleeping women, tried to wake her. Good the girlfriend was fast to sleep, at least for the next six hours. Annie picked up a large floppy hat that was on the ground next the sleeping women and covered the brunette head and pulled down to cover her face from the sun. She then picked up the empty glass and returned to the bar where Nick was waiting.

"Nice touch with the hat." He said, taking the empty glass and washing it, then breaking it into tiny pieces on the trash - hard press to find finger prints or traces of what-ever. The two left the pool area, Annie headed back to the employees lockers to change into her street clothes and went to a small cafe off the lobby where she order quiche and fruit with tea. Nick was off to the kitchen and his next assignment - lunch.

It was 11:30, Annie looked at her watch, put down the magazine she had be reading, look around the lobby. When she didn't see anything unusual, she walked toward the employees' service door, and to the parking lot were Nick had parked a rented car they were going to use. Annie quickly transferred their luggage from the Audi to the Renault. She drove to the southern end of the resort, near were the villas are located, and parked near the entrance gate and waited.

Nick had Ivan Romanoff's lunch cart ready when Eyal arrived at the kitchen service door. The service uniform Nick had gotten for Eyal fitted perfect. Nick pushed the lunch cart out into the walkway that lead down by the southern villas with Eyal walking beside him. "You may have a bit of trouble, Romanoff ordered lunch for three - there may be company."

Eyal, "Do we have any idea who may be visiting?"

"No, I checked the security cameras and no one has been near his villa since the girlfriend left for her nap."

Eyal, "They may be on their way to join Ivan for lunch. Stand back a distance and if you see anyone approaching, buzz me. Here, give me your phone." Eyal entered the number on his phone that had a special ring for trouble. "Here you go, it's on speed dial."

The two men were near the villa, Eyal took over pushing the cart, and Nick took up a position on a nearby bench - taking a break, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "We have to sneak smokes." he joke to Eyal.

Eyal, "Well here we go - shouldn't take long."

Eyal knock on the villa door, "Room service, lunch."

Romanoff opened the door and step back into the room, "You not the same guy that has been coming."

Eyal, "His day off, may I set the table." Eyal looking around for another person when a second man walked out the side room. The man look to be about 5'8", a little on the well nourished heavy side - in his late fifties with thinning hair. Eyal noticed a HK G36 assault rifle on the table very near the second man, there was no time to wait and see what the man was going to do. Quickly and without hesitation, Eyal retrieve his Sig Sauer P229 9mm and fired off two quick shots.

Eyal heard the click, "Oh shit." And felt the whizz of another gun shot from his left side, spinning around caught a glimpse at a third man entering from the balcony with a gun aimed at him. Firing off a third shot, Eyal aim was dead on target, hitting the man in the wrist - knocking the gun out of his hand and flying thru the air. The fourth shot was to the heart, bringing the third man to his knees and then to the floor. Swiftly looking at Romanoff and the other man on the floor for any sign of movement - none, Eyal checked the pulse for life. Clearing the remaining rooms for any further unknowns, Eyal was now back to business, he took pictures of Romanoff and the two other men. He then wiped down a small plate - pressed the second man's finger prints on to the plate, and wrapped it in a clean napkin. He again repeated the same with the third man, He next clean all his finger prints from the cart, door knob, took another quick look around the villa, found a briefcase and several more assault weapons of various types. He picked up the briefcase, leaving all the weapons behind and left - closing the door behind him.

Eyal walked slowly to were Nick was about finishing his smoke and smiled at him. "There is some fire power back there - different types of weapons, could have been a gun deal in the making. Also time for the cleanup crew, there are three dead rats lying around."

"Three? Where in the hell did third one come from?"

"Don't know but they need to be ID. Time to remove a few rats. I leaving this unsightly mess in good hands and thanks Nick. Next visit we go sailing." Eyal was bidding Nick goodbye.

I'll call in the cleanup crew now, bad for business if word got out that _Poseidon Kingdom _had dead rats in the villas."

Nick shook Eyal's hand and the two part ways. Nick walk quickly back to the resort's main building and Eyal head to the villa's guest parking and a waiting Annie.

Eyal reached the car as Annie started the engine. Eyal climbed into the back seat, put the briefcase on the floor laid down on the seat, "Okay, let's get out of here and find a secluded spot, we have more work to do."

"Will do, I saw an overlook were cars park to watch ships, will that work?" Annie looking in the rear view mirror.

"Hiding in plain sight - works for me. Keep check that we are not tail, might be more of Romanoff's goons around...How is sleeping beauty?"

"She is going to have one hell of a sun burn. Things go alright on your end?" She ask inquisitively.

"There were two other men with him - got their picture and finger prints. Here take a look and see if you know either one." Eyal reached his phone between the seats, Annie taking it, look at both dead men.

"No. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time." she answered, giving the phone back to Eyal.

"Or the right place at the right time. We'll know that once we get an ID." Eyal was trying to change his clothes and remain lying down. "Damn they should make these cars wider."

"I don't have any trouble." Annie laugh at Eyal trying to get on his pants.

"Yeah and you are a foot shorter - it would work for you." Eyal huffed.

Annie pulled into a parking spot looking out over the sea and parts of Athens. "We here and no other cars."

Eyal was sitting up by then, "I need to get my laptop and also hide these two plates." He got out of the car, while Annie unlatch the hatch. She then reached for a paper bag she had taken for the resort and put all the white clothes Eyal had been wearing in to bag. Eyal removed some of the clothes he had packed in his luggage and slipped the plate between some of the shirts and repacked. Picked up the laptop and a small digital camera, closed the hatch and came back around the car. Both got in the back seat and Eyal picked the lock on the briefcase.

"Let's see what we have here." he said opening the case and looking at several files. "Russian, here Annie you take the pictures of each sheet while I transmit." He hooked a cable directly from the camera into his laptop. With a few key strokes, "Okay we have connection, let's send some pictures."

A little over fifteen minutes later, pictures of the sheets were still being transmitted back to Christine and Mark along with pictures of the all three dead men with a message, Bye-Bye Ivan. Please ID second and third men. As Annie was taking pictures of each sheet of documents in the briefcase, she became inquisitive and asking questions.

"Eyal"

"Hmmm..." business transmitting the information.

"How did Antonio Zervos know it was Ivan Romanoff staying at the resort when Ivan didn't register using his real name?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

With a long, "No and how does Nick fit into all this?"

"Antonio Zervos is one of the best assets on this side of the world. He has connection with Mossad, MI6, NIS (Greek Intelligence Service) and Spain's SIS. Over the years, he has developed an amazing network of underground contacts, a smorgasbord of criminal information gathering. Over twenty some years ago, he was an asset of Christine back when she was with Military Intelligence. When Christine transferred to the CIA, she made her first and perhaps her only mistake, she listed her assets as required. Arthur Campbell found out about his giving intel to competing agencies and burned him. Arthur was trying to make a name for himself at Langley."

"So you have used him as an asset."

"Oh yes, and I've also help him, the pictures from the microdot in Simon's ring, I gave Antonio a copy along with the list of names and connections. That is how he recognized Ivan Romanoff being at the _Kingdom_. A copy of all the intel from Simon's locker was my stipulation for turning over what was taken to Jackson."

"You still in the game of bartering, nice."

With a half chuckle, "Now Zervos will not give any intel to a CIA agent, you may be the only CIA agent he has even talked to in over twenty years. See Annie, you have that ability to draw people out and confide in you."

"Could it have been because I was with you?"

"I don't think so, more like Christine has trust in you. Believe me, Antonio has checked you out."

"You said one time that Nick was one of us. How?" Annie wanted some more answers.

"He is Zervos step-son and was with NIS for several years. Antonio had a heart attack a few years back. That's when Nick quit NIS to come and work at the _Poseidon Kingdom. _To learn the ropes of operating a five star resort and pick up the intel network highway operation."

Eyal had given her information that she knew was not something Eyal would willing give unless he trusted her. This was a secret that she would keep, she is still leaning and the biggest thing she has learned, don't trust the CIA.

They took the paper bag with Eyal's white clothes and briefcase with all the paper files and walk down to a picnic area, and had a good little fire. "We should have brought marshmallows." Annie smile while watching the fire.

"What are you talking about?" Eyal asked.

"It's an American thing with an open fire - something gooey on the end of a stick that you burn and eat."

"Burned doesn't sound very appetizing." Eyal said, slipping behind the wheel and Annie getting into the passenger seat. "Time to go, a flight to Madrid with connecting flight to paradise."

* * *

On a layover in Madrid, Annie and Eyal were having dinner in an upscale restaurant for VIP passengers. About the time Eyal was ready to start eating, his phone was ringing away. Eyal looking at the caller ID, "Hello Mark... yes, I've got plates with prints, just need to get them copied... next week... That is fantastic news... What about the transcription of the files?" Eyal was now listening intently. "Thanks Mark, that's my job." Eyal hung up the phone, started to say something to Annie when the phone buzz again.

"I would tell you good job, but I'm sure you already know it." Christine was cheerfully. "We have the ID on the second man. Lucien Galbraith - born 1956. Weapons dealer in France, home shipping base is Bayonne, France and has an office and home in Narbonne, Southern France. Weapons smuggling to Arab countries through Morocco and Algeria. Also some of his arms traffic dealings have advance to the US and eastern Europe. Galbraith was a major mover of illegal arms, he was the second man."

Eyal, "I know the name; he was on Simon's list of badass Russians and their connections. That takes care of another one of our unfinished business. What about the third man?"

"Nothing yet, will let you know once we find out. Keep Annie safe and talk to you later."

"Thanks Christine." Eyal disconnected and smiled at Annie.

They raised their glasses in a toast to a better than successful completion of part of their overall mission - eradicate the people on Simon's list and render that group out of commission.

"With Mark Greenburg arrested and Ivan Romanoff and Lucien Galbraith disposed of we only have 12 more to find. Something for us to work later but now on to paradise and our holiday."


	20. Pineapple Smoothie

Sun was shining bright and raining all at the same time - welcome to Miami, Florida. Mr. and Mrs. George Yiokas from Cyprus were standing in line waiting to go thru customs, when Eyal saw a familiar face, Lauren Southall, his final playboy fling in New York when they were shadowing Arthur Campbell. Turning his head to the side in hopes of her not seeing him, but too late, she caught sight of Eyal. She started toward him with a smile and a wave. He was standing behind Annie and couldn't tell if Annie had notice Lauren approaching, Eyal keeping his control look, placed his hand on Annie's shoulder and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

Lauren was quick, after all she was a top notch spy herself, "Katherine, Katie is that you oh my god it's been years." directing her remarks to Annie.

"I'm sorry; you must have me mistaken for someone else."

"So sorry, but you look just like my old roommate from the university back home. Please, I'm sorry."

Annie nodded with a smile, "That's okay." as she watched Lauren walk off.

Eyal seem to be relieved that Lauren didn't start any conversation with him about their last meeting, not in front of Annie at least, perhaps a little touch of guilt on his part. Maybe he should have gone ahead and acknowledge Lauren, be a man and introduced her to Annie, after all Lauren did work for Jackson Bennett.

"One of your old girlfriends?" Annie looking back at Eyal, "You do know how to pick the pretty ones."

There was no fooling Annie; she was picking up that needed sixth sense for the unknown. Eyal knew he had been had, nothing else to do be come clean. "Her name is Lauren, an MI6 agent, the one that gave me the watch, remember the one with the camera in it."

Annie with a slight nod, "You do have your contacts don't you."

"Been at this game a long time Neshema." Well that went better than he could have hoped for, Annie didn't show any signs of jealousy, things in the past stayed where they belong, in the past.

Annie knew Eyal's playboy background and what women wouldn't be attracted to him, charming, smart and oh so handsome. She also knew he was loyal to her because she was seeing his inter character his true moral fabric, a man of trust and responsibility.

Once through customs and the hassle of renting a Red Cadillac CTS Sport Utility, they were on their way driving south on the Palmetto Expressway, Annie rolled back the moon roof, feeling the now clear fresh Florida air. One thing for sure, when in Miami, if you don't like the weather - wait it will change.

"I didn't know you like bright red cars, you always have a silver gray one."

"You like red cars, example one bright red VW. Besides Mr. and Mrs. Yiokas don't need to blend in, they are on holiday. They also need to buy some clothes - swim suits are needed." Eyal pulled off at Kendall and drove to Dadeland Shopping Mall. Finding Macy's, he parked and they went shopping.

First to the men's department, couple pair of shorts, light gray Cuban shirt and a couple of color T-shirts. Annie was the one picking out his swimwear, a multi green and blue color Boardshort, blue canvas beach bucket hat and flip-flops. Okay, Eyal was ready for three days in the Florida sun.

Next to the women's department, London Times lime green printed silk halter dress, couple pairs of shorts and tank tops, a pair of wedge sandals and flip-flops. Eyal was eying the swimwear, it would only be fair if he picks out Annie's swim suit - she had picked his. Holding up what looked like two strings and tilting his head to one side and smiling. Annie smiling shaking her head no, found a more conservative two piece in bright orange, perfect with her now light brown hair. Last, a tri-color orange sarong.

One last item to take care of, stopping at a FedEx self-shipping outlet, Eyal quickly pack two plates. Addressed them to New York for Christine to get prints to help make and confirm the ID of a couple of dead rats in Athens. Now they were ready to travel on to their destination.

Stopping at Capri Restaurant just off South Dixie Highway for dinner, they enjoy a nice Italian meal and Annie was beginning to completely relax for the first time since all the upheaval back in Greece. She was now feeling safe again, being with Eyal and dreading the time she had to return to Langley and face more questions.

Reaching Key Largo just after eight that evening, Eyal pulled into a Winn-Dixie to stock up on food supplies. Annie following Eyal as they walked down the different aisles, watching him picking up different items, smelling fresh fruit and vegetables and selecting spices. He was in his domain and she was a fish out of water. Annie knew she was going starting cooking lessons online, she was determined to do her fair share in the kitchen or at least help. Eyal holding up a fresh pineapple and looking for her approval.

"What are you going to use that in?"

"Pineapple smoothie, we are in the subtropics - rum is our drink of choice this holiday. Live like the natives - Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum."

"We're pirates now." Annie saying with a light laugh, she was happy to be away from her reality.

"There is sunken treasure off the coast here." Eyal and Annie finished up shopping and headed to the house they would be staying.

It was after dark when they pulled into a circular drive in front of light blue stucco house with white trim. Double wood carved doors greet them and Eyal found the spare key and open the door.

"Whose house is this?"

"My Uncle Levi, they only come here a few months out of the year. He lives in South Africa, purchased the house for his wife, she is an American from Miami."

"You have a large family?"

"Only on my mother's side, she is the oldest of six children and all are still living."

Eyal pointed Annie in the direction of the guest bedroom and she started putting away their new clothes, removing the price tags and unpacking what they had brought from Greece. Eyal was in the kitchen, putting away the groceries, he turned on the intercom of light rock music as he made two Bacardi Cocktails for them.

Handing Annie her drink, "Let's go out on the veranda, we can hear the sounds of the gulf from there. This may not be some far off exotic paradise for a romantic weekend but it is safe and tranquil."

The night was dark, a new moon was just over the horizon and the gentle splashing of waves coming on to shore was creating a romantic atmosphere. Soft music was playing in the background as the two stood with Eyal's arm around Annie's back, looking at the darkness, slipping their drinks and saying nothing.

After a bit, Eyal taking the drink glass from Annie's hand and sitting both on a table, "Neshema, may I have this dance." He holding out his arms for her to step in.

"I through you would never ask." She moving close to him, he holding her with loving gentleness, his face close enough that she could feel his breath lightly on her ear and neck. They were losing themselves in each other's embrace, on the dimly lit veranda, they dance.

He whisper in her ear, "Annie if you are ready."

"Yes Eyal, I want to be yours."

He picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom, lay her on the bed, gently removing her clothes all the while adorning her with soft kisses and tender touches taking his time, making sure she was enjoying each movement. Annie was returning the like action, removing his clothes, kissing his chest and touching the scar on his left shoulder that was a reminder of their first time on a bed together, back in Washington. Was that when she first started to suppress the desire and feelings she had for him. He slowly eased his arm under her hips, raising them to him.

"Annie, are you sure."

"Oh yes Eyal, please."

That night they came together in adoring love, taking pains the please each other, that night Annie came to Eyal Lavin with all her heart and desire.

* * *

A gentle sea breeze was blowing the sheer curtains covering the sliding glass door to Eyal and Annie's bedroom. It was light outside and the smell of salt air filled the room. Annie turn, nesting a little closer to Eyal as he stretched up his shoulders, than settled back again and open his eyes. There was an air of tranquility around them as they lay in bed. Not wanting to get up, Eyal looked over at his sleeping partner and knew he had found his soul mate, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but was not going to rush into anything. He need to give Annie time to feel the same and if he pushed her, she would bolt. Annie was a strong minded woman and independent, she need her space and maybe so did he. Closing his eyes for 40 more winks, he was a happy man.

"Come on sleepy head, it's a beautiful day, suns up and the sea is calling." Annie was standing at the door leading out to the veranda.

"Hmmm... good."

Walking back over the bed where Eyal was still lying and leaning over him, "You were quite wonderful last night."

"It was all your doing, you make me want to please you. You thinking about an encore." He reaching up, taking her by the back of the neck and pulling her down to him.

Once more before their day got started, they renewed they previous night performance, this time knowing a little more about the other desired. They were becoming an all-inclusive couple.

Breakfast was simple, bagels with cream cheese, fruit and poached eggs. Fresh Florida orange juice and coffee finish out the meal. Sipping his coffee after eating, Eyal was giving Annie some options of different things they could do.

"There are a few of different things we can do today, snorkeling or diving, there is bronze statue of Jesus with his arms rising up toward the surface in about 25 feet of water. A sunken WWII ship to explore or a grave yard of older ships within coral reefs, or we can swim with the dolphins, there is a rescue place near here." Taking another sip of coffee, "We are only a two hour drive from Key West, go down and visit Ernest Hemingway's Florida home... And if we really want to be on the high seas, we can go out deep sea fishing. What strikes your fancy?"

Looking out at a small patch of green grass, leading to palm trees, white sand and the bluish green water of the gulf beyond, "How about laying in the sun before it gets too hot, and then go snorkeling, I would like to see that statue of Jesus. Maybe poke around town, visit some shops."

"You like to shop, don't you?"

"Unique stuff, art and crafts things like that."

"Okay Neshema, we have a plan, let's get our swim suits on and hit the beach."

Eyal spreading out a large quilt of tropical print material piece together in a geometrical pattern. It was a well used quit, sun, salt water and many washing had faded it to a comfortable feeling of many years of enjoyment.

"Your aunt made this?" Annie kneeling on the quilt.

"Not sure, been around here for as long as I can remember." Eyal also kneeling beside Annie, "Here let me put some sun screen on your back before you toast." Annie laying down as Eyal rubbed her back and legs with sun screen, feeling so completely at ease, if this could only last more than a few days.

"You want me to do yours." Annie taking the tube of sun screen from Eyal.

"That was the plan." Eyal rolling over on his front, raising his arms and resting his hands under his head.

Annie slowly rubbing Eyal's back with sun screen her fingers stopping at a spot in the middle of his lower back, just above the band of his swim shorts.

"So you found Hermes." The tattoo of a small ghost on Eyal's back.

"I didn't think you were allowed to get tattoos."

"What can I say, I break rules."

Annie now lying down beside Eyal, looking at his half grinning face.

"Is there a story behind the tattoo?"

"Yeah." Rolling on to his side and resting his head on a bent arm with his hand as a pillow.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Was waiting for you to ask." He couldn't help but chuckle at Annie irritation. "Right out of high school, I joined the Israel Defense Forces, get my military duty out of the way. Was assigned to Sayeret Matkal with a small field intelligence squad of seven other guys. We did everything together. About midway thru my tour of duty, I was 20 years old when we were stationed on a Navy ship for a cruise around the Mediterranean and that was a bad cruise. Our unit was stored on the lower deck of the ship and only allow up on top deck for a few hours a day to take excise. We started joking among ourselves that we were ghost, nobody paid any attention to us and we found ways of sneaking around the ship without being noticed. That became our past time when not on duty. Well after about three weeks at sea, the ship dock at Gibraltar and we were given 48 hour liberty, so we started hitting the bars. I'm not sure when it all came about but you put eight young guys together with a few drinks downed and almost anything can happen. We decided we were the _'Ghost Squad_' and a way to identify ourselves, small tattoos somewhere on our body. Mind in the middle of my back, a couple other guys on their lower cheeks, a few on the shoulders and one had his tattoo on the inside of his forearm but we all got the same ghost tattoo."

"Ghost Squad. That's cute."

"To us it was mannish and fit what we did in Sayeret Matkal, intelligence. When I join Mossad, I decided to give my ghost a name, Hermes the Greek God of travel, thievery, trickery and language, kind of fit the Mossad mold."

"So you little ghost has meaning."

"A great many, good and bad." Eyal rolled over on his back, pulling Annie over for a kiss.

The two spend the morning sun bathing, taking a quick dip in the gulf before heading out for lunch and snorkeling.

"That was amazing, wonder why they put a statue of Jesus under water.

"There is another statue off the coast of Italy in the Mediterranean just off San Fruttuoso. I've seen that one also. I think it is a blessing to divers that lost their lives, not sure about that."

"You like diving?" Annie was on a mission to find out all she could about this intriguing Israeli.

"It's okay, I prefer to be on top of the water." He taking her by the hand and leading Annie back to the car.

"Is the Mediterranean your playground?"

"And work. Come on let's dry off and go shopping." He and Annie back at the car, dried off slipped on some shirts and headed into the tiny section of old Key Largo, were shops lined the wide boardwalk along the Atlantic side.

That evening after showering together, Annie put on her new lime green printed halter dress and Eyal look so debonair in black slacks and Cuban shirt. They went to the _Blue Lagoon Night Club_ for dinner and an evening of dancing. They dined on grilled gulf shrimp with tropical salsa and coconut rice with rum cocktails. Spend much of the evening dancing to a live band before taking a long walk along the sandy beach, with arms around each other and enjoying the smell of the sea and night air.

"I had a wonderful day Eyal. Thank you."

"All part of my courting plan." He smiled down at her, a breeze blowing her hair as they walk. He stopped, they looking out into the darkness of the Atlantic, "I want to make you happy, Neshema, enjoy life together, I know being with you puts me amours mood." He lifting her chin, kissing her and pulling her close to him. "Annie, I do love you."

Annie touching his face, "I love you too and have for a good while." He kissed her tenderly, hold the back of her head and pressing his body close to hers. They spend a quite few more minutes on the beach before returning to their car and driving back to the house.

* * *

The morning light filled the room as Annie open her eyes, Eyal was already up and she could smell a distance sent of coffee. She pulled herself out of bed, knowing she was still not back to her full self from surgery and didn't feel much like doing anything active that day. She was in hopes that Eyal wouldn't mind just hanging around the beach today and not go anywhere. Slowly strolling into the kitchen, Eyal gave her a big smile and poured a cup of coffee for her.

"Hey Neshema, been thinking, let's just hang around here today. Holiday is for relaxing and recharging, I found _Grapes of Wrath_, one of the modern day classics I haven't read. If you want to go somewhere we can go, I can take the book with me."

"That's a good idea to say here, was thinking the same way." Why was it that Eyal knew Annie's moods, he was always spot on with her. Annie was thinking this is a little scary with him being able to read her so well but that's what she love about him and today she was glad he was willing to take it easy.

After breakfast, the two took the well worn quilt and lawn chairs to the edge of the grass, under a stand of palm trees with a cooler and filled with cold drinks. Annie had purchased a sketch pad and some pencils and set in one of the lawn chairs, drawing. Eyal lay on the quilt, with a towel rolled up under his head and reading. Neither saying anything, just wasting the time away enjoying the peaceful interlude. Later that afternoon, when the sun was beating down and the air was still without a breeze, they went for a swim in the blue/green waters of the gulf. A truly relaxing day for both.

Close to dinner time, Eyal went in to change into shorts and T-shirt and starting fixing dinner. Annie also changing, came into the kitchen, setting on a stool and watching. Eyal gave her oranges and a grapefruit to section for a sauce. Eyal had read Annie's CIA's dossier but now he starting his mission of finding out more about Annie childhood and family, what was her life like growing up. "Your mom let you in the kitchen to help?"

"That wasn't my thing, Danielle was the one under foot, that's way she is such a good cook. Been thinking about take a course on line - cooking 101."

"Well I can help with that and anytime you want to jump in, just say so, I'll be your back up. I like good food and traveling all time with Mossad, I pick it up - a little here and a litter there."

"Growing up, we traveled a lot too, my dad was military - Army and we were stationed all over the US and parts of Europe. I was an Army Brat. I never made any friends, Danielle was the only friend I had."

"So Danielle has your passion for drawing?"

"No, she was more the domestic type, cooking and sewing - making clothes for our dolls. Movies on different forts were cheap and I spent most of my free time watching movies - that's why I'm such a nut for classic movies."

"Any brothers?"

"Just Danielle and me, I think that disappointed my dad, he was very military and hard; he wanted a son to follow in his footsteps. I think having two girls was a disappointment to him. The real sad part was my mom was scared of him. My childhood wasn't the best but Danielle and I make it work by being each other support." Annie finishing with the oranges and grapefruit, "Here, all done."

"Good." Eyal went about working on dinner, no more questions - would bring back painful recollections and he now knew enough.

After dinner and Annie cleaning the dishes, Eyal made pineapple smoothies and both went back to the quilt and lawn chairs, settled down to watch the sun slowly set in the west, their golden sunset and thinking of nothing at all and a lovely evening they had.


	21. Sticky Predicament

Leaving Miami flying to Atlanta with a connecting flight on Delta to Reagan Washington National, Annie was feeling apprehensive about returning to Langley. She had no idea what to expect and she would surely be on the hot seat again. She was beginning to feel like she was the enemy and she had done nothing wrong but run for her life. This time Eyal would be with her, her strength to see what ever thru to the end. Annie reached over and touch Eyal's arm as he was half snoozing, listening to music on headphones. He put his hand on top of her hand with a sweet squeeze, turning his head with those seductive brown eyes and beautiful smile as if to say, _'I'm here with you thru it all.'_

"I know what you are thinking Neshema and before you walk back into Langley we need to find out what the mood is like. Sweetheart I know what it is like to try and face something alone but you are not alone." Eyal taking off his head set.

"You think we should call Auggie, find out what going on at Langley?"

"Maybe but I want to talk to Christine first - she has a high level contact, see what she can find out. The less we get Auggie involved the safer he is, remember he was being tail and I'm not sure if all the moles have been found." What Eyal was not saying, any contact Auggie would have with Annie could put him at risk of being accused of treason, Annie is now classified as a fugitive on the run.

"You right Eyal, I'm just wishing this whole damn mess will come to an end soon. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. George Yiokas should just move to Cyprus and retire."

"And we would be living a very boring life. No Annie, we need to clean up this mess and clear you name." Eyal giving her the encouragement she needed to keep fighting.

It was later afternoon when the flight from Atlanta landed in Washington. Standing outside of the terminal, waiting for the next cab, Eyal's phone buzzed. Annie stepped forward to an approaching cab pulling up as Eyal looked at the caller ID, quickly grabbing Annie by the arm and pulled her back, letting someone else take the cab.

"Lavin." Eyal answered his phone, "Good and you... I might, tell me what is going on... Hmmm... How did that happen... I shall, Tuesday will be fine... I can find it. Shalom."

Annie looking at Eyal, seeing the expression on his face, knowing what ever that call was about it was not good. "Neshema, you will be staying with me at my apartment, please don't ask any questions right now, I'll explain what just happened at the apartment."

The ride to the apartment was silent, neither one speaking and Annie could see all the playfulness and happiness had drain from Eyal. He was very good at acting, not showing his inner feelings, his deception could be at its peak but not now, everything he was thinking was showing on his face. Annie was bracing herself for the worse.

Upon reaching the apartment, Eyal found a bottle of wine and two large glasses, both sitting on stools at the kitchen counter, he starts to explain. "That was Deputy Director, Austin Keese on the phone. Christine had told him that I might know where you are hiding." He took Annie hand, "He told me to keep you in hiding and safe, they were having trouble squashing the treason arrest warrant."

"Oh my god, no. It's not over yet."

"Makar Gorshkov aka Michael Greenburg has been arrested and interrogated. He is maintaining you are a Russian agent with the rouge group, turned by Simon Fischer and what's worse - he is passing the polygraphs. His story about you going to Russia was to seek revenge on the woman who killed your lover and they believe him."

Annie holding her head back, looking at the ceiling, he eyes rolled back, "When will this ever end, and why, the only thing I did was to fall in love with my mission's target."

He taking her hands in his, those large strong hands with graceful long fingers, "We will get to the bottom of this and clear you name, I'm with you and still have some pull around the world. Annie, please listen to me and don't go and try to fix this on your own. Let me take the lead and you remain here, under the radar so to speak."

"I wouldn't know where to start anyway. What is your next move."

"First, dismantle your phone, I had fixed it several months back to block any trace movement but now we need to make sure. I'll pick you up a burn phone later this evening so we can stay in touch. Next, I need to make a few calls, start putting some building blocks together."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"When the intel starts to come in, you can build the files to clear you name. Oh yeah I forget, I meeting with Austin Keese tomorrow for lunch."

"Don't walk into a trap."

"I have walked into worse - I'll be fine, we need to catalog the intel from Simon." Eyal pulling out of his luggage several folders and opening his laptop. All the information from Ivan Romanoff's briefcase is here - under file name _Bye Ivan_, this is the password, _amehsen_."

"Cute, Neshema backwards."

"That so a smart chick like you could figure it out. Okay let us get to work, you start working on the intel we have so far and I will make a few phone calls."

Eyal taking Annie's phone and dismantling it and place into a metal box. After he finished, "I'm going to get my car from Dulles, than buy us some food and you a burn phone. Don't eat anything in the refrigerator, it's got to be rotten by now." He was out the door with a long list of things on his mind he needed to do to help Annie.

* * *

Auggie, taking a break from his office, seating out on a park bench, "I can't believe I'm acting like a 90 year man, setting here feeding furry little creatures." He stopped to listen for anyone to answer or being near. "Nope I guess I'm all alone." He dial a number on his burn phone and waiting, hoping it would not go to voice mail.

"Hi Auggie." It was Eyal on the other end.

"We have a little sticky predicament here stateside."

"So I've heard, tell me what you know."

"A document has surface, signed by Annie pledging her allegiance to a rouge Russian cell called _Black Dolphin_ the same cell that Lena Smith and Simon belong to."

"It's got to be a forgery, can't the CIA forensics team figure that out?"

"That's another problem, CIA is intelligence gathering not policing. We are very lacking in the forensics department and too paranoid to send the document to an outside lab."

"Looks like a lot of nails are being driven into Annie's coffin." Eyal was getting frustrated. "How easy is it for you to check some intel that should have come in."

"Easy."

"The death of Ivan Romanoff."

"That hasn't come in, you know for a fact he is dead."

"As dead and dead can be. I'll be back with you and hope there isn't another mole in your ranks." Eyal disconnected.

"Well shit!" Auggie stood, listen before he walked back to his office and a late night work project.

* * *

After talking to Auggie, Eyal just sat in his car trying to calm down his growing frustrations over the recent developments when his phone buzzed again. It was Christine, so what else could go wrong. "Hi beautiful blue eyes." trying to sound upbeat.

"Eyal I don't want you to answer, I hope you have Annie safe. There has been hit contract placed on her head by the Russian mob that covers most of Europe - mainly around the Mediterranean and Egypt. She is in deep trouble and we are the only ones that can pull her out." Christine voice was that of concerned business but Eyal also noted an anxious tone too.

"She is safe right now. Did you find out who the third man's ID that was in Romanoff's villa?"

"A Frenchman by the name of Jacques Brun, a small time crook from Paris and probably Lucien Galbraith's body guard. Another piece of news. Romanoff's girlfriend's name is Era Shala, she is Albanian and once she found out Ivan was dead, she turned to Interpol for protection. She is afraid for her life as the Russian group will have a hit on her all because she shared a bed with Ivan Romanoff she may know about their actives. I don't have to tell you, much like the circumstances with Annie and Simon.

"Yeah, damn it. We going to have to take out that whole damn group. We need to find out what we can on the Russian cell call _'Black Dolphin'_. That is the name of Ivan's group. Christine, I'm going to ask our little expert ghost Mark for help tracking down some intel, people movement and more. Need to find out what Era Shala told Interpol also. Do you think he will be on board to help?"

"I know he will, what do you need."

"I've some intel to sort out first and will be back with a shopping list. This is one major mess for Annie and going to take our whole ghost operation to pull this mission off."

"Our little ghost spies can get it done. We are in the battle with you, good luck and take care."

Eyal's next call was to his friend Shlomi Vered, Mossad Intelligence Officer based in Tel Aviv. They had served in military together, Shlomi was one of the ghostly eight that joined Mossad once his tour of duty was up. A horrible automobile accident had left him with two prosthetic legs, left arm and a desk job.

Speaking in Hebrew, "Shlomi this is Eyal and how have you been?"

"Still at it my friend. Good to hear your voice Eyal - was thinking you had dropped off the face of the earth."

The chatted at bit before Eyal asked the needed favor, "I need a favor Shlomi, all the intel you have on a Russian rouge cell named _'Black Dolphin'_."

"Give me a second, I've heard about that group." Shlomi was typing at his keyboard. After a minute, "Eyal what in the hell are you getting into. This is one bad group of Russians and some Romanians. Let me tell what we know..."

"Thanks Shlomi. Promise the next time I'm in Tel Aviv we have a few cool ones and thanks again, Shalom."

Now armed with additional information, Eyal was headed to buy food and back to his apartment. A forbidden love affair can turn so deadly and their love affair is also a forbidden one. As long as Annie was involved with the CIA, their relationship had to keep a secret, what a hell of an atmosphere to work in, Mossad may have been paranoid but not anywhere close to that of the CIA.

Returning home with an arm filled with groceries, he had to knock at the door, Annie peeking out the tiny spy hole in the door, let Eyal into the apartment. "You wouldn't believe how much information was in the briefcase of Romanoff's."

"Oh yes I would, but I'm not sure where that intel has gone, something I need to check out tomorrow. And oh hi sweetheart." Giving Annie a swift kiss and moving on to the kitchen. "Have enough here for a few days and two more bags out in the car. I'll be back and then we can talk." He headed back down the hall to collect the remaining bags of food. Once the groceries were put away, some sandwiches and soup made and soft drinks open, they were down to business.

"You ever heard of _Black Dolphin_?" Eyal was asking Annie.

"Yeah, it is mention in the documents from Ivan's files. I skipped over it not sure what it was."

"The name of the rouge cell Romanoff was head of, name after a hard ass prison in Russia. The cell is a small part of _Solntsevskaya Bratva_, one of the largest organized Russian Mafia groups in the world." Eyal was devoting his sandwich like he hadn't eaten in days. "I'm telling you Annie, when you find trouble you sure want to do it big time."

"Great, now I have the Russian Mafia after me."

"No, just members of the _Black Dolphin_, you not that big of a fish to fry."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment."

"However, you do have a price on your head."

"Oh now that made me fell a lot better, who."

"The Russian mob in Europe."

"Well crap. Anything else?" Annie was trying to make to best of a truly bad predicament.

"Right here, you are safe and once word is out that Romanoff is dead, the contract may be cancelled because they might think it would be uncollectable. Money is a powerful force. We just need to get the word out of Ivan's demise and then go after the _Black Dolphin_ group. So what else did you find." Eyal was trying to put Annie's mind at ease but knowing the entire _Black Dolphin_ cell had to be destroyed before she was actually safe. They spend the rest of the evening going over the intel from Ivan's briefcase and Simon's locker.

It was late that night when, "We have put together right much information for my meeting with Austin tomorrow, let's call a night." leading Annie to the bedroom, "I have something in mind that will relax both of us."

"Yeah, what's that Mr. Lavin."


	22. The Main Man

Eyal was up bright and early making his phone calls to Europe and drinking coffee. Annie was doing her part, opening a bag of bagels, cream cheese and bananas. Her first lesson in cooking, learn how to make a decent breakfast.

"Good morning Jackson, how's the weather in Jolly Ole England." Eyal was positive sounding for having so much on his mind with Annie, her treason warrant and the Russian mob's hit contract on her.

"Rain, do we have anything else. How are you doing Eyal?"

"Good, just a quick question, have you sent the intel form Simon's locker on to other agencies - mainly the CIA?"

"Yeah, all the raw data went out the next day to our usual bucket list."

"Did you know Ivan Romanoff was killed five days ago?" Eyal was trying to see if Nick had passed on the information.

"Yes, got some pictures, an index finger as well as a French weapons dealer was killed at the same time."

"That information passed on also?"

"Friday, after we had verification. Why?" Jackson was now curious about Eyal's questions.

"Maybe another mole in the CIA blocking intel filtering into their system. Do me a favor, get the Ivan Romanoff's death information in the pipe line so the Russian Mafia can pick it up." Eyal was asking so the information would reach those that were interested in picking up the hit order on Annie.

"Sure thing, 007 and Her Majesty's Secret Service are on the job. Keep me posted on the CIA developments, we depend on their intel also - hate for it to be bogus information coming from them. Take care Eyal, talk to you later."

Eyal was now almost sure there was still more trouble within the ranks at CIA - another well placed mole but where and in which department. All questions for Austin Keese to find out and clean out.

The lunch date between Eyal and Austin Keese was going to be in Greenbelt, Maryland at Jasper's. Eyal was getting dress, blue business suit, white shirt and gold & blue tie, looking at himself in the mirror when Annie came in the bedroom.

"Banker or maybe a CEO of a retail outfit, out for a power lunch. You are looking mighty sharp today." Annie was giving his tie a little push.

"You got all intel in the attaché case, I sure hope Austin Keese is all Christine has told me he would be."

"I hope so or my goose will just about be cook."

"Wish me luck Neshema." Eyal kissing Annie and was on his way to meet Austin.

Austin Keese was looking very business professional, no one would think he was top dog at the CIA. Eyal was already at the restaurant and had gotten a table near the back when Austin arrived.

Austin, "Thanks for meeting me Mr. Lavin."

Eyal extending his hand "My pleasure and please, I'm Eyal."

Austin, "I'm Austin and we have a great deal to talk about. Christine tells me that you had a strong hunch that something was under foot at the CIA and guess what, you were right."

Eyal, "Before we go any further, let me guarantee you I'm no longer with Mossad, I do love my country but I would never betray this country, I'm trying to make the US my home now."

Austin, "Both Henry Wilcox and Christine have told me that and how it was Christine that pulled you away from sailing and got you involved with the Arthur Campbell affair. Which I must say thank you again for your help, that was a well run and perfectly executed operation."

Eyal with a grateful nod, "You are welcome, but we left a great many lose ends that have resurfaced."

"I'm seeing that. The CIA has filed a Cease and Desist motion in Federal Court to squash the treason warrant against Annie Walker. The hearing is this Friday and we are lacking on evidence to present. Christine has said that you may be able to help us out." Austin was reaching out for aid from Eyal.

"If you will bear with me while I go through the information I have, it should clear up quite a bit."

"I've got the rest of the afternoon - let's get rolling."

"First, the CIA is in possession of a document allegedly signed by Annie Walker pledging allegiance to a Russian underground covert group. It's a forgery, however CIA will not send it out to a qualified forensics lab for testing. It would appear your CIA investigating team is taking the word of a Russian double agent because he passed a few polygraph tests. Well I can to, it was part of my training. I know an excellent independent lab in Tampa, Florida." Eyal hadn't pulled any punches and he could tell Austin was getting mad.

"I had no clue about this document."

"Sorry to be so blunt but a lot of valuable intel is falling through the cracks. Were you aware that Ivan Romanoff, head of the _Black Dolphin_, the rouge cell group that Lena Smith and Simon Fischer were members was killed five days ago." Eyal handing pictures of a dead Ivan Romanoff to Austin.

"No."

Eyal went on with his presentation, showing Austin Keese the intel he had and how the Turkey mission target assigned to Annie had a direct link to the _Black Dolphin_ and Ivan Romanoff. That Annie had been set-up to take a fall. Austin studying the intel, asked, "We still may have another mole - shit I hate this. Is there any more?"

"Yes, but I don't think it has been fully analyzed yet, I didn't have enough time before our meeting to pull it all together. Jackson Bennett with MI6 has a great deal of intel that belonged to Simon Fischer and has sent the raw information on to CIA and other agencies."

"Damn, I don't know anything about that either, but I did receive this photograph at a briefing last week taken at a storage facility in Austria. I swear I know these two people." Austin was pointing to a security cam picture of Eyal and Joan.

"Hmmm, they do look a little familiar." was Eyal answer.

"You working with Joan Campbell?"

"She is an extremely good agent Austin. You reviewed all the information we collected on Arthur Campbell, Charles Mulhare, Chief of Staff for the Director of National Intelligence and Michael Dormant. There was never any proof or implication Joan knew about Arthur's dealings. She ran out of fear."

"You know where she is?"

"Possibly."

"What, are you the keeper of all the CIA fugitives?"

"Only the innocence ones. You know she may like to return to the CIA but Henry Wilcox would hang her out to dry. Henry is a good man but too many years of distrust of Arthur may have clouded his fair play."

"Wilcox is retiring in two weeks. How about you, we need a man of you caliber at Langley?"

"No thank you, I'm finished working for an agency, any agency - just doing some freelance work now."

"You were the one that tipped us to Michael Greenburg thru MI6, right?" Austin was fishing to find out if Eyal was working with his British counterpart.

"Like I said, I'm doing some freelance work now and can't tell you any details." Eyal's answer was not a denial or conformation but enough for Austin to know that Eyal is working some for Jackson Bennett and MI6. Austin had reviewed Bennett's dossier and knew both men were cut from the same mold, do what it takes to get the job done - to hell with protocol and Austin liked their philosophy of bending rules.

Austin now armed with a mound of information, stood and shook Eyal's hand. "Keep Annie safe and I'll be in touch, I have a lot of unpleasant work to do. Thank you."

* * *

Austin back in his office, it was late in the afternoon time for many people to be heading home for the night but that didn't matter to him, he was infuriated. "Gloria!" he barked out.

Gloria Jones, Austin's secretary for several years knew that tone in his voice, she was quick to enter his office. "Yes sir."

"Meeting in the executive conference room in fifteen minutes, here is the list of who is to be there." He handed her a hand written note pad and as she turn to leave, "Get me the personnel files of each person on that list. Also have August Anderson in attendance."

"Yes sir, and will you need me to take notes." Gloria knew the answer before Austin could tell her yes.

Ten minutes later, several people had starting filing into the large conference room, Auggie entered using his cane, found a chair and sat down. He had no idea who was in the room with him but guess it was the heads and managers of several departments. There was tension, as well as it should be, the last time they were called together like this, the FBI was holding the meeting and treason arrest were being made. Was this going to be a repeat?

Ten minutes after the start time for the meeting, a room full a silent people sat, waiting for the shoe to drop. Austin Keese came into the room, standing at the head of the long table, placing a stack of personnel files on the table; he motioned for Gloria to close the door.

"Thank you for coming but I don't know why I would want to thank a bunch of jerks like you." The tone of the meeting was now set, it was going to be ugly. "This agency is in the procession of a document that should have been sent to a certified independent lab to be analyzed and verification but oh no, some idiot or a group of idiots decided it was of no consequence because they had a damn Russian double agent passing polygraph tests. I found this out thru an outside source - you think I'm mad. No - I'm totally pissed off."

Auggie fighting with all his might to keep a straight face, Austin had been talking with Eyal Lavin and shit was hitting the fan.

"How many of you know about Ivan Romanoff, a known Russian agent with ties to terrorist cell, military weapon thief and was classified by our government as a threat to national security was killed five days ago?" He paused - waiting for anyone to raise their hand. "No one, where in the hell is our intelligence - come on folks, we should be on top of this stuff, remember the 'I' in CIA is for intelligence."

Austin was walking around the room, behind those sitting at the table, "We have become so damn turned inward, trying to stab each other in the back to advance their position that this agency has become a joke in the world. It is going to change." Austin returning to the head of the table, "And by the way, where is my briefing on the raw intel that came in here from MI6 on this same Russian outfit?"

"Okay you Brutuses, if you want and try to save your jobs with a little back stabbing, my office door is open. Dismissed." Austin started to pick up his pile of files turn to Auggie, "You got a minute Mr. Anderson."

After everyone else was gone, "Have a seat Auggie, here this one." Austin rolling a chair near Auggie's hand and he eased down in the chair. "Do you know where Joan Campbell is?"

"No, sorry she been off radar since the Arthur Campbell mess." Auggie was wondering about this line of questions.

"You worked with her for several years, what is your impression." Austin wanted corroboration from a straight shooter, Auggie had the reputation of telling it like it is, good or bad.

"She was somewhat hard to work with but her goal was always for the best - the right course of action. She put the CIA first. May I ask why?"

"She was spotted not long ago. Just trying to find out where she is, would like to talk with her. She was never tied to Arthur deals and she may be in hiding thinking she has an arrest warrant against her. That's all I need. Thank you Auggie."

Back in his office, Auggie could tell he was by himself there was a deafening quiet as most everyone had left for the night. Sending a text message via his computer to Eyal, _'So you are hiding Joan too!'_


	23. We've Found Her

Annie was standing in the doorway of the bedroom watching Eyal get dress. A past time she loved doing, watching this beautiful specimen of a man, tall with broad shoulders but not overly muscular built from hours of pumping iron at the gym. Eyal is a strong man and trim. He loves walking and will spend hours walking around the city, his time for isolation with only his thoughts. Isometrics to keep his muscles toned and a touch of Yoga for relaxation was Eyal's fitness program. Now Annie on the other hand is much more physical being a runner and working out in the gym, needless to say, they don't work out together. Maybe she should take up walking; studies have shown less stress on the joints and reap the same benefits, plus a lot more enjoyable. Eyal was putting on his shirt when he noticed Annie watching and smiled at her.

"Are you sure you should be going to the hearing?" Annie asked.

"Hey, your future is on the line here, you think I'm going to stay here and play Romeo and Juliet with you today. No way." Eyal finish tucking his shirt into his pants turned to Annie holding his arms out to the side, "Past inspection?"

"I'm a little nervous today, what happens if Austin can't squash the warrant?"

"Have faith in your legal system Neshema, it will be squash." Eyal taking her in his arms, "If not, we'll settle down in Cyprus as George and Nannia Marie Yiokas to a boring life together." He kisses her and was on his way to the US Federal District Courthouse on Constitution Avenue.

There was a loaded docket for that Friday, CIA vs FBI - Federal Warrant Issue #9043JE0867K87 was the third case to be heard. Eyal found the court room and as he walked in, there sitting in the fourth row was someone he may know, only seeing the back of his head. Auggie Anderson was sitting silently with his hands holding the white cane upright between his legs. He knows how to use that cane to his advantage, being blind was like a disease, no one was going to sit near him.

"So what brings you out of your hole?" Eyal taking his seat beside Auggie.

"Somehow I knew you would be here. How's Annie." Auggie recognized Eyal voice and accent.

"Like a caged animal."

Auggie scoffed, "Being in hiding is not her. Is anyone near us?"

"No, we look like a couple of leper outcast."

"I don't know what you did man but whatever you told Keese has sure hit the fan at the Palace."

"Palace?"

"My name for Langley, self contain without interaction with the real world."

"Hmmm..."

"How is Joan?" Auggie was curious.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just a hunch you may know more about Joan Campbell than you are willing to disclose." Auggie was waiting for some reaction from Eyal but...

"All rise. Hear ye, hear ye the United States District Court for the District of Columbia is now session, the Right Honorable Judge Newsome presiding." It was a long morning and boring until the treason warrant case was called. Both Auggie and Eyal were hanging on every word with the evidence being presented. The entire hearing only lasted thirty minutes and the ruling was instant.

"In the case of CIA vs FBI re: the arrest warrant #9043JE0867K87 for one Anne Catherine Walker is here by order Cease and Desist."

There was a faint sigh of relief from two men sitting in the fourth row. That gigantic hurdle had been overcome and Annie was exonerated. She could walk the streets without fear of arrest but still a marked woman; there was more work to be done. Both men standing on the sidewalk, feeling the events of the last month or so were beginning to take a turn in the right direction. The warm weather and green trees were like a welcome sign of hope for good things to come. Annie was free to return to Langley and her duties as a CIA operative.

"Can I give you a lift?" Eyal was the first to speak.

"Thanks but no, I have a car service waiting. We need to go and have a beer sometime and I promise you I know a place with good imported brew." Auggie was extending his hand to Eyal.

"You're on Auggie, and thanks for your help."

"Anytime man. I don't think this is the end - there is more to come."

"I know for a fact you are right. Stay in touch." With that Eyal walked down the sidewalk and vanished into the tourist's invasion of Washington.

* * *

Eyal returning to his apartment, open the door to find Annie sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter finishing a sketch she had started in Key Largo, a picture of two people looking into a tiny gift shop window. Drawing was Annie's stress relief, she could lose herself in the picture evolving on paper.

"Hi Neshema."

"Well!"

"Well what?"

"Eyal - court." Annie was close to shouting.

"Oh that - you are a free woman."

Annie jumping in Eyal's arms, holding her tight as he swung her around. "That's over, that much is over." tears of joy and the release of stress were streaming down her face, "Thank your dear, oh thank you so much." She was now kissing him with love, passion, joy and all the emotions she was feeling. Part of the harsh world had been lifted off her back and she was sharing the moment with the man she loved.

"Come on Miss Walker, we are going out into the world, you holding your head high. It's lunch time and I'm starved." Eyal was brushing the tears of joy from her face. "Go freshen up, we'll go someplace nice and then spend the afternoon doing what you enjoy - browsing unique gift shops."

A short time later, "This a beautiful place, you been here before?" Annie was looking at the decor of an upscale restaurant in Old Town Alexandria.

"A few times, I like the lamb they serve."

"How often did you come to Washington?" Annie was noticing Eyal knew his way around DC and surrounding area very well for being a foreigner.

"Quite often when I was Mossad, that's way I have an apartment here. Washington is an international city, perfect place for foreign spies to gather information." Eyal was enjoying his Moroccan Lamb with Shiraz Honey Sauce, "Also the best international restaurants."

"You know I owe you a lot, you are always there bailing me out of trouble."

"Neshema, you don't owe me anything, besides I hate trying to keep tabs on the times you saved my neck." He raised his glass of wine to her in a toast. "Here is to you, my partner and lover."

"And to you, my best friend, partner and lover." Annie was returning the toast.

"So what is next on your agenda? Take a little time off or go back to work." Eyal was trying to find Annie's mood about returning to her job.

"I guess Monday I'll have to return to Langley and face the music."

"Austin Keese said to take your time about coming in from the cold as he put it. I don't believe it will be much - a quick debrief - a polygraph and that's it."

"Hope so. Can you drive me out to Dulles tomorrow, I need to pick up my car and move back into the guest house. Oh damn, I almost forget, I need to call Danielle to check the status of the house."

"Something happening there?"

"She and Michael are staying in California and have put the Georgetown house on the market to sell. I'm losing my home, just don't know when."

Eyal looked away with a sudden thought before saying, "Move in with me at the DC apartment. I'm in and out a great deal so you won't have me under foot all the time. Plus it's cheap."

"I can't do that Eyal."

"Why not. Give me three good reasons."

After a long pause, "I can't think of one, but I want to pay my way."

"No need, I own the apartment, the building is a condo. You can help with the monthly condo fee if you like." Eyal stoped short of telling her his other source of income, too early in their relationship.

"Okay, I don't have many things, just my movie collection, clothes and the drawing supplies you gave me. Oh yes, I'm going to need a safe for my many passports and other small spy goodies. All the furniture and kitchen stuff belong to Danielle."

"Somehow I knew you wouldn't have any kitchen stuff." He was laughing at her mentioning of kitchen items. "No problem, we can make room for everything."

They spent the rest of the afternoon browsing different shops in Old Town, Eyal picking up a small modern bronze art piece of a woman holding a dog that was in a refined art craft shop and Annie getting a handcrafted silver and jade bracelet.

That evening after a light dinner, Annie and Eyal settled on the sofa with glasses of wine to watch television, _'Inside Man'_ was one that Annie had not seen. Eyal found the movie interesting but he was more interested in Annie. Wasn't long before movie watching became secondary to their other pleasurable activity. Eyal scooped Annie up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed, he pulled off his shirt and starting working on removing Annie's clothes... buzz, buzz, buzz.

"Ignore it." whisper Annie.

"I don't hear anything." the phone stoped.

Buzz, buzz, buzz, it started again as Eyal was kissing Annie on the neck and nibbling her ear.

"Sorry sweetheart, it may be important." Eyal reaching for his phone on the night stand. "Christine you can call at the most inopportune time, you got some kind of mysterious radar at work?"

"You can always put your phone on mute."

"And miss you sexy voice. No way." Eyal's quick come back to Christine.

"We found Simon's sister, she is in Budapest, Hungary. Why did you want to locate her."

"The matter of a family locket - Annie is here with me, give her the details." Eyal handing the phone to Annie.

"Hello Christine." Annie taking the phone from Eyal.

"Got word you are a free lady, congratulations."

"Thanks, it is good to be free of that mess. What's up?"

"We have located Simon's sister in Budapest, Hungary and I gather you have a family locket to be returned?" Christine was good and putting two and two together - knowing Annie would try and get the locket to her.

"It belong to their mother, she should have it." Annie was sitting on the edge of the bed, intently listening to Christine.

"So you want to take a little trip to Hungary?" Christine knew the answer without having to ask.

"I was thinking along those lines, do you have more details on her location?" Annie was anxious to find Zarya, Simon's younger sister.

"Annie listen to me, it is not safe for you in Europe now, I know I can't stop you so I'm going with you. You don't have much say in the matter because I'm holding all the playing cards. Tomorrow I'm driving down to Washington and we can leave for Budapest on Sunday. You have a clean passport?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, make the flight reservations, first class please. I call you when I hit town Saturday and the three of us can have dinner. Tell Eyal not to worry, I've got your back." Christine was off the line.

Handing Eyal's phone back, "Simon's sister is living in Hungry and Christine is going with me to Budapest. She is one person you don't say no to. She will be here tomorrow and we are leaving Sunday."

"Good, outside of my going with you, she is best to have as a partner in the field. Now - where were we?"

Eyal didn't want Annie to go travel to Europe, not at the present with the _Black Dolphin's_ hit order still out for her death but he knew she would go anyway. Annie had been very good about listening to him the past month while he worked to keep her safe and he wasn't going put up any augments, she needed her independence. If he tried to stop her it would be breaking her fighting spirit and pushing her away. He was not going to try and control her or be over protective, it wouldn't play well with Annie Walker.


	24. Shoes by the River

"Here we are seats A and B." Annie was showing Christine their seats on a flight to Paris with connections to Budapest, Hungary. "You want aisle or window."

"Aisle is good for me, nothing to see out the window. May do some sleeping on our way, the thrill of flying has gone up in smoke." Christine was shoving her bag in the overhead compartment.

"I never dreamed how many hours you spend in the air in our type of work. Still hate the hassle." Annie was securing her bag and closing the compartment door.

The two ladies took their seats, made their adjustment and settled in for the long trip over the Atlantic. It was a six and half hour flight to Paris with an hour layover and than two more hours to Budapest putting them in Hungary around mid-night. The first hour was relatively spent in silence, both reading, trying to past the time.

Christine couldn't take it any longer, she had watched this new romance between Eyal and Annie slowly take shape and now she was curious. "Inquiring minds want to know, you and Eyal now a couple?"

"I don't know if you can call us a couple, we are exploring."

"That's the fun part. Been on that exploring trip a few times myself." Christine as chuckling. "It's when it gets old hat that it becomes boring."

"I got to say, nothing is boring with Eyal."

"Good, keep it that way." Giving Annie a smile, "I'm surprised he didn't want to come."

"Two reasons, he has always given me space and this is part of my past, Eyal is my present and f..." Annie broke it off before she finished.

"What is the second reason?"

"He's flying to Tel Aviv Wednesday spend a few days with this mom before bring is son back to the states of a two week visit."

"Oh I love that, he adores that child, how old is the boy ten, eleven?"

"Avi is twelve almost thirteen; let me show you a picture of them taken a couple months ago." It was the picture Eyal had sent her when she in Turkey.

"Fine looking boy, you can see he is Eyal's son, look at those eyes." Christine was studying the picture. "Even has his father's ears, two good looking fellows." Handing the picture back to Annie.

"They are going to spend a few days in Washington and then travel to New York to catch the 4th of July celebration. After that, Avi has mapped out various places he wants to visit and they are ending their two weeks in Florida, University Studios as well as some scuba diving and deep sea fishing. Eyal is looking so forward to spending the time with his son, he is almost like a little kid himself." Annie was smiling at seeing Eyal so happy.

"So, when are you going back to Langley?"

"After I get back from Budapest, got to go thru debriefing and not looking forward to that." Annie was shifting around in her seat trying to find a new spot for comfort.

"You want to walk up to the lounge, stretch our legs. Maybe get some coffee." Christine was standing waiting for Annie to slide out and made their way to the lounge.

"How do you like retirement?" They were having coffee and pastries while sitting at a small table.

"I'm not fully retired yet, still keeping busy with projects. You remember Jack Walters?"

Annie nodding yes, "Tall, good looking piece of male flesh."

Christine laughed, "Male flesh - now that is a new one. We are working together on different jobs, you know he and Eyal are very much alike..."

They carried on their conversation for another hour before returning to their seats, Christine reading a book and Annie watching some movie. Not much else was said between the two women for the remainder of the flight. They made their connecting flight in Paris and a two hour flight to Budapest. Everything went along smoothly and it was near two in the morning Budapest time when the ladies finally closed their eyes for sleep.

At a late breakfast, Christine was reading Annie in about the information Mark had found on Simon's sister, Zarya. "She crossed the Russian border last October 21st into Romania and stayed there for two weeks. Once more she was on the move, this time to Hungary and disappeared into the surroundings. In January of this year, one Zarya Ferenc took a job at a Catholic private school teaching Russian. The description and age of the new Russian teacher match that of Zarya Fischer. Also, her background information furnished to the school did not check out and Mark could find no birth record of Zarya Ferenc. There are no official records of Zarya Ferenc in Hungary before renting a flat in December and Ferenc is a Hungarian surname well known in the country. Mark is convinced that Zarya Ferenc and Zarya Fischer is one in the same."

"Some background on Simon showed their mother many have been a KGB spy. Zarya could have learned some tricks of the trade." Annie was filling in some information she knew about Simon.

"If she did, it kept her safe. We'll have to wait until later this afternoon to contact her once she home for teaching." Christine opened her laptop and pulled up a map of Budapest, "Her flat is over here in this section of the city, should be easy for us to find."

They chatted some more about non-important things, hair styles, shoes and sightseeing. "We have some time to kill, do you want to play tourist and visit some landmarks." Annie was asking Christine.

"There is one place I truly want to visit. It is by the River Danube."

"Great, let's go and be American tourist in Budapest."

Christine was driving their rented car and found a parking place near the Hungarian Parliament. Christine and Annie walked down the wide promenade that ran in front of the building beside the beautiful Danube river, Annie looking at magnificent beauty and grandeur of the Parliament building, didn't notice where Christine was leading her. After pasting the Hungarian Parliament, Christine stopped close to the edge of the promenade, looking out at the water flowing by before she took a deep breath and look down. Annie's eyes following Christine downward gaze and there by the river's edge were single shoes in all shapes and sizes, cast in iron - 60 pair lined the edge down the side of the Danube. Instantly, Annie felt depressed forlornness, pain, hurt and sorrow at the sight of a long line of empty shoes. She had no idea what the shoes meant but she felt the sadness they symbolize.

Annie started to speak but caught an emotional appearance about Christine, her face was down trodden, a small tremble of the head as she raised her left hand to cover her month, Annie also saw her hand was shaking as well and tears were starting to creep down her cheeks. It was time for silent stillness, Annie not really knowing what the shoes meant but to Christine they were shaking her very core. Christine begin to ease slowly along the line of shoes, as if searching for something, stopping to stoop down and touch the top of a man's work boot. Annie stood back, watching and giving Christine the respect of her needed space, there was a sense of mourning. Christine took a moment with her head bowed before she stood and moved down the row a few more paces, once again stooping to touch another shoe, this time a woman's shoe and than a man's shoe next to it. Annie could feel a heaviness binding within her chest and small lump in her throat as she watch, her eyes were becoming watery as she bit her bottom lip trying to hold back tears. Christine bowed her head, slowly standing, giving one last look before turning her eyes to Danube, looking down river as it swiftly flowed by. The eerily sound of the flowing water and distance noise of the city was heart breaking. With her arms down, she folded her hands, looking to the sky and closed her eyes in prayer, than in Hebrew chanted the prayer for mourning ending with a plea for peace. She stood silently for a few more mournful minutes then wiped away the tears and turned toward Annie.

"It's a fairly new memorial to Hungarian Jews who were shot by the fascists group called Arrow Cross militiamen near the close of WWII. '_Shoes on the Danube'_ is the name. The victims were made to take off their shoes, lined up along the edge of the Danube and shot, their bodies falling into the river and carried downstream." Christine was acting like a tour guide for Annie, took one more look back at the shoes, "My grandparents and their siblings were Hungarian Jews - My grandfather, great uncle and aunt were among the victims of the Holocaust."

They started to walk back to the car when Christine stopped, looked away trying to keep her composure before continuing. "My family has no idea where they were killed, maybe here or shipped away to some concentration camp - we just don't know their final fate. The Holocaust and the horrific genocide of more than six million Jews have left deep scars on many of us even now. Annie, we should never forget how hatred can be so devastating." Christine taking one final look at the shoes, turned and once more started walking toward their park car. Annie following without say anything, also feeling the pain and sorrow of the Holocaust and didn't know what could be said.


	25. A Gold Locket

It was shortly before four in the afternoon when Annie and Christine arrived in a modest middle class neighborhood and found Zarya Ferenc's flat. The building was primarily a nondescript structure of three floors, four apartments on each floor. Parking in front, Annie looked at the building and wondering how the reception by Zarya would be, hopefully the same as their departure last October. Annie opened a small dark blue velvet jeweled box that held the gold locket. After being with Christine early that day by the Danube River, she realizes what Eyal had meant when he said, _'Family is important, even if it's just to hold on to a small gold locket.' _She closed the box and shoved it into her shoulder bag, looking at Christine who was staring at something down the block.

"Ready?" Annie asked.

"As I'll ever be." Christine had been looking at parked car midway down the block. Something didn't seem right, there was this feeling she had but couldn't figure it out - her sixth sense was kicking in. She opens her door, stood looking around before starting toward the building.

"You okay?" Annie was noticing her vigilant behavior.

"Just mindful that's all."

Zarya's apartment was on the first floor front. Annie noticed the dimness of the hallway, only low watt lighting and dark green painted walls, not a very welcoming feel. She knocks on the door and both women waited. Shortly a young woman opened the door, not recognizing Annie at first, Zarya ask, "Yes."

"Zarya it's me, Annie Walker - we met in Russia." Annie was speaking in Russian.

"Oh! Oh yes of course come in. I can't believe this." Zarya face was of thrilled gladness in seeing Annie again.

The apartment was bright, cheerful and tidy; sparsely furnished. On a table, Zarya had a large vase of summer flowers beside two pictures, one of her brother Simon and another of a woman holding a baby. Christine walked over to the front window where she scratched the head of a large orange tabby cat laying on the window sill. "Moses is his name." Zarya speaking to Christine "Please have a seat, may I get you a drink?"

"No thanks, you two go ahead and chat, I'm sure you both have some catching up on news. I'll just keep Moses company." Christine was smiling Zarya and Annie, but her reasoning was to hang by the window. Christine still had an uneasy feeling about that car she had seen parked down the block.

"How did you find me? I was sure I covered my tracks extremely well." Zarya and Annie sitting on the sofa.

"You did, we only traced you because I remember the name on the clean passport I gave you. You traveled to Romania and then on to Hungary. It took some doing to locate you here in Budapest. How did you get your new identification?" Annie wanted to be filled in.

"Simon had told me years ago if I needed help, there was a man in Budapest by the name of Omar Balazs to contact. Way not move on to Budapest, our mother was Hungarian which was our first language and Russian being our second." She picks up the picture of the woman holding a baby. "This is my mother holding me. We were living in Germany at the time, just before moving to Russia for a few years." she touching the picture, "After that, we traveled all over Europe, I was home school and learning different languages was a must."

"Your mother was a beautiful woman... Zarya that's why I'm here. Recently I came into the possession of this." Annie pulled out the blue jeweled box and gave it to Zarya.

With a questioning glance, she slowly opened the jeweled box, taking the gold locket in her hands, "It's my mother's and I never dreamed of seeing again. Inside are pictures of me and Simon. Oh Annie...

"So much for our reunion ladies, we've got to get the hell out of here." It was Christine, turning from the window, "Is there a back door and a way to the next street?"

"Yes down the hallway to the back door and an alleyway, why?" Zarya was clutching the locket tightly in her hand.

"Get her out of here Annie - met you at the shoes." Christine was looking for some type of weapon to slow down the oncoming attackers.

Without question or faltering, Annie grabbed Zarya's hand, opening the door, checking for any movement, "Come on, let's go." and both women ran to the back door. Outside was a small yard and tall fence across the back with a gate. Opening the gate, Annie found a narrow alleyway lined on both side with fences, gates and garbage bins - at the end she could see a street.

"This way." Zarya was pointing to the right, "Four blocks over, we can catch a streetcar into the main city." She was now remembering the few times as a child running with her mother and Simon from something and now could feel the same type of danger.

They ran swiftly down the alleyway, Annie checking over her shoulder to see if anyone was following. They turned thru a small park that connected to another street over, down a second alleyway until coming to the streetcar stop. Standing in the shade and shadow of a shelter, they waited for the next streetcar.

"Streetcars run every fifteen minutes." Zarya was keeping a watchful eye for the next one. At that point, fifteen minutes could seem like an eternity. Within three minutes came the tip-tat, tip-tap sound of a streetcar rolling along its tracks.

Jumping on board, Zarya looking out the side, "I don't think anyone is following us."

"I think you right... We need to get to the Parliament building." Annie was now depended on Zarya to get them back to the shoes and rendezvous with Christine.

Back at the apartment, Christine had watched another car park across the street, two men got out and were standing looking at the apartment building as the third man from the car she had seen when they first arrived walked to meet them - her feeling was right, things were going very wrong. She was now in the kitchen finding what she needed, two iron pots; she rushed back into the front room with a quick look out the window, seeing one man move gradually around the building toward the back, the second was coming to the main door of the building and the third man waiting on the sidewalk. Placing one of the pots on the floor beside the front door of the apartment, she waited.

She heard and saw the handle of the door wobble and then a knock on the door. Christine rapidly open the door, grabbing the much taller man by the arm, kicking out his legs - throwing him to the floor she grabbed the iron pot and **_pow_**, with a fast and hard blow to the head, he was out. Dragging him into the apartment, she closed the door and pulling the electrical cord from a lamp, tied his hands and feet together behind him, hurriedly checking his pockets, found a picture of Annie. Checking the window again, the third man was still standing on the walkway between her and her car. Good old Moses was still on the window sill keeping guard, Christine could help be snigger. Very slowly she cracked the door to the hallway when she saw the darken hallway show a quick sign of light as the door to the rear of the building open. Silently closing the apartment door, pulled the unconscious man further into the apartment, once more she waited, holding the larger iron pot in her hands.

This time there was no knock, no shaking of the door handle but a heavy bang as the door swung open and a man rush in only to meet a petite spit fire, Christine. She was standing to one side and without delay, another man down thanks to a blow of large iron pot. The front door was now hanging from its hinges as she rushed toward the main door of the building. Just as the door open, Christine with a drop kick to the man's chin brought him down, hitting his head hard against the door frame, dazing him. Quickly, Christine on her knees moved around to gave him a strangle hold with her legs until he fell unconscious. A second floor neighbor had started down the steps to find out what the commotion was, stopped midway down and let out a piercing scream.

Christine looking up at the neighbor, "Call the police, they trying to kill her!" Picking herself up, checking the front for more trouble, finding it clear - ran to her car and rapidly drove away to meet Annie and Zarya.

Christine's heart racing as she drove thru the streets, thinking to herself - _'damn that was fun, always fun when you win.' _She reached the rendezvous site ahead of Annie and Zarya. Standing on the far side of the promenade, she sent Mark an e-mail from her IPhone to check a name, Omar Balazs on Simon Fischer's list. She was trying to put all the pieces together when Annie and Zarya arrived.

"Have any trouble?" Christine was asking.

"None, how about you?" Annie's remark.

"Three men - no problem but Zarya, your door many need repairing and I owe you a lamp and two pots."

"Why are they after me?" Zarya was puzzled.

Christine pulled the picture of Annie she had taken off one of the men, "They were after Annie, not you and I think you are very safe now. They know Annie will not put you in danger by any return visits."

"How did they know where I lived?"

"Omar Balazs I'm sure was the information source. Enough money will buy any type of information from the wrong people." Christine was touching her on the arm. "If he was in the identification counterfeiting business, he was already on the corrupt side. That's okay, he was of value to you."

"Now what?" Annie asked.

"We'll take Zarya back to her flat. The police should be there by now." Christine was leading the way back to the car.

As they drove to within a block of the apartment building, they could see the lights of police cars down the street. "Say your goodbyes here and Zarya tell the police the complete truth. That those men were after a CIA agent, Anne C. Walker. They wouldn't believe you, thinking you are making up a fairy tale but stick to your guns and have them check with Interpol. Once that happens, your questioning and disbelief by the police will be dropped and those men will be cooling their butts in prison." Christine had turned in her seat, looking at Zarya sitting in the back.

"I don't know how to thank you for bring me my mother's locket. I can't tell you how much it means to me, thank you again." Zarya reaching over the seat, giving Annie a hug, opening the car door and sliding out.

Annie powering down the side window, "I still have the key you gave me and I will keep it forever. Goodbye Zarya." A tiny tear rolled down Annie's cheek as she watches Simon's sister walk away, as if a piece of her life was forever walking away.


	26. Home Sweet Home

Henry Wilcox was finally saying goodbye to the CIA and packing for Florida. Jaina, his daughter had found a nice condo in Ft. Myers about two miles from her and the grandkids. Most of his furniture had been sold with just a few pieces being loaded on the moving van and he was off to sign all the closing paperwork on is Fairfax home. This was the ultimate end of his time in Washington; all the ups and downs even with the death of his son Jai, Henry had no regards. There had been happy times and sad times; he was glad to place those memories on a shelf for good and become a retired transplant and doting grandfather. There was a retirement dinner for him that Friday evening, his last day at the CIA and an early Saturday morning flight to Florida and a new life.

Annie at her Georgetown home was just finishing typing her e-mail to Eyal, telling about her trip to Budapest, visiting the Holocaust memorial, _Shoes by the Danube_ and how touching the whole experience was. Also about finding Zarya and how delighted she was to receive the gold locket. What Annie failed to tell him were the three men that had come after her, no need for him to know that she was still being hunted. After all, she's a CIA agent and that meant danger each time she went into the field and she couldn't be wearing it as a badge of courage for accolades.

She starts taping together boxes for packing, the Georgetown home had been sold and she was to be out of the guest house by the 15th of July. There were memories, the guest house had been her home for four years - the longest she had live any place. Without Danielle and the girls living just on the other side of the fence, it was no longer home but just a place to sleep. The furniture belongs to Danielle and she was having it shipped out to California, she had a carpenter to come and board up the window seat where her safe had set. The safe now at Eyal's apartment - tucked behind a false wall in the hall closet along with Eyal's arsenal of weapons. Eyal's had made room on the bookshelves for her collection of classic movies and purchased a traditional style wardrobe to accommodate his clothes so the decent size closet would be hers. That big Israeli was doing his part to make her welcome in his apartment. She packed her car, the first of several trips and headed to her new home.

Carrying a couple boxes of stuff, she opened the door of the apartment dropped the boxes and went back for more. After three trips, four boxes and several bags of more stuff, she took a sigh of relief. Wine and unpacking was the next order of business - as she went to pour herself a glass of wine, she found a card - '_Welcome Home Neshema'. _Yeah, that was Eyal, the little considerate things that made her smile.

Pushing the box of classic movies DVD to the bookshelf, she noticed the addition of two framed pictures; the one of Eyal and Avi taken at the football game, the other was of Avi holding a baby girl in a yellow dress with pink flowers and a bumble bee on the skirt. She smiled remembering Eyal telling her that his son had a new baby sister. What a pretty little baby, big brown eyes and chubby cheeks. She also found a note, _'Plenty of room for your family here. E'. _She found in another box, three pictures, one of Danielle as a bride and her as maid of honor taken at Danielle's wedding the second and third were school pictures of her two nieces. Standing back looking at the group of pictures, what's missing - a picture of her and Eyal together.

A couple hours later, she was back at the guest house and getting dress for Henry's retirement dinner. The dinner was being held at an upscale restaurant in Washington with all the trimmings. No doubt some VIPs would be there with speeches and some type of presentation. It had been close to two months since she last saw anyone from Langley and she was a little apprehensive about going. She took one last look in the full length mirror, wearing the London Times lime green printed silk halter dress she had gotten in Florida, topped with a slightly darker shade, waist length, 3/4 sleeve silk cardigan and finished off with nude tone stilettos. Okay Annie Walker, suck it in and be off to have a good time.

Walking down the sidewalk to the restaurant, "Hey Annie, wait up." It was Eric Barber.

She recognized his voice and stoped, looking back, "Hey Eric, Oh! Hi Auggie, good to see you both."

"Good to see you too Walker or so to speak. So you decided to come in from the cold." Auggie was walking beside Eric holding onto his elbow.

"Yeah, so to speak. Didn't want to miss a free meal."

"You with anyone." Eric ask as they reached Annie.

"No, soloing tonight."

"Not anymore, can't turn down two handsome guys like us - we need to add a little brightness to our dull existence." Auggie with one of his quips.

"Sure, good to have friendly faces around." She stepping between Eric and Auggie, slipping her arm into theirs and the threesome headed into the restaurant. All the hard feelings she had toward Auggie were now gone and she could start rebuilding their friendship, this was step one.

Austin Keese and Henry Wilcox were at the door greeting people as they entered the restaurant.

"Annie, delight to see you here after the ordeal you have been through." It was Henry with a hand shake.

"Thank you Mr. Wilcox. It's good to be back. Sincerely hope you enjoy your retirement." Annie smiled and the three move on to find a table.

"Hello Annie, Eric and Auggie." It was Christine and she looked charming in a salmon pink subdued print dress that complimented her auburn hair and dancing blue eyes.

"Retirement must suit you, looking lovely this evening." Annie returned the greeting.

"Retirement isn't all that it's crack up to be - really boring as hell. So we are now closing the chapter on Henry Wilcox's legacy tonight as he rides off into the sunset. Hope he tolerates retirement and the shear boredom." She was playing her game cover well.

"I hear he has grandchildren in Florida to spend time with." It was Auggie trying to hold up the conversation, all the while knowing there is nothing boring with Christine, she has founded something to keep her busy, maybe a man.

The rest of the evening was pleasant, and Henry was given a gold watch. What's with receiving a time piece for retirement went the last thing they should be watching is time. Returning home, Annie received a text from Eyal - _'In DC on Sunday night - will call.'_

* * *

"Here we are - the good old US of A. If you look to your right you may be able to see Washington." Eyal was leaning over Avi's shoulder as the two looked out the plane's window.

"Sure is populated, I was thinking there would be open spaces."

"This area is very populated; need to take a drive to the rural sections if we have time. Rolling hills and farm land to the west of here."

Their plane touched down and for the first time Avi set foot on American cement - a sidewalk. "We have to go to a park to touch American soil." Laughed Eyal. They were standing outside the terminal while Eyal answered his phone.

"Hello Christine, how did it go in Hungry?"

Christine had a feeling that Annie would not tell Eyal about their run it at Zarya's flat with three men trying to collect on the hit contract that _Black Dolphin_ had issued for Annie. Christine wanted to make sure Eyal know the danger Annie would be in as long as _Black Dolphin_ was operating. Another thing that disturbed Christine was Annie not confiding in the one person that would be there to protect her. By Annie keeping things from Eyal, she was afraid one day it could come back to bit her and bring an end to their relationship. Christine filled Eyal in about the three men and their need to find _Black Dolphin_ and eradicate them.

"Thanks for the information and I appreciate the help. I still owe you that dinner. Shalom." Eyal took a moment to determine if he was going to say something to Annie, there had been no mention of the attack in Annie's e-mail but then he decided to wait for her to tell him.

"Everything okay Papa?"

"Yeah son, just some business matters that needs to be cleaned up. Let's go get my car and head to the apartment." Eyal put his hand on Avi shoulder, the boy was very observant and Eyal would have to remember that in the future.

They draged their luggage into the elevator, Eyal pushed the third floor button and Avi finally mustered up the courage to ask, "Can we only speak English while I'm here?"

The elevator stoped on the third. "Fine with me, okay son all out for our men's den." Walking down the hall to his apartment, "So you call me Papa back at the airport, what happen to Abba?"

"I'm in America, sounds more American. Is that okay with you?" Avi wanted Eyal approval.

"Yeah, I like Papa but in America most children call their fathers Daddy. Papa is more European."

"Yes I know, but Daddy sounds sissy, Papa sounds more macho." Avi was smiling at his father as Eyal open the door to his apartment.

"So you think I'm macho." Eyal was holding the door open for his son.

"Yeah I do." Avi answered with a huge grin.

Once inside, Avi went about exploring the apartment checking out the book shelves, "Hey, look at all these DVD's of old movies." pulling a couple movies and reading the cover jackets, "You like old movies?"

"I'm starting to, the collection belongs to a friend."

"She living here?"

"What!" Eyal said with a tone of shock.

"Your friend, is she living here? Can't picture you living with a man." Avi now holding the picture of Danielle and Annie. "When do I get to meet her?"

Eyal with a sigh, "Her name is Annie... Annie Walker." walking to stand next to Avi, also looking at the picture for the first time, pointed to her in a bright coral colored floor length dress, "The bride is her sister, Danielle." He figured the picture was taken about ten years ago, Annie in her early twenties. "She not living here yet."

"Yet Papa! You're a little slow."

"Avi, this is adult stuff not be discussed with my son." Eyal was thinking back to when he was 12 years old reaching 13 and his hormones changing. His little boy is starting on the teenage journey of becoming a man, that period in his life of a new discovery - girls.

"Okay Papa but when do I get to meet her?" Avi knowing not to take that line of conversation any further.

"I'll give her a call, maybe dinner and a movie tomorrow night. Check _Fandango_ to see what movies are playing." Eyal was speed dialing Annie.

"Okay and something American for dinner." Avi was opening his father's laptop.

* * *

Monday morning and this was the day. Annie stepped off the elevator, ready to face the debriefing and polygraphs that awaited her.

"Morning Walker, welcome back." It was Auggie waiting for her by the elevator.

"Hey, surprise to see you here."

"My job today is to bring you up to speed, get your debriefing and truth detective behind you. Lead me down to the lunch room and we will start." Auggie holding out his hand of Annie elbow.

"Debriefing taking place in the lunch room now?"

"No, coffee, Danish and gossip." Auggie had requested and was granted this assignment. He was also wanted to rebuild the lost friendship between him and Annie - this was a good start. Annie getting two coffees and a couple cream filled Danish, set down at a table in the corner with Auggie. The lunch room was empty but for the people working the counter.

"What's the gossip?"

"Changes are being made around here, your old boss, Fred Jacobson of IOO is taking Henry Wilcox' s job as Director of the National Clandestine Service. Eric Barber has moved into my old office and job as Intelligence Special Ops Officer."

"What are you doing?''

"Been promoted back to head my own department - Office of Special Projects."

"Congratulation Auggie, Arthur should have never taken that job away from you." Annie patting him on his hand. "You deserve it... Who taking over International Overseas Operations with Fred moving up?"

"Don't know yet, expect an announcement later this afternoon. This has been a total hush, hush move." Checking his watch, "Finish up, time for your debrief session, I'll walk you down." Auggie was going to hang with Annie thru the morning as she jump the hurdles of returning to Langley.

The debrief questions were on point not like the grueling interrogations type she had been thru before and the polygraph went smoothly. All in all, her reintroduction into Langley was so far without instance. Afternoon came when all the departments under Clandestine Service were called together for a briefing, Annie entered the conference room just behind Auggie, all the chairs were already filled with people and it was standing room only. Eric joined Annie and Auggie toward the back of the room and waited.

"Bet Christine Kaufman is coming out of retirement." Auggie leaned over to Annie and whispered.

A hush came over the room as Austin Keese entered with Joan Campbell and Fred Jacobson. One could hear a needle drop as the three moved to the front of the room.

"Needless to say this is what _'Shock and Awe'_ may be like within these walls. I would like to thank everyone for being here although I know is was mandatory. Ladies and gentleman, there have been changes made and there will be more, this is the beginning of restructuring within this division. As I'm sure the rumor mill has been fast at work and most of you already know Fred Jacobson has been promoted to Director of the National Clandestine Service. It is my pleasure to announce the return of one of the most noted field agents and managers, Joan Campbell as manager of International Overseas Operations."

There was a warm applause to break out in the room. So Annie was back working for Joan again and she was well pleased. The meeting lasted another thirty minutes with a question and answer period. Monday back at Langley end on a high for Annie.

* * *

"Avi, you ready for our date with Annie?" It was Monday evening and Eyal had just finished dressing.

"What is she like?"

"She's cool and little crazy at times, I think you'll like her. Come on let's go and have some fun." The two Lavin guys closed the apartment door, headed to the elevator and down to Eyal's car. They drove to pickup Annie in Georgetown.

Annie was standing again in front of her full length mirror, this time a little jittery about meeting Avi. He is almost a teenager and what does a young teen like. Soccer is a safe subject but he would call it football. Did she look alright, was she dress appropriately, jeans and yellow summer pullover and sandals. It was like her first date, wanting to make a good impression. Come on Annie, Avi is Eyal's son everything was going to be fine. She heard the knock at her French door. Here we go.

Eyal and Avi were standing at the door when she opened it. "Hi." She said cheerfully.

"Hello, I'm Avi Lavin and this is my father Eyal and we are here to invite you to dinner and a movie."

Jolted by the opening and amazed at the charm of this tall boy, Annie couldn't help but giggle like a school girl, "Hi, I'm Annie Walker would love to go with two good looking men to dinner." She was stepping out the door.

"Chip off the old block - don't you think?" Eyal was reaching in to close the door.

"Every bit of it and tall like you." Annie was smiling, this evening was going to be fun.

"I'm 5'8" and still growing." Avi was holding his arm out for Annie to take.

"What can I say, tall genes run on my father's side of the family." Eyal following Avi and Annie.

Annie looking over her shoulder, "And also the charisma."

Cheeseburgers fully dressed, curly fries and soft drinks at _The Pony Patch_. Avi was fascinated with shelling and eating peanuts. There was a juke box with country music playing and for dessert, apple pie. Annie and Avi exchange e-mail address, he would get credit in his English class if he had an English speaking pen-pal. His father didn't qualify and Annie was more than happy to be asked. After dinner, they went to movies, an action flick, _'Star Trek Into Darkness'_. The evening was perfect.

After dropping Annie at her home, Avi ask, "I like her. When is she going to be my step-mom?"

"Working on it son, it takes time, can't rush into marriage." was Eyal's answer.


	27. On The Run

Three weeks have passed since Annie's return to Langley and has been cooling her heels behind a desk, reviewing intel and validating facts - how monotonous. There were the required psychiatrist visits to determine if she had any adverse emotional anxiety hang ups from her ordeal and was she stable enough to return to field work. She didn't particular care for the shrink visits but endured with the help of Eyal's e-mails about his times spent with a shrink. Somehow she knew he was making up the shrink stories but that was okay, they helped. He and Avi had spent two weeks touring the east coast and were now in Greece with Aaron and his family on holiday for the past week, sailing the Aegean Sea.

"Annie, you have a minute?" Joan was standing at the door of her office as Annie walked by headed to her cubical and more dull paperwork.

"Good morning Joan, what can I do for you?" Annie followed Joan into her office.

"You been back for three weeks now, feel like going back into the field? You have been cleared."

"I'm good to go. What is it?"

"Seems a high ranking official from Argentina has valuable information that may be of interest to CIA; however he has been classified as a traitor by the Argentina government and is now hiding in Madrid. If the Spanish authorities find him first, they will deport him back to Buenos Aires. The assets name is Jay Patino and has asked for asylum in exchange for information about weapons trade with Islamic terrorist."

"So I'm going to pull this Patino guy out of Spain without the authorities knowing?"

"Exactly. We have a clean passport ready and here is your travel route. You can't leave Spain by the way of Madrid airport, you will have to travel by train or car to Pamplona, from there take a car north on N-135 and cross the border into France. When in France, travel to Bordeaux, catch a train to Paris. Our station chief in Paris will take over from there." Joan handed Annie the asset escort package. "Good luck Annie."

* * *

_'Oh crap, how I hate Spain_', Annie was thinking as she was standing in line to rent a car. Nothing good has ever happen the times she had been in Spain, the CIA missions always went sideways. Well, she is going to have a simple retrieval of an asset - no problems.

As she was getting into the car, Annie decided to check-in with her new handler. "Good morning Devin how are you - bright eye and bushy tail?" Annie was being chipper trying to raise her mood level.

"Whatever that means, hello Annie I'm here by your side." Devin came back, writing down the 'bright eye and bushy tail' to find out what she was talking about, not one of the normal codes.

"Have wheels and I'm on my way, wish me luck and welcome, you have a mighty fine sounding voice." Annie was think his voice was deep and soothing, much like Eyal's voice.

"Luck Annie, stay safe and thank you." Devin was delighted to make contact with Annie and the new communication equipment was working fine. New to IOO (International Overseas Operations), Devin Shafir was Annie's handler and this was their first mission together. He had been told she could be a difficult individual in the field and he was determined to make it work, she would be a challenge for him.

"Good morning, I'm Devin Shafir." he reaching his hand to Auggie Anderson as the blind man approached.

"Auggie Anderson and welcome to the world of Annie Walker. I was her handler for three years. Let me express my gratitude for accepting your new position. She can be stubborn at times." Auggie was giving him a slight smile.

"Thank you, may I get you some coffee?"

"Yes please." Auggie smile in the direction of Devin's voice

There was a coffee nearby and Devin was asking, "Cream and sugar?"

"Black, have you had contact with Annie yet?"

"Yes, just spoke with her, she is on the ground and moving."

It was the wee hours of early morning and Auggie had made a special trip into CIA headquarters to support Devin on his new assignment and also keep check on Annie. Eyal had told him Annie still being hunted by the _Black Dolphin_ group.

* * *

Annie pulled a short distance away from the address of the house were the asset was staying. She parked the car and took to foot, investigating the area before she made contact. She had a feeling and she was right on it, there were two men keeping watch on the house, one in front on a roof and another on the back standing in the alleyway. Walking back to her car, "Devin, we have a problem. Two sets of eyes on the house. Is the number you gave me to a burn phone?"

"Annie, the phone should be a burn one but only if the target followed instructions." he came back. "Your eyes must be something other than the local police."

"You right, if it was the police, our target would have been picked up. I going to call now." Annie switch over to an outline, but Devin could still hear their conversation.

Auggie over hearing part of Devin conversation came near and sat down.

Annie made contact, speaking in Spanish, "Senor Patino?"

"Se trata de la señora, Jaidyn Patino y usted." Jay Patino answered.

Annie was taken back, but never skip a beat. "My apologies, the name given to me was Jay Patino and I assumed that was a man. I'm you contact, Annie Walker with CIA."

"I glad you called first, I'm being watch."

"Yes, I know. Are you ready to go, leave all cell phones, and luggage, I'll ring back just as I pull up in front, this has to be fast."

"Yes, my daughters and I are ready."

"Daughters... how many?" Annie was thinking - crap it going sideways fast.

"Two teenagers." was Patino's answer.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes and be sure - no phones." Annie disconnected from Patino.

"Devin, did you hear that."

"We are now confirming that Jay Patino is a women and sending a picture of her. Hold on a second while I pull more information." Devin was typing tracking Jay Patino or Jaidyn Patino.

Annie was turning in her mind what in the hell was she going to do with three women and now on the run. First - collect the women, change wheels and have Devin to get them out of there.

"Annie, we have confirm, Jay Patino is a women, she has two daughters, ages 14 and 16. She also very high racking - need to get her out of Spain, I'm now working on another extraction for the four of you. Can't use the planned route as you don't have passports for the daughters." Devin was very calm and Annie was thinking this is the right person to have at base.

Annie redial Patino, when she answered, "Now let's go."

She had pulled the car in front, before she could get out there was Eyal Lavin standing with his back toward the house, watching the man across the street on the roof top. Just as the door opened to the house, Eyal saw the man raise a gun, within a split second, Eyal fired off a shot and the man came tumbling down from the roof. He turned to the first girl, grabbed her by the arm and starting moving the girls toward the car, opening the back door for the three women jump in, Eyal with gun drawn, keeping a watchful eye on the alleyway that ran beside the house when another man came from around the side. Eyal quickly nailed him, pushing the last woman into the back seat, he jumped into the car and Annie squeal out - laying smoke as they drove off.

"Devin, we have gun fire and two down, and all three on board." Annie said.

"Roger" Devin turned quickly to the Madrid police channel to listen.

Annie turning off her link to Devin, "Where in the hell did you come from."

"Followed you from the airport. We were going to the same place." Eyal answered with the at wonderful smile of his. "Feels like Paris all over again - both after the same asset. Do I need to teach to watch out for tails or not." He was chuckling.

Shaking her head, "You!"

A few minutes passed, then Devin keyed Annie back, "We will ID the down bodies, police chatter has a description of your car. Need to ditch it."

Annie answering, "Devin, I'm changing wheels in a few, need instructions." Annie was headed to an shopping area where she could ditch their current car and pick up another. Eyal made quick order of auto exchange and within a minutes, Eyal was behind the wheel of a different car.

"Head west out of town, will have you instructions shortly." Devin was very proficient in his handling duties. Auggie was truly impressed with his skills.

Joan came in not knowing that Annie was now on the run with three women, she was cheerful and wanting put out the welcome mat for Devin, their new hire.

"Good morning everyone, beautiful day isn't."

"Your timing is perfect, glad you here. We need an extraction from Spain, Annie and three women are on the run to the west." Devin was very composed while telling Joan.

Joan looking at both Auggie and Devin, "What the hell happen?"

Auggie filled in Joan while Devin was working on Annie's extraction.

Back in Spain. "Two are better than one, I'm calling Jackson." Eyal was calling Jackson with the bad news.

"Never fear when 007 is here. We need to get you to Gibraltar, be back with you shortly," Jackson Bennett was on the job.

"Are you green badge with MI6?" Annie was asking Eyal.

"Yeah, simple quick job on my way home." Eyal turning to the women in the back speaking in Spanish. "Ladies please calm down, we'll get you out of here safety."

"Eyal you on line." Jackson was calling back.

"Go ahead Jackson."

"We have instructions. You have an iPhone?" Jackson was on the phone with Eyal.

"Yeah."

"Good, take highway A-4/E-5 to the south, you will have some tolls, change wheels after each toll, head to Motril. I'll send you a map and detail travel instructions. Once you are near Motril, find a fishing village of Bella san Rosa and on south side of town find Juan San de Rio old road met Algy at Cafe Rosa. Will send picture shortly. He is your passage out of Spain. Keep me posted."

"Copy, on our way." Eyal was turning his new found car into another parking lot, climbing under the dash, he removed the GPS and stepped out the lay on the inside of a delivery truck. Love this trick.

They were now headed south out of Madrid when a phone rang. Eyal pulled the car to the side of the road and order the girls out of the back seat.

"Who in the hell has the phone?" he asked in a very firm voice. Jay had also gotten out of the car, white as sheet, she knew her adversaries could track cell phone with ease.

The two girls just look at each other.

"Last chance, I want all phones now. My mission was only to deliver Jay Patino safely and if that means leaving the two of you here, believe me I will. You should have no trouble finding work as prostitutes as young and pretty as you are. One the count of three - the phones, all phones."

Annie, "Eyal, you wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would."

Jay was speaking to her daughters, "He is not kidding and neither am I."

The sixteen year old gave Eyal the phone, he smashed it. "I do not need any more trouble out of you two, we are on the run from some very dangerous people and your lives depend on me and Agent Walker right now and us alone. Do you understand?"

The girls shook their heads yes, they had seen him kill two men without thinking twice and now it was their lives he was talking about. They got back into the car and started on their next leg of the trip south. After about an hour, Eyal changed cars again, also removing the GPS system. Annie was checking in with home base.

"Devin you there?"

"Right here Annie." Devin had very reassuring voice for only being in his early twenties. "Have a bit of news, the man on the roof was Bolivian, we are now trying to find the connection. You are heading west to Port of A Coruna, once you get there it will be 72 or more hours before we can pick you up. Sorry, I'll keep you update on any new developments."

"Bolivian, Hmmm...Thanks." Annie mind was working - sure Jay Patino could fill in some gaps.

"Things still going along smooth?" Devin asked.

Annie answered, "As smooth as traveling with two teenagers can be, had a bit of a phone problem but it is now fix. Talk to you later."

It was closed to nine o'clock at night when Eyal and the four ladies found Cafe Rosa, a small establishment in the fishing village of Bella san Rosa. He pulled the car several hundred yards away, in front of a fish market that was closed for the night. "Okay ladies, we walk the remainder of the way, stay very close to each other, I'll be behind you."

Annie got out first, looking for any signs of someone watching, all was clear, she motioned for the women to get out and start walking toward the cafe with Eyal following.

The fourteen year asked, "Why did we park so far away?"

Annie soften a bit with the question, "It is a stolen car, you don't park it at the place you going. What is your name."

"I'm Mariha and my sister is Isabel."

They reached the cafe and Annie entered first, looking around, stepped aside for the girls to enter. She spotted Algy behind the bar, taking off his apron and heading to greet them.

Speaking to Eyal in English, "Hello my friend - you got here a little faster then I though."

"Traffic was light and changing cars was easy this trip." Eyal shaking his hand. "This is Annie and our three for safekeeping."

Algy turned to the three and in Spanish, "Welcome, I will be your guide." turning back to Eyal, "Where is your car? We need to ditch it."

"Back down the street, not very far."

"Good, I'll take the women in my car, you get yours and we will make it vanish, then get something to eat, I'm sure you are quite hungry." Algy said smiling at the women.

They left the cafe, Algy had gotten the women in the back of his Land Rover, and waited for Eyal to get the stolen car. Eyal pulled up to the cafe, Algy blinked the lights on his car and the two drove into the night. Out onto a country road, near a small inlet on a hill leading down to the water, one stolen car went for a moon-light swim, it sank.

Next the six of them made their way to a bar near the docks, Algy pulled the car into the parking lot, four other cars were there. "Ok time to have some food."

The bar was a typical local gathering placing for fishermen, not fancy but the food was excellent. They had a variety of Pescado Frito (fried fish), with rice and barley side dish and spinach wilted salad with Garbanzo beans. The five travelers didn't realize just how hungry they were until the food was set in front of them.

Not much was said during the meal, after Annie finished eating, she excused himself and stepped outside. It was now eleven o'clock in Spain when she called home base. "Devin, are you still with me?"

"Right here Annie."

"We are shutting down for the night to get some sleep."

"If you need anything during the night, Carl may be you new voice. He's going to cover me for a few hours." Devin disconnected.

Algy, Eyal and the ladies join Annie outside and they headed to a tiny fishing hut for the night. It was one room and with six cots, a wash basin and outdoor lavatory, a well worn overstuffed chair, small table and three wooden chairs.

Algy was opening the door, "Get some sleep, I'll take the first watch - Eyal, I'll wake you in four hours. It may not be the best but it is safe. Good night ladies." With that, he picked up a wooden chair and disappeared into the deep shadows of night to watch the tiny cabin.

Annie telling the women, "He's right, get some sleep went you can, never know when we have to be on the move again. Take those three cots over there." she was pointing to the cots away from the door. Annie setting down on the fourth cot closer to the door. Eyal went and settled in the overstuffed chair, it would afford him sleep that he needed but not deep sleep, he was still in the watch dog mode.


	28. Who is She

It was late in London when Jackson had said good night to Eyal. Trent had just arrived to give Jackson a break for the rest of the long hours before dawn. Nigel Trent was Jackson right hand man, they have worked together for five years and both had cultivated the attitude of bending the rules to get the job done.

"Let me read you in before I leave." Jackson gave Trent the run down on the mission, pointed out the communication set-up and made another pot of coffee. "There is food in the kitchenette for sandwiches. I'll be back in the morning, headed to the flat to grab some shut eye. Good night see you in the morning."

After an hour of being bored, Trent decided to be a company man and read the file on the current mission. He picked up the file Jackson had left on the table for him to read, opening it, picking up the picture of the women Eyal was escorting out of Spain and looking closely at the picture - "Oh shit."

He went on to read the intel on Jaidyn Patino, carefully rereading and just leaned back in his chair. He was thinking what have we gotten into; no wonder the Bolivians are after them. He picked up his cell and called Jackson.

"When will you be back here? I have some information we need to verify."

"What kind of information?" Jackson asked.

"Now sure if Jaidyn Patino is who she says she is, I'll fill you in as soon as you get here." Trent was looking at the picture again.

Within twenty minutes, Jackson was sitting at the tiny communication table in his office and Trent was reveling what he knew.

"Back in 2006, my last mission with the Navy Intelligence before transferring over to MI6, I was to bring this women out of Bolivia. I knew her as Felicita Santiago - born 1963 - Colombian exporter/importer - legally dealing in the export of flowers, coffee and illegally dealing in drugs and weapons. Her import cover was diamonds and other precious stone jewelry along with raw gems. She has a legal distribution jewelry operation in Miami, Florida that distributed jewelry to South American countries with wholesale operations distribution centers in Cartagena, Colombia and Sao Brazil, Brazil.

The precious gems and drugs were her source of income to finance the weapons trade to Arab countries and Muslin insurgents as well as the drug cartel in South America and Africa. Back in 2005 and 6, the precious gems trade became more profitable than the drugs as there was a major crack down on drug shipments. She was stepping up her diamond smuggling with an associate in South Africa. I don't know what happen to that deal or how she became a respected Argentina Military Purchasing Agent - it's been seven years, just about anything can happen.

Anyway, my team and I caught up with her at a lavish ranch near San Jose de Chiquitos very close to Puerto Suarez on the Brazilian boarder. We had her in custory and escorting her to the coast through Brazil for pick-up by a Navy sub when we were ambushed, I lost several members of my team and she escaped."

Jackson picked up the file and starts to read, "Says here she is wanted for treason by the Argentina government for disclosing military weapons shipment to a radical insurgents group in Kazakhstan."

Trent was curious as this mission was not in Jackson area, "How did we get this mission?"

It came across the South American desk with information that she wanted asylum in exchange for weapons movement information. Some bureaucrat over there decided they didn't want to risk a diplomatic clash with Argentina over a Purchasing Agent wanted for treason. Tension is bad enough between us and Argentina. Thinking what information she may have would be important... I took the mission, running it off book."

"I have to agree on this one and especially now with this new development, we are sitting on something worth finishing." Trent had work with Jackson many times on his unorthodox ways of getting things accomplished.

Jackson closing the file, "Where is the best place to start looking for information to fill in the last seven years on Felicita Santiago?"

"Navy Intelligence would be my guest." Trent was now smiling. "Start with 2006 operation code name: _Red Slipper_.

Jackson, "Nice catch Trent, do we wake Eyal and let him know he has some heavy duty cargo?"

Trent, "No, let him sleep, besides I would like to wait until he is on the boat and at sea. I know our communications set up is good, but there are other geniuses out there that can descramble out signals. I guess I'm still old school."

"You right Trent, let him sleep, nothing he can do about it anyway."

Trent returned to his handler's job, listening to any police traffic about stolen cars leaving to trail south and checking the weather forecast.

Trent reporting to Jackson who had settled on a too short of a sofa for some sleep, "We have some good news, heavy rain in the forecast for the next 24 hours, it is hard to follow someone in bad weather, no eyes in the sky and very low ground surveillance. Heavy rains, cloud cover, add a little fog and the best time to be on the move. Hope our fishing vessel is well outfitted."

* * *

Eyal tighten his grip around his 9mm SIG Sauers as he heard the door handle move, then three short knocks, it was Algy.

"Time up already." Eyal asked.

"Nope, just raining like shit, can't see a damn thing out there. Let's lock this place down tight and wait until morning." He was taking off his wet shirt and pants and draping them over a chair to dry. "Can you check with control about the weather forecast and wake up call." They both were closing shutters and baring the door.

Eyal replayed, "No problem." he dials, "Jackson."

"Hey Eyal, this is Trent I'm giving Jackson a break and we have good news." Trent came back with confidence in his voice.

"Good to hear you Trent, what's the news."

"Heavy rain for the next 24 to 36 hours."

Eyal, "Great, can you give me a call back at 6:30?"

"Roger, should also have some news on your transportation by then."

"Thanks." Eyal turned to Algy, "Rain for the next 24 hours and we have a wakeup call at 6:30."

"Okay thanks, let's get some sleep." Algy had found a blanket and laid down on an empty cot and Eyal returned to his overstuffed chair, pulled a blanket over him for more shut eye.

* * *

Buzz...buzz...buzz..."Yes." Eyal's cell was right on time for a wake-up call.

"Good morning, this is the lobby desk with your wake up call. There is a continental breakfast being served somewhere in this world." Jackson was back on the Job.

"Morning Jackson, any instructions?" Eyal had stood up, stretching, trying to get the kinks out of his back. Did a quick cot count, all three ladies were still asleep, Annie was just sitting up on her cot and Algy was opening his eyes from hearing Eyal's voice.

"Weather forecast is still for rain, heavy at times, high wind. Pick-up is on schedule for Zone 9. Once under way, radio Papa Fox Niner. Run silent."

"Copy - Papa Fox Niner." Eyal confirm the critical items of his transmissions. He quickly realized there was more serious matter at once when he was told to contact Jackson using the boat's radio and not their communication link. He disconnected, look over at Algy.

Algy was getting his almost dry pants on and watching Eyal, "More instructions?"

"The boat is on schedule with pick-up for Zone 9. Hope you know what that means." Eyal was looking about for some weather gear in the dim light.

Algy went over and open one of the shutters, looking out at the rain. "It is a tiny fishing pier about 40 kilometers from here."

Eyal talking to both Algy and Annie, "This mission is turning into something more serious than a simple asset escort. We are now running silent."

Algy, "Kind of figured that when I was told you had to taken out two watch dogs."

Annie, "Will we find out once we are underway?"

Eyal nodded at Annie than looking at Algy, "When this is over and we are going having a brew together, you going have to tell me where you trained."

Algy, "Royal Navy, but the three of us still have to have that beer together."

Annie smiled back at Algy with a nod going over to wake the sleeping women. "Time to wake up Patino, we are back on the move."

Annie had laid out rain slicks for everyone to put on. The six headed back to the same local bar to eat breakfast, the place was almost empty, only two old men set having breakfast. The weather was just too bad for any fishing boats to go out.

After breakfast, they were back on the move, driving south for about 20 kilometers before backtracking and heading to their final destination - meeting with _Maria Corsica. _The rain was steady with patches of fog near the coast, Algy was keeping watch for any tail, and Eyal was taking a second chance at a nap. The three passengers were quite, this ordeal had taken a toll on them emotionally, they knew their lives were at stake and only these three were their life line.

* * *

Jackson had call a team of people in and motion for everyone to have a seat. Turning to an intel researcher, tell us what you have found out.

Peter Tombs started, "Let's begin, we know Aileen Davy-Eliades, noted South African diamond smuggler, have had several dealings with this Felicita Santiago or now Jaidyn Patino and diamond smuggling operations. There was deep cover mission tracking the arms movement to a splinter faction from a Syrian and Iranian Muslim terrorist group. The mission was to target the receiving groups, the weapons shipments and have British Special Ops launch an attack on the target groups. She was never our mission, although we had a change to take her out once. We know how she operates, her transfers and her partners. Also this Bolivian, Cruz Gaioso was just beginning to have dealings with Davy-Eliades when we pulled out as MI6's mission was finished. From little I know about him, he is one ruthless, murderers' dude. Someone you don't want to tangle with."

"It was two Bolivians that Eyal took out in Spain." Jackson was pointing to a picture of the dead men.

"Our asset brought her two teenage daughters with her, which complicates things." Trent added.

"Not really, if can get the daughters to a safe place and protected, she will be more willing to talk about why she is running and from whom she is running. I don't believe it is the Argentina treason charge. I think it has something to do with this Cruz Gaioso. The other names you pulled intel on are all in the Middle East or Africa. My bet is on the Bolivia connection."

"Radio transition coming through." Trent reported.

Jackson slipping the head set on and motioned for Trent to hand the communication to him. Speaking in German, "Key in 'Kilo India Papa 59678' for scramble."

Eyal in monotonous tone gave the scramble code to the _Maria Corsica _radio operator as asked for his head set. The entire conversation is in German.

Eyal voice came back on the radio, "Black Bird that you?"

Jackson, "Yes, how far you out?"

Eyal, "Five nautical miles." Eyal knowing he need to be at least four miles out for safe radio link, pigging backing on a friendly satellite, thinking the scramble code Jackson gave him was off a German telex-com satellite.

"Your cargo is not Jaidyn Patino but Felicita Santiago, Colombian drug and weapons dealer that dropped off the map seven years ago. We believe a Bolivian by the name of Cruz Gaioso has her as a target. You are headed to a military base on Gibraltar with a plane waiting to fly them and Algy to London. Good luck and be safe." Eyal and Jackson broke radio communication.

Leaving the bridge, Eyal found Annie and carried her aside. "Our lady friend with us is a Colombian drug and weapons dealer that is being chased by Bolivian mob, namely one Cruz Gaioso. There will be a military escort waiting for her in Gibraltar with Algy accompanying them to London. My assignment ends on Gibraltar."

"Let MI6 have them, they provided more support for us then CIA. This was an off book - green badge op for you, what happen."

"It turned deadly, they need protection. I'm sure Jackson turned this into a full blown MI6 mission or we wouldn't have the Royal Navy joining us."

"You mean Algy?"

"Yeah, and this little fishing boat with state-of-the-art equipment." Eyal looking to see if anyone was watching, reached over and pulled Annie close to him give her a kiss. "Be missing you Neshema, can you run silent another day when we are in Gibraltar before going back on CIA radar?"

"With the lack of back-up I got from them - they own me an extra day." Annie touching Eyal's face.

* * *

Auggie was sitting with Devin at his desk eating a sausage and cheese biscuit from McDonald's.

"You know that is really bad for you." Devin was eyeing the biscuit Auggie was enjoying.

"The girl at McDonald's told me is was super healthy for thin people."

"Come on now, you know there is no such thing."

"Hey, I brought you a cheese and egg McSandwich for breakfast, leave my pig alone." He was laughing. Auggie handed Devin two egg and cheese biscuit and reached into the McDonald's bag for another sausage and cheese with a potato cake.

"There is a fresh pot of coffee and some fruit juice in the little refrigerator." Devin was enjoying his McD's breakfast.

"Good morning," Joan came in, "What have we heard?"

"Not a word, Auggie thinks they are running silent." Devin was the one to answer.

"Could be days before we establish further contact, our retrieval ship is overdue at Port of A Coruna. They've got to go to ground for another 24 to 36 hours. We got to do a better job than this - it sucks." Auggie was completing the bad news recap for Joan.

"You right. Keep me posted as soon as you hear something." Joan walked back to her office.


	29. Lady Ghost

The weather was still over casted with dark gray skies when the fishing boat, _Maria Corsica _docked at a British port in Gibraltar. Military guards were waiting as Jay Patino and her two daughters stepped onto British soil and their safety. Algy spoke with the British escort team leader and then came over to Annie and Eyal, standing by the edge of the gangplank.

"We friends this has been fun but the next time we go camping, please check the weather forecast." He extends his hand to Eyal.

"Pleasure working with you, my name is last name is Lavin and this is Agent Walker, CIA. Your surname?" Eyal returning the hand shake.

"DeBeaufort. Lieutenant Algy DeBeaufort, Royal Navy Special Services." Tipping his head to Annie.

"Thank you for the assistance - until next time." Annie was shaking Algy hand.

"Until next time." Algy turned and rejoined the three ladies and British guards. Annie and Eyal watching them walk away with the asset and two daughters on their way to London.

Eyal putting his arm around Annie shoulders, "So what do you want to do now, hit a few bars and get a girl ghost tattoo on your back?"

Annie snickering, cocked her head at Eyal, "Sure, I might want to do that."

Eyal a little stun, "I was kidding Annie."

"I'm not, let's do it."

"Okay but let's get something to eat first and a few brews, I need courage for this."

"You need courage!" Annie was laughing for the first time since landing in Spain. "I'm the one getting the tattoo."

"And I'm the one that has to watch." Kissing Annie on the side of her heard, "Onward my lady love."

They found a nice pub, ordered fish and chips with dark brew. Chatting about the type of ghost to get and Eyal was in hopes she would change her mind. He knew better to try and talk her out of it, just hoping the longer they waited, the less likely she would go through with the tattoo. He tried to change the subject.

"You are back to being a blond."

"You like? Did it before I went back to Langley."

"Neshema you would look beautiful to me even if your hair was purple."

"Now that's the right thing to say." She raised her eye brows to him.

"So, how is it being back at Langley?"

"One of the first things Joan did when she took over as manager was to get me to fill out for approval a Close and Continuing Relationship form. You are my personal life; they should have no business nosey around about whom I'm seeing." Annie was getting a little more upset with the CIA. "I must say, she did walk the form up to Austin Keese for his signature and approval.

"Isn't there a rule about having a relationship with foreigners?"

"Yes, damn it and I think it's a stupid rule."

"Not really Annie. Foreigners would be more apt to being a double agent. That form is to protect you. What if some protocol do-gooder got wind we are living together, you wouldn't have a job."

"I know - you're right but I still hate it." Annie scrunching up her face.

"Well at least Austin Keese likes me and we did save Joan back-sides from the Syrians. She's watching out for you."

"What do you mean living together - I'm living in your apartment and you are living out of a suitcase in Europe."

"Not for long Neshema, not for long."

Finishing a few more brews, they went in search of a decent tattoo parlor. Eyal was adamant on the establishment to be as clean as possible, infections could run high in getting a tattoo, and of course he was still in hopes Annie would change her mind - but no such luck. After looking at the third parlor, Eyal was okay with how it looked and operated. Annie searching pictures of ghost found one similar to Eyal's but with a bow on the side of its head.

"This is it, I want it about three inches tall and placed on the back of my left hip, a little below my waist." She was giving instructions to the tattoo artist and point to the placement of the ghost. The process took about an hour and Eyal sitting with her, holding her hand, from time to time peering around to check the progress. All over with, a sterile bandage was place on the tattoo and some ointment to fight any infections was given to her. Eyal paid the tattoo artist and taking Annie's hand they walked outside.

"That's wasn't so bad." Eyal said kissing Annie on the top of her head.

"You said it wouldn't hurt."

"What can I say; I was 20 years old and drunk. What are you, 32 and sober but it's a cute ghost, the pink bow was a nice touch."

"Maybe too sober, is there a pub near here?"

"On our way Neshema, we can drink until dawn here on Gibraltar."

"Or until the sting goes away."

After a few drinks, they headed to their hotel room for the night and a wonderful night it was. The following morning after a breathtaking night in Eyal's arms, Annie was sitting on the side of the bed with her iPhone reading about the care of a new tattoo. She wanted to see but there was no mirror and she would have to take Eyal's word that it was cute. It was still a little sore but felt much better than the night before. Eyal rolled over, reached his hand to the center of her back, gently rubbing, "Good morning Neshema."

"Hey handsome."

"Want to take a shower together, you can wash my back and I can..."

"I have an idea of what will happen." Annie turned, leaning over to face Eyal and kissing him, "I'll start the water."

In the shower, Eyal turn Annie so her back was to him, "Let me see how it's looking, have to been careful with a new tattoo for a few days, here let me clean it before we get down to other important matters."

He gently washed away some dried blood. Turning her back to face him, forgetting about Annie washing his back, he started trail kissing her and she responded eagerly. The other matters were renewing their affection for each other in the most passionate way, Eyal being careful not to touch Annie's new tattoo.

Having a relaxing breakfast, Annie and Eyal were catching up on the last three weeks of being separated.

"You made a great impression on Avi, now my mom is after me to bring you to Tel Aviv to meet the family. Avi couldn't keep from sharing one of your e-mails with her which led him to telling her about my American girlfriend."

"What is your mom like?"

"She is a hugger, has a smile that will turn tears into happiness. She was a teacher and ran an after school program for kids when I was growing up - she loves children, has a wonderful way with them. You will know what she is thinking because she will tell you, good, bad or indifferent."

"I would like to meet her."

"Avi is being Bar Mitzvah in October, if you would like to come to Tel Aviv for his passing into manhood I'm sure he would appreciate it. Meet my mom and her husband also my brother Aaron and his tribe." Eyal was asking her into a very personal part of his life and she recognized the significance of the invite.

"I would love to come, give me the date and I'll put in a leave request."

"Now that we are on families, when am I going to meet Danielle and the two girls?" Eyal had contentment written all over his face, he was putting down ground work for a strong relationship with Annie, building on family support and love for each other.

"I don't know. I was in hopes she and the girls would make a trip back here before school starts. We talked a little about coming back in August and visit some places in Virginia, maybe go camping in the Blue Ridge Mountains. You can come with us but I have to warn you, Danielle can ask more questions than you have ever been faced with before."

"I'm good with questions, I just don't do debriefs."

"When are you coming home?" Annie was peeking over the top of her coffee mug.

"I want to check in with Jackson, he had notified me there was more intel on the _Black Dolphin_ group and also on the killers located in Northern Africa. I'm really not going to rest easy until the entire _Black Dolphin_ network is cleaned up. Remember there is still a dozen unaccounted for names left from Simon's list."

"Can't MI6 launch an operation to seek out _Black Dolphin_? And why do you want to be involved?"

"Sorry Neshema, but I think you are still at risk as long as one of them are breathing and you know what I'm talking about." Eyal was giving her a look of disapproval.

"You know about Hungry?" Annie knew instantly Eyal had found out about the three men after her in Budapest.

"I do." Eyal was waiting to see Annie's reaction.

"I'm sorry Eyal, I should have told you but I didn't want you to worry."

"Or I become over protective. Neshema, you are a spy and face danger each time you are on a mission. I can't protective you ever second of ever day and I don't think you would want that. You are a big girl and well trained. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me these things, we are partners."

"Thank Eyal for not smothering me."

"Maybe with kisses. Hmmm..."

They lingered a little longer before Eyal took Annie to the airport to catch her plane to Paris and on to Washington. Annie was sad to part, their brief time together was seventh heaven and Eyal truly understood her - allowing her to be independent.

"Good luck with Joan and losing the asset. I'll call you in a day or two let you know what is happening on my end. Going to miss you Neshema, stay safe." With that they kiss goodbye.

On her layover in Paris, Annie came back on line and called Devin. "Devin, you there?"

"Right here Annie." He almost fell out of his chair on hearing Annie voice, quickly regaining control he was back on the job.

"I don't have the asset. She is in the hands of the British Navy and safe." Annie was sounding very matter of fact.

"Are you safe?"

"In Paris waiting on the next flight to Washington and yeah I'm okay, thanks."

"Joan may want to get back with you so hang tight." Devin knew he had just been dumped with the bad news of telling Joan that Annie didn't have Jaidyn Patino and the two daughters. Taking out his ear piece, he was on his first test of breaking bad news and wasn't sure what to expect. He had heard rumors about how hard and cold Joan Campbell could be.

"News from Annie?" Joan motioned for Devin to enter her office.

"Yes, she is in Paris waiting for the next flight to Washington and Jaidyn Patino is in the hands of the British Navy and safe."

Joan scoffed, "Well she used her head on that one since we couldn't get her out of Spain quickly. I take it Annie is unharmed."

"She said everything is okay with her." Devin was stunned by Joan's remark, defiantly not what he was expecting.

"Good, when you have contact with her again, tell her I need to see her when she gets back to the office. Thanks Devin, fine job. Oh, please close the door on your way out." Joan was no dummy; somehow she knew Eyal Lavin was involved because the CIA couldn't give Annie the needed escape quick enough - but how? Joan was shuffling around in her desk looking for something, finding her address book, she dialed a number.

"Jackson, this is Joan Campbell and thank you for helping Annie Walker get out of Spain." Joan wasn't sure but she figured Jackson Bennett had a hand in getting Annie out of trouble.

"You are welcome; we have the Mediterranean well covered. I understand you climbed back on that spy horse again."

"I'm did and now in charge of Overseas Operations, we could be talking quite a bit." Joan was establishing an open communication with MI6. She liked Jackson would enjoyed working with him.

"Let me share some preliminary information with you. Jaidyn Patino is not who she has represented herself to be. She is Felicita Santiago, Colombian drug and weapons dealer that dropped off the map seven years ago. We believe a Bolivian by the name of Cruz Gaioso has her as a target. Maybe you would like to have your research team have a look at the missing seven years and we share intel." Jackson was also establishing open line with Joan to benefit both, CIA and MI6.

"I'll do that and thanks. We'll be in touch." Joan hanging up her phone, picking up the notes she had make and headed to Office of Special Projects and Auggie.

Auggie was sitting at his desk, head set on and keying something on his computer when Joan arrived.

"Hi Auggie, you got a minute?"

"Well Joan Campbell what brings you down here?"

"A question and request. Do you get your assignment thru any particular channel or can you choose what constitutes a special project?"

"Both ways, why?"

"I can't work on anything unless it has come thru proper channels and I have something that could become a covert mission but needs a great deal of research first."

"Sounds interesting, tell me what you have." Auggie knew it would not be insignificant if Joan was interested. They set for thirty minutes reviewing what was known. Auggie was on board, he pick up the Jaidyn Patino - Felicita Santiago with the Cruz Gaioso - Bolivian connection as his top Special Project.


	30. Special Ops

Another gorgeous summer day in London, the third such day in a row and Londoners were out in droves soaking up welcoming rays of the sun. A gun metal gray BMW navigated its way through the crowded streets carrying two friends from very different backgrounds.

"Joan was on the line about your and Annie's little trip thru Spain. She was thanking me for helping Annie get out. A totally different woman from what I had heard about her." Jackson was parking his car in a parking deck near _The Harp Pub_. He and Eyal were going to have lunch and a few drinks before returning to Jackson's office and work.

"Hope you didn't mention me. I still don't trust the mentality of that paranoid group in the CIA. Things don't change overnight."

"Hell no, I not going let anyone know my secret weapon." Jackson scoffed as he got out of the car.

"I like Joan and all of that, just not fully trusting her yet but then how much trust do you have in any spies?" Eyal closing the car door and the friends started toward the pub.

The two men found their seats and order a round of ale. "People can change but sometimes changing an establishment is like trying to stop a train - not easy." Eyal continued as he looked over the menu.

Jackson was also eyeing the menu, "So what do you have in mind - how about the roast beef and cheese large plate, bread and two salads?" Jackson was looking at the large platter of different cheese and thinly sliced roast beef served with a variety of bread - make your own sandwiches.

Jackson Bennett, a man in his late forties was tall like Eyal, well built but had put on a few extra pounds since moving to a desk job. He was a likable Scotsman form Inverness and could lighten up any situation with a quick quip. After his wife Susan died, he moved his two daughters, Leigh and Millie to Inverness to live with his sister and her husband. He spends his off time in Scotland with his family.

"How is your family?" Eyal was asking.

"Good, the oldest girl, Leigh starts at the university this fall and Millie is involved in gymnastics competition. They are growing up Eyal, too fast."

"Yeah, my boy turns 13 this fall..."

They enjoyed their free time together before returning to MI6 and the deadly business at hand - tracking _Black Dolphin_. Back at Jackson's office, Trent had joined them.

"Eyal Lavin, I would like for you to meet Nigel Trent, we call him Trent and his is my chief intel officer."

"Pleasure is mine." Trent shaking hands with Eyal.

The three set around a table as Trent opening the briefing section on a large TV screen mounded on the wall. "With the additional information we received from Simon Fischer's locker and Ivan Romanoff's briefcase files, we have identified these 11 men still living and belonging to the _Black Dolphin_ rouge cell group. Since the death of their leader, Ivan Romanoff, the cell is being managed by a board of these eight men." He clicks for the next slide and pictures of the managing board.

He clicks to another picture of a building. "This board meets on the fourth Thursday of each month for a business meeting in this building. Location is Plovdiv, Bulgaria in an older multi use neighborhood of small business and markets. The time of the meeting is at ten o'clock in the morning, break for lunch at noon and return at two o'clock to finish."

Another slide, "This man Stepan Glukhov is from Vologda, Russia and acts as chairman of the meetings. Simon's information has him mark as treasurer, probably holder of the purse strings."

"Any intel on where the funds are located?" Eyal was taking notes.

"Sorry no - but we do have him traveling to Zurich several times during the past year. My guess - Credit Suisse." Trent was answering the question.

"Do we have a bird's eye view of the neighbor?" Eyal was looking at pictures laid out on the table.

"Should be two in there... here we go." Trent pulling the pictures from the bottom of several other photos.

Jackson and Eyal starting studying the pictures when Jackson asks, "Get us several more copies of these and a yellow wax pencil."

"Add add a blue and red one too." Eyal was pointing to one side of the building as Jackson looked on.

"Wish we had eyes on the inside." Jackson was turning another picture of the building.

"We need more recon. Anyway you can get a team in there?" Eyal had stood up, walked over the large screen and was looking at the picture of Stepan Glukhov.

"Not in our life time. The big dogs here at Mi6 consider this a criminal mob - meaning the problem belongs to Interpol as a police action. My hands are tie for any additional man power or intelligence gathering time."

"We need to stop these SOBs... Maybe time for the ghost squad." Eyal was trying to figure what he need to pull off a successful seek and destroy mission.

Jackson was dialing a number, "Hey beautiful blue eyes its 007 here. You want some excitement in your life."

"Hi Jackson, sure - what's going down." Christine was eager to listen.

"Eyal is here with me and we have a good lead on the _Black Dolphin_ leadership. You know those jerks that tried to take you out in Budapest."

"Revenge is sweet, read me in."

"We are in the planning stage now but if you don't have any hot date to interfere, how about hopping a big bird and joining us."

Christine was chuckling at Jackson, he just had that way about him, "I might bring him with me. See you tomorrow." and she disconnected.

"Christine got a boyfriend?" Turning to Eyal with a questioning expression on his face.

"Not any more, that's way she moved to New York to leave a bad romance behind... oh wait a minute." Eyal was now chuckling.

"You know something I don't?"

"I bet she is talking about Jack Walters her partner in crime. Good guy, ex Delta Force and CIA Special Ops. We could us him on this." Eyal's mind was running full speed ahead.

"They will be here tomorrow, four heads are better than one. Let's call it a night and pick it up tomorrow." Jackson started putting the pictures and intel in a folder and Eyal was shutting down the computer presentation unit.

As they were leaving for the night, Eyal asked, "What happened with North African assassin group, _Goupil_.

"Seems like we received some intel they were planning a mass assassin on several Parliament members. Navy Special Service wiped them out in one quick blow. They will be rebuilt but for right now, _Goupil_ is gone. And oh by the way, we got another one to mark off Simon's hot list - Kazio Polakowske was in the wrong place at the right time."

"The East European area boss. Nicely done Jackson, good night." Eyal walked down the hall to the row of elevators.

* * *

Walking by her cubical, Annie headed straight for Joan's office knowing she had questions to answer about the extraction from Spain and why the Royal Navy had Jaidyn Patino.

"Come in Annie." Joan was in good spirits "I have to say that was a smart move you reaching out to Jackson Bennett when we let you down on not being able to get you out of Spain quickly."

Annie set down in shock, was this Joan Campbell or a clone. "Thanks." was all she could muster.

"You know that Jaidyn Patino was once a Colombian drug and weapons dealer?"

"Yes, founded that out from the British Navy."

"There is a whole lot more to that saga then we know about. Auggie has pick it up as a special project to drill down and find the all the connections why a Bolivian by the name of Cruz Gaioso was after Jaidyn Patino, an Argentina Military Purchasing Agent. He has asked for help and I have agreed to temporality reassign you to report to the Office of Special Projects. Overseas Operations can't go chasing leads without an official mission being assigned. However Special Projects has no restrictions, he needs you as his leg person and Spanish translator. By the way, do you still have that contact in Bolivia?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, you are the perfect person for this project. You can report to Auggie any time, he is waiting." Joan gave Annie a smile and sent her on to another assignment, working for Auggie.

"What took you so long? Coffee is probably cold by now." Auggie was his customary self with the light touch of friendly sarcasm.

"I don't see any coffee waiting for me."

"I was talking about the coffee you were bringing me." Auggie smile and turn his chair in the direction of Annie's voice. "Close the door if you will."

"Sure." Annie shutting the door and pulling a chair near Auggie, "What's going on?"

"Hope Joan has filled you in on the special project. We have the first set of recordings of Jaidyn Patino integration from MI6. My Spanish is only so-so but enough to understand a tall dark hair man shot the two Bolivians."

Annie set there not saying a word; she was waiting for Auggie tell her what he was thinking.

"That's when I decided I need to ask for help, someone that was verse in Spanish and was experienced in field intel gathering to aid me in this project. No need for gritty little details to get out of this office."

Annie smile but said nothing.

"Do I hear you smiling?" Auggie was giving a sneer, "Want to tell me about it."

"Not much to tell. Seems like Patino was hedging her bets and reached out to both MI6 and CIA. The MI6 guy was there to pick her up at the same time I was." Annie still covering for Eyal.

"Okay, yeah okay we can go with that." Auggie lean over to Annie, his voice was very low, almost to a whisper, "So Eyal is a green badge for MI6."

"I'm not saying anything." Annie was holding breath so to speak that Auggie would not push.

"And well you shouldn't." turning back to his computer and key board, "Let's get down to work."


	31. Life is Good

Midmorning and the sun was high in the sky beating stiffing heat down on tour buses and vacationers trying to navigate around Washington. Eyal parked his car behind his apartment building, grabbing two bags, one of wine and the other - his new Kindle 3G for e-reading, he was looking forward to some down time. Entering the apartment, he was impressed that Annie had not made major changers, the place look almost the same, only new addition was an easel, wooden stool with padded seat and wooden cabinet for art supplies sitting neatly in the corner near the large front window. He wanted her to feel at home but also didn't want to feel he was being pushed out.

He had no idea what to find in the kitchen, probably frozen dinners and hot dogs but that was okay, he was hungry. To his satisfaction, deli meat and cheese, fresh bread and salad fixings. Good, Eyal fixed himself lunch, drank ice tea and ordered his first e-book to read. Taking a shower, putting on shorts and T-shirt, he plopped himself on the sofa for an afternoon of reading and relaxing.

"Hey Eyal, you're awake." Annie was gently pushing at his arm.

"Hmmm... yeah, what time is it."

"Little after seven." she was moving around to the front of the sofa where Eyal had fallen to sleep, his Kindle resting on the floor beside him.

"Come here Neshema." Reaching up and pulling her down on the sofa with him. Holding her, kissing along the side of her neck and finally to a tender kiss becoming more passionate. Slipping a little to the side, looking at her face, his eyes moving from the top of her head to just below her chin, "That's more like it."

"You want to have dinner first or advance directly to the bedroom?" Annie was nibbling at his ear.

"I have a choice?" He was pushing her legs so they would be sitting on the sofa.

"Hmmm..."

"Close your eyes Neshema, we going to the land of ecstasy." Picking her up, all the while kissing the side of her neck, they headed to the bedroom.

* * *

During a late dinner and after a fantastic welcome home romp, Annie and Eyal were bringing each other up to date on different matters.

"I've been temporary resigned to the Department of Special Projects to look in to the activities of Cruz Gaioso. We are working closely with MI6 on this one. Something really new at Langley."

"Special Projects, isn't that Auggie's new department?"

"Yeah." Annie was waiting for any signs of disapproval or jealousy.

"How is that going for you, I mean you and Auggie working together?"

"It's good, I think we are both trying to put the bug problem behind us, rebuild our once friendship. But I don't think it will ever be the same."

"When he reached out to me I could tell he cared for you, in a way of being a true friend. It will take time for the trust to return." Eyal was being very truthful and genuine.

"I hope so. Now tell me about London."

"Jackson has intel on the location of our favorite gang, _Black Dolphin_. The information is incomplete and Jackson can't move on it because it's more of a police action and should be an Interpol operation."

"Well that sucks."

"You and I both know Interpol is good but sometimes needs a little help." Eyal raising his eye brows and giving a wink with his smirk. "So our little ghost crew is going to lend a hand."

"What is your plan?"

"Jack Walters and Christine are now on a recon excursion. You should have seen Christine and Jackson go at it about her disguise. Jackson had gotten her a curly gray wig and granny glasses, match with a not to flatting dress and low heel work type shoes. I don't need to paint any more of a picture, do I?"

Annie laughing at the vision of Christine dress liked an old lady. "She is the epitome of a fashionable dress lady, hope you got pictures."

"No, I think I like living to much."

Annie clearing away the dinner dishes and scooping out two bowls of ice cream, sat back down.

"Danielle and the girls will be here Sunday after next. We are going to Douthat state park near the West Virginia state line. No tents this year, Danielle has rented a log cabin."

"How to you camp in a log cabin?"

"After last year's mayhem with a tent, a cabin is a better choice." Annie closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Danielle has a mini storage unit with our camping supplies; I need to go and take inventory, see what we need."

"Danielle's husband coming with them?"

"Not this trip, he has to be in Singapore on business... Hate to say it but I'm glad; haven't really forgiven Michael for cheating on Danielle." There was a tinge of bitterness in her voice before she changed to a happier note. "We would like for you to join us, met Danielle and my nieces."

"I can spend a couple of days there with your family but then I have to take off to London and our _Black Dolphin_ mission. Want me to go with you in checking out the supplies, somehow I can be useful." Eyal was finishing his ice cream and looking for a refill.

"Yeah, we can do that this week-end." That evening was spent with Eyal reading and Annie at her easel drawing. Life is good for these two spies.

* * *

There were hugs and kisses all round from Annie's nieces. The day was starting off perfect, Danielle and the girls had just landed at Regan Washington National Airport and all excited about their trip to the mountains. Poor Danielle was left with dragging two large pieces of luggage, tote and shopping bag. She was so afraid their baggage would travel to some other destination.

"Let me help you Danielle." Annie coming to the rescue.

"Oh I'm so excited, I finally get to meet the man that makes you smile." Danielle was hugging her sister. She has always wanted for Annie to find a good man and settle down, not globe hopping in who knows what dangerous situations.

"Soon enough. He will be driving up later today. Don't expect a knight charging in on a white steed. He is just an ordinary man." Annie was trying to down play Eyal.

"What kind of name is Eyal?"

"He's Jewish, it's a Hebrew name meaning courage." Annie thinking to herself that the name is perfect for the tall Israeli, he is courageous.

They found the parked Tahoe that Eyal had rented for them to use and it was loaded. "You get a new car?" Danielle was asking.

"No, it is rented for the week. Before we have always taken two cars, so with just one car this time our green monster will be perfect. We may want to go off-road four wheeling some in West Virginia, explore the mountains." Annie was pushing the last piece of luggage in the back.

They were on the road west, singing songs, counting red cars and having a fantastic time. Finding their cabin at Douthat state park, spent some time just looking around at the picturesque mountain scenery. Within twenty minutes, a silver gray car pulled next to the Tahoe, Eyal had arrived. The girls running to greet him.

Eyal standing beside his car watching two pint size girls running toward him with Annie and Danielle following. "Beauty genes must run in the family, you four ladies are shining roses against a dark sky." was his greeting.

Danielle with a slight blush "So you're the secret Annie has been keeping. Hi, I'm Danielle."

"I'm Eyal and these two princesses?" Eyal bending down to kiss the girls hands.

"I'm Chloe and this is Katia."

"I'm a friend of you aunt's."

"Mom said you are Aunt Annie's boyfriend." Katia was the outspoken one.

"Katia." Danielle nodding a no.

"Well you did!" she retort.

"And do you have a boyfriend?" Eyal had stooped down to be about the same height.

"I'm too young; Daddy says I have to wait until college."

"Very wise man, you should listen to him." Eyal patted Katia on the shoulder with a soft smile.

"Okay girls time to help with the unloading." Annie was directing the activity of unloading the Tahoe when she spotted Eyal pulling something out of the trunk of his car. "What are you doing?"

"Can't be a camping trip without one night in a tent by the camp fire telling ghost stories or fairy tales."

"Yay, super terrific." yelled the girls jumping up to help with the tent.

Annie walked over to Eyal; he turns handing her some camping stuff from the trunk. "What made you think of this?"

"I was a kid once." Eyal pulling out the tent and shutting the trunk. "We can cook some of that gooey burned stuff on a stick you were talking about."

"Marshmallows."

"Yeah, that's it. A bag of jumbo ones should be in this green paper sack." Handing the bag to Chloe.

"So are you the storyteller?" Annie peeking into another bag.

"I remember a few, can make up some but you women have to handle the fluffy fairy tales."

Danielle had walked up to them to lend a hand, "Deal. Annie, he is a keeper."

"I've told her that but she's not listening to me. Maybe you can talk some sense into her." Eyal was smiling at Danielle.

"Oh this is going to be some kind of a couple days, Eyal you are in rare form." Annie with her quip.

"He is cute." Danielle looking over her shoulder at Annie.

"Danielle!" Annie yells as her sister and Eyal walk to the cabin, leaving Annie standing holding bags of things.

Later that afternoon, Eyal and the two young girls were busy pitching a three-man tent, with sleeping bags. There were two mid size sleeping bags for the girls and one adult bag. The parks had rules about open fires, only in grills or the stone pits near the cabins. The tent was pitched near the stone pit close to the wood's line, perfect setting for ghost stories and no sleep.

That evening after dinner, Annie and her nieces were roasting marshmallows on sticks while Danielle and Eyal sitting on lawn chairs watching.

"How long have you known Annie?" Danielle was beginning her integration that Annie warned him would happen.

"About three years now, we met on the job."

"Three years and she never once mentioned you." Danielle was curious, why so long.

"Guess I didn't make an impression."

"Then she needs her head examined." Looking at her sister, knowing Annie was secretive.

"She talked about you the second time we met. You two are close." Eyal was remembering Paris.

"So tell me, were you the friend that sent her a box of art supplies for Valentine's?"

"You got me." Eyal chuckled.

"She wouldn't even talk to me about you back then." Danielle pondering the fact that this man could have been the source of Annie troubles with the CIA and her stress.

"I'm Israeli and the CIA has rules, dating me was a big NO! NO!"

"Does that still hold true after the big shake up." Danielle was hoping things had change.

"Not any more, I guess you could say I'm on the acceptable list now." Eyal was answering the questions.

"You said that you met on the job, are you a spy also?"

"I was with Mossad at the time, now I'm doing some consultant work for the British and mostly sailing around Athens."

"Greece?"

"Yeah, I have a sail boat and in partial retirement, spending long overdue time with my family. So tell me what's life is like in California?" It was now time for Eyal to change the course of the conversation.

"It's good, the kids love it. There is so much to see on the West Coast. Have you ever been to California?"

"Several times, the southern part and also Washington state. Beautiful country in the North West."

Annie yells, "You two come around the fire, we need our ghost story teller here."

The rest of the evening was great with fairy princess in a magical kingdom and July the pirate ghost of the Louisiana swamps. Eyal stayed the night in the tent with the two girls while Danielle and Annie stayed in the cabin catching up on sister chatting. Of course Danielle telling her little sister she would be a fool to let Eyal slip thru the cracks.

The next day was spent canoeing with a picnic at the far side of the large lake. Close to dusk, Eyal pulled down the tent, loaded up his car and bid farewell to Annie and her family.

"You don't have to leave so soon." Katia was looking all sad and down in the mouth.

"Have to Princess Katia, I have an early morning flight to England."

"If you see Princess Kate or Prince Harry say hello."

"I will do that. Take care of you mom and aunt - don't let any wild animals get them." Eyal kiss both girls on their cheeks, hug Danielle and kiss Annie goodbye. Yes, Eyal Lavin was very much accepted by Annie's sister.


	32. Lighting Strikes

Jackson Bennett, Christine Kaufman, Jack Walters and Eyal Lavin were standing around a conference table in a secure room adjacent to Jackson's office. Recon reports and pictures scattered over the table and the four deliberating the best approach to removing _Black Dolphin_ forever. Nigel Trent opened the door and sticking his head in announced, "Got some nice little goodies here."

Dropping on the table a large box, Trent started to display its contents of needed items. A six man team short-range radio communication with ear buds and voice activated. Next was a small digital infrared night scope and range finder combination with infrared target pointer. There was also an infrared night scope for a rifle mount and last was a thermal imaging electronic scope.

"Grateful appreciation to the British Royal Navy and a few friends." Trent was showing off the rifle scope, "Tomorrow I'll have the rifle, a knock down model and we can zero in the scope."

"Well done Trent my man." Jackson putting his hand on Trent's shoulder and Eyal was checking out the night scope range finder. Christine had picked up the thermal imaging scope to inspect. They were all pleased with the state of the art equipment Trent had acquired.

"I have to be out of my ever-loving mind to do this. My pension, my retirement, hell my job." Jackson was looking at a detail written report, as Jack and Trent were putting the equipment back into the box.

"You don't have to go Jackson." Christine was giving him a way out.

"And miss the excitement - no thanks. I'm in this up to my eye balls." reaching over to pick up a picture of the alleyway that ran along the side of the target building. "Security cameras?"

Jack pointing to the building across the alleyway, "We counted two, there's one down the way on the building behind our target and of course this one." He was pointing to the one on a high wall behind the target just above the massive wooden gate. "This one here on the back building is one that has full range view of the alleyway and the first one we need to take out. It is live feed to a security patrol and rotates. The other cameras are fix vision and pointed more down in a particular spot of surveillance - being tape recorded."

"What is in the building where the live feed camera is protecting?"

"Electronics, televisions, recorders, computer equipment and stuff like that. Things people like to steal."

"What about this street back here?" Jackson was pointing to the next street over from the target.

Christine pulled out other pictures, "Good cover back here, mostly small markets and here just as you enter the alley from that street is a large trash bin, sitting right next to a bakery." She was showing them a picture of another entrance to the alleyway.

Eyal move closer to look at the pictures. "The only two ways in - front or thru that gate. We could go thru the roof but have no idea what structural materials we have, maybe steel beams."

"Only windows are the ones on the front, a long hall to the rear and metal door." Christine was drawing the floor plan of the single story building. "We have to bypass this office and open area before reaching the large room on the back, their meeting place."

"If we go thru the back, we can't do it quietly and the front is risky during day light." Jackson pointed out the fact a day light attack was out of the question.

"We are going to need a heavy amount of blowing fire power." Jack was thinking of a plan.

"I can get all the fire power we need, that's not a problem." Eyal had his sources.

"Our exit should thru Greece," Christine turning to Eyal, "You think our Athens' friends can lend us a hand." Christine was thinking about Antonio Zervos and Nick Rokos.

"I think so, give them a call."

The plan was coming together, contacts were made and deals struck. For the next week it was review and reviewing again for the what ifs, they were dotting all the i's and crossing all the t's getting ready to move. Jackson was taking leave time and looking forward to being back in the field, he was missing the thrill of it. He understood where Christine was coming from - giving up her cushy administrative position to get back to hand on operations. When you have been in the thick of covert field missions, it is difficult to hang up that spy hat become a pencil pusher.

* * *

Over the course of three days prior to the mission, each team member had entered Plovdiv, Bulgaria at different times using tricked out passports. Each member with his or her assignment went about their preliminary duties and late Wednesday afternoon, they finally met at Jackson's hotel room.

"We are in luck for tonight, weather forecast calling for heavy thunderstorm. We might get a little damp but great cover." Jackson was laying out on the bed the recon pictures of the alleyway beside the building. "It would be a good idea to change our time table to match the storm."

"Got the truck ready to go." Nick Rokos has joined the group as the transportation specialist - better known as the wheels procurer.

"Thanks to the storm, we shouldn't raise any suspicions when the electricity goes out. Christine did you arrange for the storm?" Eyal was again looking at the recon picture Jackson held.

"I only dream of those kind of connections." Christine scoffs.

"Is our disable vehicle in place?" Jack asked Nick knowing full well the answer because of trust each member of the team had to have in each other was a must.

"Sure, that part was easy; I even received a couple of pieces of banitsa from a sweet lady at the bakery. She felt sorry me having such an old clunker for a car."

Nick had pulled an old car into the alley entrance from the back street, parked it beside the bakery's large trash bin and proceeded with his acting career. Getting out of the car, slamming the door, trying to call attention to his actions, raising the hood and started to work on a broken down car but instead of fixing it, he total disable the car by removing the firing pins for the spark plugs. There was no way anyone could start that car. Leaving the hood half open as a sign of a disable vehicle, he walked down the street, making a fake call to nothing, all show for anyone that was watching.

Watching the group blacken their faces, slip on black long sleeve shirts and black knit hats or baseball caps, Eyal was impressed with the lightweight nylon black mask Nick had, looked much like a Halloween mask of the grim ripper.

"Where did you find that mask? I would like to get one." Eyal asked as he smeared black gook on his face.

"In Florida on a trip there several years back. I have several and you can have one." Nick was putting a baseball cap on his head; his face was totally blacked out.

"Maybe we need to purchase some form MI6, a lot better than this black crap." Jackson once more had to tease Christine. ""What! No camouflage stilettos."

"One of the days Jackson Bennett when you least expect it." She was waving a fist at him.

"Can't wait, love it when you get fired up girl, just a miniature tornado." Jackson was laughing with both Jack and Eyal joining in the fun.

Christine pointing to each one, "All three of you are on my list."

Finishing gathering their gear, the team starts out for their night time building preparation mission. Rain was starting as they climbed into the waiting tuck, an electrical company's utility van fully equipment right down to an onboard generator.

"Nice find Nick, everything we need." Jackson climbing into the front beside Nick.

"Thanks, this one was easy, the one for tomorrow was a little harder."

"Yeah, what's that?" Jackson checking to see if the rest or the team were onboard.

"You will see, a work of art." Nick grinned as he put the truck in gear and headed toward their destination.

"Okay troop, let's get a sound check." Jackson last minute check to make sure the five had ear pieces and communication. "Check - Check - Check - Check" as each person responded. "We are now a go - let's rock and roll."

The first assignment - take out the live feed camera. Nick stopped the truck on the back street to let Christine and Eyal out before moving to the next street to wait. With a large umbrella, their arms wrapped around each other to shield the rifle they carried between them, Eyal and Christine started their walk down the street toward the back entrance to the alleyway. The rain was steady but the wind was picking up as the pair past the bakery and turned into the alley. Nick's broken down car was still in its place, everything looked good. Slipping down the side of the car and reaching the near the front, Eyal stoop down next to the trash bin with the umbrella as cover, he quickly assembled the rifle. Christine with the infrared ranger finder report to Eyal the target camera's coordinates.

"We are in place. Get ready to move." Eyal was at the front fender in a half kneeling position aiming the rifle at the slow moving rotating camera. It would take three shots to stop the camera's movement and it was now pointed toward the front street, still with live feed of the alleyway.

"Okay, time for the truck." Eyal reported as he made sure the camera was motionless.

The storm was picking up in intensity as the utility van pulled into the alleyway beside their target building. Nick moved the truck to the next building with a security camera aimed at the alleyway and stop just beyond the location of the camera next to a metal ladder attached to the building. Christine wasted no time crossing between the front of both, the truck and car and scaling the ladder to finish off the live feed camera. Once reaching the camera, Christine placed a black plastic over it and tied it down tight.

"Okay on my end boys." Christine was giving the all clear to move to step two.

Jackson had taken up guard duty in the cover of a doorway of a meat market across the street from the alley and target. He had grabbed a 30 carbine short stock rifle with banana clip and watched for any signs of trouble, "All clear on this side".

Eyal had handed Nick the rifle and climbed onto the top of the van. Slowly Nick inches the utility van back down the alley and stops beside the wall behind the target building with the massive wooden door about two feet from the side of the wall. The wall was about 18 inches wide and Eyal jumped to the top of the nine foot high wall.

The truck continues inching backwards until stopping between two buildings near the entrance of the alley. Jack was last out, climbed onto the top of the utility van and with a grappling hook and rope, hosted over the roof ledge of the neighboring building - he climb to the top. Wind was blowing, the rain was driving down in sheets and lighting was flashing in the distance.

Once Jack was on the roof top, Nick moved the van back toward the disabled car and waited. Jackson was waiting for everyone to report back. "Ready." Jack was the first to report as Nick watched out his side view mirror for a sign of Jack who had finished his job and climbed down the tree at the back of his assigned building.

"Ready" Eyal was the next to report.

A few moments later, Christine knocks on the side window of the truck cab, "Ready." She opens the door and stood on the side holding onto the partly open door.

"You're wet." Nick remarked as he turned the switch on his remote detonator.

"It's raining out here." Christine snip.

"On the count of three." Nick was warning Jack and Eyal. "One, two, three." Just as a lightning bolt lit up the sky, so did six different charges of plastic explosives light the alleyway. Four cameras and two locks were gone. Nick backed the truck back down the alley next to the now open gate. Christine opening the back of the truck as Jack made his way around the side. Nick grabbed the second 30 carbine short stock rifles with banana clip and took up guard position at the other end of the alley. Jack took hold of the generator, Eyal grabbing the canister and Christine carrying the tools, they entered the dark building. Eyal finding the electrical box, pushed off the master switch as if lighting had broken the breakers. Flash lights in hand, the three set about their task with precise execution.

Jackson pulling his black baseball cap tighter on his head trying to cover the driving rain from his eyes. One lonely street light at the end of the street flickers and then went out as Jackson watched lighting dance around the sky and thunder cracked. One raging storm was showing its fury as the team went about their business.

"We have company." Nick report. The security patrol car was creeping down the back street, with is spot light shining down the alleyway and into the electronics store. Seeing the disable vehicle and utility van, they assumed lighting had struck the camera and there was not robbery in progress. The intense rain kept the security people inside the comfort of their car as they drove away without further investigation.

"All clear on this side." Nick was watching as the car drove away from his shelter of view beside another trash bin across the street.

Forty minutes later, the storm had dawdled to a steady rain when Jackson heard the truck start. The inside job was complete and they could be on their way to dry clothes. Scrambling into the cab of the truck as it slowed down for him, "Let's get us the hell out of here."

"Yes sir, we are on our way." Nick was wrapping water off his face as he backed the truck into the street. "There is a dive up the road a bit where we'll dump the truck, I have a car waiting for us there."

The rain had stopped when Nick pulled the truck under a grove of trees next an all night place for ladies of the night per say. There were only two cars in front, the storm had keep customers away that Wednesday, a normally slow night anyway.

Christine handing the guys bags of dry clothes and towels, "You boys can go over there and change, I've got the cab as my dressing room." she was pointing to a dark section near the back of the dive.

Jack looking at Christine, "Why is your hair is dry?"

Laughing, shaking out her long dry hair, "Shower cap my love, shower cap."

After a wipe down of their commandeered electrical utility truck, the group were on their way to their hotel. Once more reviewing their plan for the next day's mission - abduction of the _Black Dolphin_ managing board of eight ruthless bastards.


	33. Black Dolphin Down

Early morning darkness covered the group as they parked their Land Rover down the street from the building. There was standing water in the street from the previous night's rain storm, and the electricity was back on. The lonely street light was giving off a warm yellow glow, lighting the way for band of ghost to take their positions and wait for the arrival of the employees. The building housed a small business of packaging hygiene kits to ship to third world countries. It was a non-profit charity struggling to find funds for their operation and welcomed the substantial payments from _Black Dolphin_.

The five ghosts entered the building thru the back door and waited. Christine with her hair pull off her face and fasten in back with a large decorative flower barrette, tasteful horn rimmed glasses, a yellow flower print blouse and beige pencil skirt and flats, dressed perfectly for an office employee. Nick had on dark slacks, plaid shirt and tie, also an office employee as he was the only one that could speak Bulgarian. Jackson wore a pale blue shirt with a tie and stationed behind a desk in the manager's office off the front workplace and could be seen through a glass partition. Eyal and Jack were dressed in work clothes, they were to be the packers and stationed in the open area between the meeting room and front office.

7:15 am and the employees were beginning to arrive, first was an older lady unlocking the main door to the outside street, Christine and Nick quickly drugged her and Eyal carried the lady to the women's restroom, laying her gently against the wall. The next two to enter were both packers together; Jackson and Nick had them in a choke hold while Christine administered the knock out drug. Dragging them also to the women's restroom. The manager was late arriving, walking in at eight o'clock; he too was quickly drugged and placed in the women's restroom.

"Any more employees due to work?" Christine was asking.

"That's it, one secretary, one boss and two workers." Jackson started walking over to where Jack was kneeling in front of the women's restroom.

"Time to lock them in." Jack started to work.

"You sure this trick of yours will work?" Jackson was asking.

Jack pulled a thin wire thru the crack of the door and the restroom's lock snapped into place. "There... Can't open the door from the hallway but once our sleeping beauties wake up, they can get out." Jack was explaining.

"They should be out for at least eight hours." Nick was wrapping up his supply of drugs and placing them in a cardboard box he had found in the packing area. "We'll need these later so don't pack them." looking at Eyal.

"We have over an hour to wait for our _Dolphin_ friends, let's set-up for packing and our little bombshell." Eyal was walking around the table, looking at a tape machine and stacks of flat cardboard boxes.

"Guess we need to put together some boxes and stack them up on the table." Jack was folding a small box.

"So what goes into a hygiene kit?" Eyal open other boxes of hygiene supplies stacked along the side wall next to the meeting room.

"It's posted on the wall." Nick answered.

"Give us a clue Nick, it's written in Bulgarian" Jack was trying to read the list.

"Wash cloth, hand towel, bar of soap, tube of shampoo, tooth brush, tooth paste, nail clippers, bandages and antibiotic ointment." Nick was reading off the list. "Hope this is a ligament business and not just a cover for these jerks."

Christine had just come from opening the meeting room and dusting off the table and chairs. As she walked toward the front office, "Looking good boys, a little honest work never hurt anyone." Checking out Jack and Eyal setting up their packing work station.

"And what are you going to be doing?" Eyal asked.

"What every good secretary does, filing my nails."

The wait was now on for part two of their mission. Each person at their assigned stations waiting for the arrival of the horrific eight. Eyal was sitting in a chair while Jack was taping a few boxes together.

"What, lifting tooth brushes is too vigorous for you?" Jack poking fun at his packing partner.

"Yeah, those hand towels just wore me out." Eyal was quick with his answer when he heard the main door open and softly whispered "Show time."

Three members of the Black Dolphin came into the building, speaking in Russian, "Got a new secretary better looking than the old bag they had."

The second man, also speaking in Russian, "Wouldn't mind trying her out for size, bet she would fit on it nicely." The three laugh and continued on to the meeting room. Of course Christine speaks Russian and as they passed gave them the international high sign. Nick grinned knowing she just might get even.

The rest of the _Black Dolphin_ group arrived and strolled to the meeting room and the last man in, closed and locked the door. Jackson picking up his 30 short stock carbine took up position in the hallway, between the back door and the meeting room door. Nick and Jack quickly went about removing any finger prints they left, wrapping the place clean.

Christine slipped out the main door, found the Land Rover that had been left the day before and drove it into the alleyway stopping so the back end was near the rear gate of the building. Leaving the vehicle she went after the second Land Rover, the one they had driven that morning. This time backing the second car into the alleyway so both Land Rovers were back-end to back-end about ten feet apart. Grabbing the second 30 short stock carbine, she pushed open the massive gate with ease and waited, keeping watch on the alleyway and checking the time.

Eyal move aside the boxes hiding the canister of methane (CH4) and started attaching the control valves to plastic tubing that had been placed through drilled holes in the wall the night before. Nick finishing up his cleaning duties begin assembling eight doses of knock out drug. Jack passed out full face gas mask. At 10:30 the meeting should be in full swing, Eyal opened the control valves to allow the methane to enter the room - should take about seven minutes to fill the room and render the occupants unconscious. Christine checking her watch, 10:35 opened the tail gate of both Land Rovers to wait for their passengers.

"On the count of three." Jackson and Jack were standing before the double doors to the meeting room, with gas mask on and guns in hand. "One - Two - Three." The two kicked opened the doors and entered the room.

"Oh shit!" Jack cried out as a very large Russian rush at him with a knife, stabbing him in the side, Jack turning as the Russian tried again, this time slicing Jack's upper left arm. Jackson quickly grabbed the attacker in a strangle hold as Nick gave him a dose of knock out drug. The man had to be well over three hundred pounds not easy to bring down. Nick handing the remainder drugs to Eyal and ran back to the packing area, grabbing up a hand full on towels and returning to find Jack sitting in a chair, Jackson putting pressure on Jack's side. Nick folding up a towel, putting it over the stab wound and motioned for Jackson to help him take Jack to the waiting Land Rover. All the while Eyal went about giving the other unconscious man their fair share of drugs.

Once outside, they remove their gas mask, Christine quickly seeing the blood, "What happened?"

"That biggest ass hole wasn't completely out, got Jack with a knife. Help us get him in the back seat and stay with him." Jackson was filling Christine in on what happened.

"Here, hold pressure on his wounds and don't let him move about, keep the blood flow to minimum. The one on his side seems the worse." Nick was handing Christine the rest of the towels. "We'll get the rest of the men out."

"Hope you gave that big jerk an extra dose." Jackson remark to Nick.

"Sure did, saw his size when he came in, think he needs to be dragged across this rocky alley, no need for us to hurt our backs lifting him."

"Right you are." Jackson putting his gas mask back on and the two reentered the build to start the process of removing the bodies to the Land Rovers.

Eight unconscious bodies loaded, four in each vehicle, Jack lying on the back seat with his head in Christine's lap and she holding another bloody towel on his stab wound. Tarps covered the bodies and they were ready to move out. Nick driving the car with Jack and Christine leading the way with Eyal driving the other Land Rover with Jackson riding shotgun.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled into a petro refueling depot to meet up with Antonio Zervos and the final set of wheels to transport their sleeping passengers into Greece. Driving to the rear of the complex, there was parked a large paneled truck with pictures of circus animals painted on the size, six small openings near the roof line, three on each side and a climate control box between the cab and the trailer. In Greek lettering was written _'Savas Brother's Traveling Circus' _in red and gold paint on the sides.

"Running a little late, any problems." Antonio Zervos was standing beside the truck waiting.

"One of our guys got stabbed, you got the crash kit with you?" Nick was shaking Antonio's hand.

"In the cab. Hello Christine, good to see you again, and Eyal you looking well." Antonio walking past Nick to greet the others.

"Thanks, this is Jackson Bennett." Eyal was introducing Antonio.

"Oh yes, we have spoken many times good to finally met you face to face." Antonio shaking Jackson's hand.

"Likewise my friend and thanks for the assist." Jackson remarked with his friendly Scottish accent.

Nick handing Eyal the medical kit and giving Christine a shopping bag. "Let's get Jack patched up." Nick and Eyal heading back to the parked Land Rover where Jack was.

"Come on Antonio, you, Jackson and I can go a buy these guys some lunch and I'll fill you in on what happened." Christine was taking Antonio's arm and walking toward the restaurant carrying the shopping bag.

"There, that should do it." Eyal finished stitching Jack's slash arm and stabbed side. "It's only about an inch deep in the side and not that bad on the arm. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, just a light headed."

"You lost a little bit of blood but should feel better after drinking some orange juice and eating lunch." Eyal patted Jack on the shoulder.

"We need to get your shirt changed." Nick helping Jack slip off his bloody shirt. "Nice dark green one with _'Savas Brother's Traveling Circus' _in big white letters on the back."

"Always wanted to run away with a circus." Jack was easing on the shirt and sitting up.

Nick and Eyal also changed into their dark green circus shirts and clean up the bloody towels and other clothing they had been wearing. Jackson, Christine and Antonio returned with bags of food and drinks. Christine had changed out of her secretary outfit into dark green pants and of course her circus shirt which was slightly large for her. She had brought Jack orange juice to drink along with tea.

"Now tell me how all this is going to work." Eyal looking at the circus truck.

Antonio Zervos walking to the side of his tricked out circus truck to give a tour to the others. He was a handsome man in his mid sixties with thick wavy steel gray hair and neatly trimmed beard. He stood about 5'9" and well built, easy to tell he tried to stay in shape, doctor's orders.

"This was once a traveling circus that went bankrupt a few years back. I purchased truck for a song and dance along with a little cash. We have used it on many occasions transporting goods across the border so the we crossing into Greece today shouldn't be a problem."

Jackson want to ask what type of goods but decided to keep quiet, Zervos was to valuable of an asset to risk losing by being curious.

"We made a few modifications that should service us well." Antonio was opening the back doors of the truck to revival a steel animal cage complete with straw and a white tiger foreleg and paw. With a motion of his hand, the paw started to move ever so slightly. "Something I picked up in the US, surplus Disney Robotics Animation. Missing the rest of the tiger, that's why we keep this tarp pulled down. From the cab we can control the sounds of a tiger and when connected, once the latch to the doors is pulled - a spray of a dirty cage smell will fill the area."

"Few people want to get any closer." Nick was laughing at the notion.

Antonio reaching over to one side and unlatched the steel cage that swung out. The cage was only two feet deep and hid the interior of the rest of the truck. A large space, climate control with metal rails attached to the sides and a metal rod running down the center in a slight indented tract. At the far end were three car type bucket seats.

"We just added the bucket seats this week solely for this mission. I like the idea." Antonio pushed another hidden button and a set of steps unfolded from under the bed of the truck. "This should work very well for our guest." He was holding hand cuffs.

"Yay, just like the A-Team." Christine was impressed.

"A-Team?" Zervos questioned.

"An American movie about a group of men and their special tricks going around fighting evil."

Eyal pointing to a set of cages, "What that?"

"Oh yes, your passengers, a couple of Russian foxes. They are domesticated pets of a friend of mine. They will ride in the trailing vehicle to add to the cover. Here is the signs to put on the doors." Antonio was handing Eyal two magnetic signs _'Savas Brother's Traveling Circus'_ with beautiful gold scroll art work around the edges.

"Guess it time to load em' up and move em' out." Jackson was totally impressed with the tricked out circus truck.

"Here is all the paper work you need to cross the border and stay close." Antonio handing Eyal his packet while Jackson and Nick unload the caged foxes.

The unconscious bodies loaded up, hand cuffed to the side rails and leg shackles to the floor rod, they were ready for the final leg of their journal. Eyal driving the trailing Land Rover with Jack sitting beside him and their two Russian foxes sleeping in their cages pulled in behind the large truck. Antonio was driving and Christine was riding in the passenger seat while Jackson and Nick rode in be back watching the eight drugged bastards bounce on the floor.

"Border is up ahead." Eyal fumbling around in the console looking for the packet of papers needed to cross.

"Our little friends in the back here awake and making chirping like sounds" Jack shifted in his seat knowing he was in no shape for any type of confrontation.

"The little foxes right on time for entertaining the border guards." Eyal half watch out the windshield and looking at the papers.

Eyal and Jack pulled in near to the large circus truck as it came to a stop. One young Bulgarian border guard walk to the back of the truck with Christine following. He stopped when he heard the growl of a tiger, look at Christine, and she raised her hands in a questioning gesture.

"Think he check the cargo?" Jack asked

"If he pulls that latch - sure hope Christine stands back."

The young man reached up and pulled the latch about that time a roar of the tiger could be heard, with just a moment of hesitation before the door swung open. Jumping back waving his hand and gagging turn and walked away for the truck. Christine taking a deep breath and holding it, closed the back of the truck, gave a okay sign to Eyal and Jack and returned to the cab of the large truck. Of course Eyal and Jack trying not to show any expression on their faces, choking down their laughter. Being waved on, the truck crossed the border and the guards waved the Land Rover pass without making them stop. The traveling circus is a perfect cover complete with the sound effects and smell. And oh yeah, two pet Russian foxes.

* * *

It had been a little over seven hours since the _Black Dolphin_ abduction when the caravan of two pulled beside an almost deserted pier. One fishing boat and a small row boat tied up, gently bobbing in the small swells of the sea; this was one of numerous deep water inlets along the coast line of Greece.

Climbing out of their vehicles, the band of six standing on a small incline, looking at the dock and beyond for any sign of an approaching boat. The back door and cage of the large truck was open and the eight sleeping men lay, coupled to the metal rails.

"They should be coming around soon. A couple of us need to stand guard." Jackson was looking back at their captives.

"I've got it." Christine taking the 30 combine short stock from Jackson and returning to the back of the truck to stand guard.

"Well I can go stand with her." Jack taking the other rifle from Nick.

"You wounded." Jackson was willing to stand guard for Jack.

"My legs are still good and doesn't take much with these sweet babies." Referring to the lightness of the combine.

It wasn't long before they heard the deep roar of powerful engines of an Israeli Shaldag MkII class patrol boat bit by bit lumbering up the inlet. Tying up at the end of the pier, Eyal walk out the meet the man disembarking. They greeted each other as old friends would with a hug and slap on the back, stood there for a few moments before the man shouted some orders. Six men with rifles came ashore with Eyal and his friend following.

Speaking in Hebrew, "Need to get blindfolds on our prisoners and load them on board." The man was giving orders to one of his men.

Christine came to meet the Eyal's friend and she also speaking in Hebrew, "Shalom, I'm Christine Kaufman part if this little group of Eyal's." She extending her hand to him.

"Pleasure, I'm Rafa Dudewitz and very happy to take these criminals off your hands." He retuning the hand shake.

Christine noticed a small ghost tattoo on the inside of his forearm, "Cute little ghost you have there."

"One crazy night on Gibraltar over twenty years ago." Looking at Eyal, "Remember?"

"How can I forget." was Eyal's remark, now looking at Christine, "I've got one just like his on my back. We served in the military together."

"Yeah, Eyal did his tour and left; for me, I made a career of it." He was watching his men walking a few prisoners and carrying others on board the patrol boat.

"That should do it. Don't be a stranger, we'll have to get together for a few." Eyal was shaking his friend's hand.

"Kol Tuv." Rafa returned to his boat, and they were on their way to Israel.

"It will be a long haul if not for ever before those Russian will ever see freedom again." Eyal put his arm around Christine with a light hug. "Mission well done."

Eyal texted Annie, _'Black Dolphin down - coming home.'_


	34. Tender Moments

It was late summer and many of the European holiday goers had returned home; there was a dawdling in the tourist activities. Antonio had a vacant villa at _Poseidon Kingdom _that he offered to any of the group that wanted to stay a few days. Jackson was in a hurry to head to Scotland and spend time with his family and Eyal was headed to Washington to see Annie. Christine and Jack decided to stay over, they were in no rush to return to New York and she love spending time at the _Kingdom_ - Athens was her vacation spot.

The first day there, she enjoyed the pool while Jack was horning his skills at the skeet range over looking a picturesque setting along the side of the _Kingdom's_ private beach area. In the afternoon they did some site seeing topped off with an exceptional dinner and some night clubbing with a fabulous show by a popular musical group from Cyprus. The second evening at the villa, Christine and Jack planned a quiet evening before heading back to New York the next day. After another excellent meal in the main dining room, Christine and Jack enjoyed the sunset before returning to their villa. The newly release movie _'Easy Money'_ on DVD was on the agenda.

Jack sat on end of the sofa, resting his bad arm on the arm rest on the sofa and his good arm draped over the back. Christine came into the living room with two glasses of Brandy Mocha Almond made with an expensive brand of Metaxa, placed them on the coffee table in front of Jack, went back to the kitchenette for the bowl of chocolate covered pretzels she had made that afternoon. Jack had put in the DVD into the player, and holding the remote, waiting for Christine to join him. He had on light weight jogging pants, and T-shirt and was ready for a relaxing evening with a beautiful blue eye lady that he was starting to have stronger feelings for since spending so much time with her of late. She was a kickass operative but also a normal type person, loving, caring, and disciplined. Something that few spies ever enjoy. Jack had not had these feelings of affection since his college days. Oh yes, he has done those one night stands, and even he had a girl friend from time to time but this was different, with Christine he was slowing and cautiously moving in the direction of an emotional involvement, knowing he should stay detached. They worked together, and there might be times when his feelings could harm their mission...

"Here we go," Christine putting the pretzels on the coffee table. "Sit back, relax and let make believe take us away for reality." she smiled at Jack. She was wearing shorts with a loose fitting pullover top and bare feet.

Jack reached over and picked up a few chocolate covered pretzels, "Did you make these?"

Christine, "Yeah... my sister and I made them as kids along with chocolate covered dried dates and nuts to go with the pretzels. Hmmm... so good."

"So you have a sister."

Christine holding up two fingers, "Two older sisters and brother, I was the baby of the family. What about you, have any siblings?"

Jack for the first time in years recalled his childhood with favorable memories, "I'm from the mid-west, one of nine kids, my parents were good Catholics, be fruitful and multiply. Raised on a farm - my mom would get the younger kids in the kitchen and make peanut butter fudge. I was in the middle of the bunch."

"Good all around American family."

"Yeah, they had a house full of farm hands. We were a close knit family until my mom died. I was in the army at that time and we all just drifted apart."

The movie came on and both fell silent, watching the DVD. About half way thru, another round of Brandy and toward the end, Christine had laid down on the sofa, with her head resting partly on Jack's leg.

"Hmmm... that was a fairly good movie." Christine started to get up.

"Stay" Jack putting his hand gently on her shoulder, "don't get up, I'm enjoying the closeness."

Christine settled back, "This is comfy, but we should be turning in for the night. Early flight out tomorrow."

"I have never been good at this, especially when it is me, not playing the part of some Casanova in the field trying to turn an asset." Jack touching the side of her face softly.

Christine turned on her back, her head still resting on Jack's leg and looking him in face, "What are you saying?"

"I don't know where to start, you are an attractive women Christine Kaufman and on the inside you are caring with a beautiful loving heart." Jack moving his right hand to rest on her waist.

"Thank you." she said hoping that he would find the words she had been waiting for.

"Over the past few months, at least on my part, I think we have grown close to each other, friendship - partnership..." he couldn't think of what to say next.

"Trust." Christine added, reaching up with her left hand, touching his face ever so lightly. He turned his head and kissed her finger tips.

"Christine, I'm not sure when it happened, maybe when we were in Monterrey, but you started creeping into my daily thoughts, the way you smile, your perfume or how such a gracious lady can be such a kickass partner."

Christine chuckled, "You may think you don't know the right words to say, but Jack you are nailing them tonight."

"Am I?" She lifted herself up to almost sitting in his lap, gently but firmly, he held the center of her back.

"Hmmmm..."

With a tender kiss, Christine wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss became more passionate, slowing standing, Jack held her in a dancing position, humming softly as they dance a few steps, "Christine you are the lady of my dreams and heart desires." he slowly walked her to his bedroom. There they join together as more than partners, they became lovers.

Sometime in the early morning, Christine was lying on her side - happier than she had been in a good while. Jack laid on his back, Christine at his side and the last thing she remembered before falling off to sleep, _'This feels so right'_.

* * *

Annie read the text - _'coming home'_. Her heart skipped a beat; Eyal was coming home after being gone for almost two weeks. Yes, it was nice that _Black Dolphin_ had been eliminated but her tall, handsome Israeli was on his way to Washington. She wanted to make this homecoming special, something for him to remember and want to keep returning. Checking all the possible flights from Athens, she calculated that the earliest he could walk thru the door would be eleven o'clock that night and the latest would be after two in the morning, so she decided to take the next day off. Annie had accumulated at great deal of leave time, may as well start using it for a good reason.

It was well after midnight when Eyal got to the apartment; Annie heard the door open but she didn't get up. The delicate sent of _'Midsummer Night_' from two Yankee Candles filled the apartment, on the kitchen counter was a bottle of wine, two glasses and at note: _'Follow the yellow brick road.'_ and on the floor was a trail of yellow rose peddles leading from the front door, past the wine and on to the bedroom.

"Yeah," his face broke into a big smile, "Now this is what I like coming home for." By passing the wine, Eyal was following the path leading to the bedroom all the while undressing leaving his own trail of clothes and slipped into bed with her. He lightly ran his hand over her leg and hip and up under the sheer smoothness of a satin chemise. Off came the chemise and his sturdy arms embrace Annie. Once more the night was magic; she and Eyal expressed their love. Being with this man was pure ecstasy he was everything to her and she was to him.

The next morning, Annie was up stirring in the kitchen. She was fixing the same breakfast that they had after that first magical night together in Florida. Breakfast was simple, bagels with cream cheese, fruit and poached eggs. Fresh Florida orange juice and coffee finish out the meal.

After breakfast, on a whimsical moment, Eyal, out of the clear blue said, "Let's drive to the Eastern Shore for the night. Get a room overlooking the ocean, wake up in the morning with an ocean breeze blowing. Do a little exploring along the mostly forgotten coast, away from tourist and crowds."

"You do bring excitement into living, let's go." Was Annie's answer.

Arriving on the Eastern Shoe, they check into an antebellum style ocean front inn, and set out to find a place to eat. _Jimmy's Crab Shack_ was the perfect place, relaxed atmosphere and country music playing softly in the background. They drank beer and eat blue shell crab as well as tried their hand again at line dancing again and end up laughing until it hurt. They took a long moon lit walk on an isolated beach, the cool ocean water sometimes touching their bare feet. These two souls were building a relationship together, one that would take many twist and turns.

Eyal stopped, putting his arm around Annie waist, looking out at the Atlantic Ocean, pull her closed to him, "On the other side of that ocean, over fourteen years ago, I fell madly and deeply in love with an amazing teenager, that love died a slow death that left many scars - I vowed to myself to never love that intensely again. I have kept that vow all these many years until now, with you here with me, I realize that I'm once more madly and deeply in love with the most wonderful woman, I'm in love with you Anne Catherine Walker."

"Eyal, I love you too, with all my heart and soul."

Holding her tight, with an ocean breeze blowing gently around them, he kiss her with a tender but passionate kiss, they stood for a long time holding each other close, watching the waves roll in from the sea, savoring the moment, until a few rain drops starting falling, "Let's go!" The two ran back to the safety of the inn, as they entered, turn and watch as the rain seem to wait until they reach cover before pounding harder.

That night back in their room, Annie walked over to the large window overlooking the ocean. He walked over to Annie and tenderly pushing her hair to show the back of her neck, Eyal kissed her than slip his arms around her waist, whispered, "A good night to say in. Remember the last time we watched a storm for a motel window."

"I do, in Savannah and I remember what you told that night. You wanted to protect me and you have in so many ways." The two stood for a short period of time when Annie turned to face Eyal, looking up at him, Eyal picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, a passionate kiss and Eyal carried Annie to the sofa (_a repeat of that wonderful stormy night in Savannah_)

Putting Annie on the sofa, Eyal on his bending knee, "Neshema, my desire for you comes with a promise of faithfulness, trust, deep caring - forever being your protector and provider." Annie reached and cup his face in her hands. He softly said, "You have made my life complete, I promise you, I will always love you until the day I die. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Annie was not prepared for this, but it was what she wanted with all her heart. With tears and smile, "Yes, oh yes Eyal yes." He began to tenderly kiss her, and that night she came to him with tenderness and passion of magnificent response to his love-making.

"Sweet dreams my future Mrs. Lavin."

The next morning, the sun peeking through the partly open drapes of the room and awaken Annie to a most beautiful sun rise. Eyal was already up and taking a shower. Annie slipped out of bed and naked she walked into the bathroom, stood there looking at the outline of Eyal through smoky glass shower door. Her heart was in her throat, as she open the door and joined Eyal that morning. She knew in her heart that this was right and it was a most lovely morning for both. After breakfast, Annie and Eyal strolled together, arm in arm through village shops, stopping at a small gift and jewelry shop. There, Eyal purchased a sterling silver crab on a chain and placed around Annie's neck. He said, "Although it is just sterling silver, this tiny crab has deep meaning for us both. When we get back to Washington, I'll make it official with a diamond engagement ring."

* * *

**_Note_**_: This should be where the words read, __**'And they lived happily ever after.'**__ but not with Eyal and Annie, other unknown forces are brewing that will put to the ultimate test the love these two have for each other. I hope you have enjoyed reading __**'Ghost'**__ - the second part of the saga of Eyal and Annie as much as I have enjoyed telling it. But we are not finish - there is a third part to come. Watch for a new story - __**'Israeli Sunset'**_


End file.
